99Percent
by Zashache
Summary: Gino dan Anya mendapat perintah dari Schneizel untuk mengawasi Suzaku dan Lelouch, Gabrielle bertemu dengan CC, dan mendapatkan informasi yang cukup aneh... lalu apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan oleh Charles? SuzaLulu, AUish, OOC, MPREG.
1. Chapte1: Comfort

_**XxX 99Percent XxX**_

**MATTGASM:**Ah…ano… ahaha… (ketawa lemes) ini fanfict geass pertama saia…dan perlu diperhatikan…sampai sekarang ini…. Saia belum _pernah _nonton anime-nya kayak apa…cuman _engeh_ dari doujin _anthology-nya _sama fanfict-fanfict yang sudah beredar… jadi…jadi…kalau ada yang nggak masuk akal…. _JANGAN BUNUH SAIA…_ (T--T)

**Nb:** ah, kalau enggak mendingan bunuh _**mbah **_saia aja… atau _**Harlocchan! **_Okeee?? (sweatdropped)

**Disclaimer: **_ah entahlah…sunrise? Clamp? Dan lain-lain…_

**Warning:** _mungkin hanya Mpreg….sedikit AU?? Karena saia kagak tau ceritanya dengan benar?? _(T--T)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hari itu hari yang cukup cerah di Ashford gakuen, semuanya Nampak tenang dan _belum _terjadi apa-apa _sama sekali…._

Lelouch Lamperouge menghiraukan guru matematikanya sedang menerangkan pelajaran Pythagoras untuk hari ini, matanya tertuju kepada seorang pemuda berambut ikal berwarna coklat tua, dia adalah Kururugi Suzaku.

Suzaku tak menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Lelouch, dia memperhatikan guru matematika mencoreng-coreng papan tulis yang tak berdosa menggunakan spidol dengan laknatnya… XD

Lelouch senyam-senyum sendiri menatap suzaku yang dari tadi manggut-manggut tanda mengerti pelajaran matematika yang lelouch benci.

"_suzaku…suzaku…ayo, menengoklah sedikit…biar aku dapat menatap wajahmu…dan melihat mata emerald green-mu itu…yang…yang meningatkanku pada malam itu, dan…dan…--"_

Lamunan Lelouch terputus ketika dia merasakan cairan lambungnya perlahan-lahan naik keatas kerongkongannya, Lelouch langsung menutup mulutnya dan beridiri dari kursi tempat duduknya.

"? Lelouch? Ada apa?" Tanya sang guru Matematika yang bingung melihat salah satu muridnya mendadak berdiri dari mejanya. Semua murid mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Lelouch yang masih menutup mulutnya. Mukanya langsung jadi pucat pasi.

Termasuk Suzaku, Dia kaget melihat wajah Lelouch yang super pucat itu.

"pe…per…misi…!!"

Lelouch dengan cepat berlari keluar dari kelas.

"ah--! A…ano, sensei! Biarkan aku yang mengurus Lelouch!" Suzaku langsung menawarkan diri untuk melihat keadaan Lelouch.

"ya, tolong kau lihat dia." Sang guru- memberikan restunya kepada Suzaku. Maka Suzaku dengan cepat beranjak dari mejanya untuk mengejar Lelouch.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"HURK--!!"

Semua orang mungkin akan sulit untuk membayangkan Lelouch Lamperouge muntah di toilet sekolah. (**MATTGASM:** _bukan hanya anda saja…saya juga bingung kenapa bisa nulis kayak begini XD_) Suzaku yang cukup lama berkeliling-keliling untuk mencari Lelouch akhirnya menemukan Lelouch dikamar mandi.

"Lelouch? Kau tak apa?" Suzaku mendengar suara muntahan Lelouch, dan seharusnya dia tahu kalau itu tandanya memang ada _yang salah _dengan Lelouch.

"su…suzaku!" betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Suzaku telah berada dibelakangnya. Dan melihatnya sedang memuntahkan cairan lambung.

"yak ampun. Apa yang terjadi?? Apakah kau sakit??" Suzaku langsung duduk dilantai dan perlahan-lahan mengelus-elus punggung Lelouch, berharap agar dapat membuat pemuda itu menjadi tenang.

"ah…Suzaku…se..sebenarnya…hal ini sudah terjadi dari beberapa minggu yang lalu…" Leouch mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Suzaku. Hanya dengan menatap wajah Suzaku dia sudah merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"apa?? Beberapa minggu yang lalu?? Yak ampun…kau benar-benar sakit…" Suzaku perlahan-lahan melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Leloch yang mungil itu. Lelouch mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak Suzaku, dan sesekali memejamkan matanya.

"ayo..akan kubantu kau untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan." Setelah Lelouch menjadi sedikit tenang, Suzaku membantunya untuk berdiri kembali dan mengajaknya pergi keruang kesehatan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"mungkin hanya kelelahan saja…apakah kau belajar hingga larut malam?" Tanya perawat diruang kesehatan.

"ah..tidak…" jawab Lelouch yang terkapar diatas tempat tidur. Dengan Suzaku yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya.

"oh…kalau begitu beristirahatlah dahulu disini… Suzaku, tolong temani ya. Aku akan pergi untuk mengambil vitamin untuknya." Suruh perawat. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Lelouch dengan Suzaku.

"Kau tak apa?" Suzaku perlahan-lahan mengengam tangan Lelouch yang terasa dingin. Lelouch tersenyum ketika Suzaku mengengam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Lelouch mengetahui kalau Suzaku sangat mencemaskan keadaannya.

"yah, aku tak apa. Mungkin hanya sedikit kecapek-an… sudah, jangan khawatir." Lelouch memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Suzaku. Dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan Senyuman juga.

"jika aku mencium-mu…apakah kau akan menjadi lebih baik?" ujar Suzaku dengan senyum-boyish diwajahnya. Lelouch tertawa kecil ketika mendengar perkatan Suzaku.

"siapa tahu…coba saja…" tantang Lelouch.

Suzaku mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lelouch, ketika jarak mereka tinggal 0,2 cm lagi… (_ngasal_) pintu ruangan terbuka. Serentak Suzaku langsung menarik wajahnya kembali dari Lelouch. Dan mukanya serentak jadi merah. XD

"lhoh? Ada Suzaku dan Lelouch??"

Ternyata orang yang masuk kedalam itu adalah Milly dan Rivalz yang tangan-nya boncal-boncel luka entah mengapa. Dan dia meringis kesakitan sambil rada menangis…XP

"ah! Mi…Milly, Rivalz!" kata Suzaku yang mukanya jadi tambah merah saja… Lelouch tertawa melihat wajah Suzaku yang merah padam.

"ada apa? Siapa yang sakit? Kau, Lelouch?" Milly langsung mengeluarkan wajah _'introgasi' _kepada Suzaku dan Lelouch.

"yah…begitulah. Dan kau kemari ada apa?" Tanya Lelouch.

"Rivalz meledakan mesin motornya, dan tangannya terluka." Jawab Milly sambil menarik tangan Rivalz yang boncel-boncel XD

"AAHH!! Sakitt!! Jangan dipegang!!" sahut Rivalz yang makin meringis kesakitan. Mendengar teriakan Rivalz, Milly langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"kau kenapa, Lelouch?" kini dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Lelouch dan Suzaku lagi.

"ah…hanya kecapekan saja, iya bukan? Suzaku?" Lelouch malah mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Suzaku. Dari tatapan matanya, Suzaku tahu Lelouch mengisyaratkannya untuk tak memberitahukan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"ah! i…iya…dia kecapekan, dan aku menolongnya kemari!" ucap Suzaku terbata-bata.

Milly terlihat mengangkat kedua alis matanya, dan dia merapatkan kedua tangannya. Milly menatap keSuzaku, dengan senyuman menyeringai diwajahnya. Suzaku bisa melihat kalau Milly tak percaya dengan perkataannya.

"yak ampun! Kemanakah para dokter disini?? Ataupun perawat?? Siapa saja?? Tanganku mati rasa…!!" Rivalz teriak-teriak GJB karena enggak ada yang merhatiin kondisi dia.

"hah…baiklah, baiklah…akan kubantu kau mencari obatnya…" kata Milly yang berjalan kearah rak obat.

"be…benarkah!? Kau memang sangat baik…eheh…" kata Rivalz yang diakhiri dengan ketawa GJB pula.

Suzaku dan Lelouch saling tukar pandangan lagi.

"Suzaku…jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang penyakitku, ya?" pinta Lelouch.

"…Baiklah…apapun perintahmu" kata Suzaku dengan berat hati.

Lalu mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

(bersambung…)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** I know…it's short…. (T--T) sumpah…. _**SAIA NGGA PEDE… PEDE BERAT**_….. astojim…. (-_mojok dikamar_-) yak ampun…beneran deh. Ngga bo'ong… _**NGGAK PEDE ABIS**__._

**HarLowMaLLow: **(VwV) mungkin sedikit review akan menenangkan dirimu, iya bukan, saudaraku yang lucu? Ah fufufuf….

**MATTGASM:** AAAAH!! BERISIK LO, ISTERI ORANG!! (T--T) makin _**nggak pede**_…

**HarLowMaLLow:** (YmY) ah…ché! Sudah kubilang, sedikit review akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik, nu…


	2. Chapte2: Blush

_**XxX 99 Percent XxX**_

**MATTGASM: to **_**KagetsukiGo**__…._anda bagai angin penyegar buat sayah…. X3 thx for the first review…jadi sedikit lega+pede pas dapet review… saia bisa ditampar bolak-balik kalo bikin Suja hamil… ; lulu uke sejati! XD (-ditendang-)

**To **_**Nyu2**_**:** he?? Bahasa apaan tuh… anda puas? Sankyu! :D geass anthology knight ya? Wahh…ndak tau download dimanah.. saia mah mesen ditoko buku…XP

**To **_**Mbah**_**:** iye dah, _senyum sumringah_…_senyum najong_…_senyum mesum_…apa aja lahh… iya dong. Episode pertama langsung maen-maen tekdung XDXDXD lemon… (v) kagak _JERUK NIPIS _sekalian ya mbaah?? Emangnya kenape sih dengan nama _MBAH? _Daripada saia panggil _MBAH-SAMA, _atau _Seme Desperate? _XD (-_**Ditendang MaLLow**__-)_

**©Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, TBS, CLAMP, dsb…

**WARNING:** Mpreg, shonen-ai, sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Karena keadaan Lelouch tak kunjung membaik, akhirnya Lelouch meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan dia meminta Suzaku untuk ikut menemaninya sampai kerumah.

"Lelouch…mukamu tambah pucat…seharusnya kau tak masuk sekolah saja hari ini…" Suzaku tak henti-hentinya mengatakan kalau muka Lelouch semakin pucat dan jalannya sempoyongan. Bahkan Suzaku harus memegangi salah satu tangan Lelouch agar dia tak jatuh. (**MATTGASM:** _emang doyan aja kali si Suja…._)

"Suzaku…" Lelouch melirik padanya. Suzaku langsung mengeluarkan tampang bodoh dan dia berhenti berbicara. Mukanya merah.X3

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu rumah Lelouch. Dimana ada Sayoko disana.

"Lelouch-sama, Suzaku-san!" Sayoko langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sayoko-san…ano…Lelouch…" ujar Suzaku yang perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dari Lelouch, tapi ketika dilepas Lelouch mulai goyah lagi. Dia langsung ditahan oleh Suzaku beserta Sayoko.

"yak ampun…Lelouch-sama, anda benar-benar sakit! Seharusnya anda tak perlu untuk pergi kesekolah hari ini…!" kata Sayoko yang ikut membantu Suzaku untuk membawa Lelouch kedalam rumah.

"apa?? Jadi dia sudah sakit ?? dari kapan??" Tanya Suzaku yang kaget mendengar perkataan Sayoko yang bilang kalau Lelouch sudah sakit jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

"umh…sudah lama…Suzaku-san!" jawab Sayoko.

Kemudian mereka berdua membawa Lelouch kedalam kamarnya. Dan membaringkan Tubuh Lelouch diatas tempat tidur. Lelouch langsung bergungam tak jelas dan masuk kedalam selimutnya.

"ah…nampaknya dia benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat…lebih baik aku kembali kesekolah…Sayoko, tolong jaga dia ya?" pinta Suzaku.

"ah, Tentu saja Suzaku-san" ujar Sayoko.

Tapi ketika Suzaku mau pergi beberapa langkah saja, tangan Lelouch langsung menarik bagian bawah baju seragam Suzaku. Suzaku yang bajunya ditarik tentu saja berhenti berjalan.

"Suzaku…kata siapa kau boleh pergi…" ucap Lelouch dengan nada yang parau.

"a…ah…tak ada…" kata Suzaku.

"berarti kau tetap tinggal." Lelouch mengambil keputusannya sendiri.

"…hmph" Sayoko tertawa kecil ketika melihat Lelouch meminta Suzaku untuk tak pergi meninggalkannya. "ah, lebih baik saya membuat teh. Apa anda mau teh, Suzaku-san? Lelouch-sama?" tanyanya.

"ah…tak ada yang namanya teh. Bau-nya saja membuatku mual… buatkanlah untuk Suzaku saja…" kata Lelouch yang tangannya masih menahan baju Suzaku.

"ah..baiklah…Suzaku-san, _Darjeeling_, apa _earlgrey_?" Tanya Sayoko.

"eh…_Darjeeling _saja" jawab Suzaku.

Setelah itu Sayoko pergi dari dalam Kamar. Suzaku duduk di pojok tempat tidur Lelouch. Merasa Suzaku berada disisinya, Lelouch melepaskan tanganya dari baju Suzaku.

"sebaiknya kau kedokter, sungguh…kudengar dari Sayoko kalau kau sakitnya sudah lama…" usul Suzaku sambil mengasak-ngusuk rambut Lelouch hingga berantakan.

"aku tak perlu menemui dokter…nanti juga sembuh…" usulan Suzaku dia tolak secara _'halus'_.

"kau sakit dari berminggu-minggu yang lalu…Lelouch…ada yang salah denganmu…"kata Suzaku dengan wajah prihatin.

"kau tahu….aku mulai sakit 1 minggu setelah…" omongan Lelouch terhenti ketika pintu kamar terbuka.

"nii-san?" ternyata Nunnaly, dia mendorong kursi rodanya masuk kedalam kamar Lelouch.

"ah, Nunnaly!" sapa Suzaku yang langsung bangkit dari tempat dia duduk dan membantu mendorong kursi roda Nunnaly agar mendekat ke Lelouch.

"ah, Suzaku-san…kau disini…" Nunnaly Nampak senang mendengar suara dan menyadari keberadaan Suzaku.

"yah…aku membantu Kakak-mu pulang, dia sakit…" Kata Suzaku yang kembali duduk pada tempatnya tadi.

"nii-san…kondisimu belum fit…kenapa kau masih memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah…" kini Nunnaly terlihat sedih. Lelouch dan Suzaku tak suka melihat Nunnaly sedih.

"ah..kukira aku masih sanggup untuk menghadiri kelas! Namun ternyata tidak…untungnya Suzaku menolongku…sudah, kau tak perlu khawatir ya, Nunnaly" kata Lelouch.

"yah…kalau nii-san berkata seperti itu…baiklah…dan Suzaku-san…terima kasih sudah membantu nii-san….kami sudah banyak merepotkanmu…" kata Nunnaly sambil tertawa kecil.

"ah, itu bukan masalah sama sekali!" kata Suzaku.

"oh iya..nii-san…aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu…" ujar Nunnaly.

"menanyakan hal apa?" Tanya Lelouch yang penasaran.

"beberapa minggu yang lalu…saat tengah malam…aku mendengar suara gaduh-gaduh dikamar nii-san…dan nii-san terdengar sedang berteriak.." Jawab Nunnaly dengan tampang tak bersalah. XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"……………."

Suzaku dan Lelouch sama-sama terdiam. Lelouch menatap Suzaku, Suzaku-pun Menatap Lelouch. Kemudian mereka berdua menatap Nunnaly. Lalu Lelouch dan Suzaku bertatapan kembali, kemudian menatap ke Nunnaly… (**MATTGASM:**….??)

"umh…aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang nii-san teriakan, tapi…kenapa saat itu kau berteriak, nii-san?" Tanya Nunnaly dengan polosnya…

"…umh…." Lelouch dan Suzaku kini bertatapan lagi. Muka mereka sama-sama merah…banget. Nggak mungkin kan Mereka bilang apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi malam itu? Bisa-bisa Nunnaly akan melaknat mereka berdua XP (**MATTGASM:** _sesuatu yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Nunnaly….xD_)

"eeeh….i…itu..ah..ke..kenapa ya??" Lelouch bingung mencari _'jawaban'_ yang cocok untuk Nunnaly. Dan tiba-tiba Sayoko datang untuk menyelamatkan.

"Nunnaly-sama, ada telepon untukmu." Ujar Sayoko yang masuk kembali kedalam kamar dengan membawa peralatan Teh.

"oh! Baiklah…kalau begitu permisi, Nii-san, Suzaku-san…." Nunnaly seperti telah melupakan pertanyaan yang barusan dia katakan dengan blak-blak-an. Kemudian dia mendorong kursi rodanya pergi keluar kamar.

"……………" wajah Suzaku dan Lelouch merah-nya udah nggak ketolongan. XD

"….neh…ada apa dengan anda berdua?? Mukanya merah?? Kalian berdua sakit??" Sayoko jadi panik ngeliat Lelouch ama Suzaku yang mukanya merah kayak orang kena demam tinggi XD

"A…AH! Ti..tidak apa! Sungguh!" bantah Suzaku yang berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah. Sedangkan Lelouch hanya diam sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal.

"eh…kalau begitu…saya tinggalkan teh anda disini, Suzaku-san. Permisi." Sayoko tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Suzaku dan Lelouch yang jadi aneh mendadak. Setelah menaruh teh punya Suzaku dia langsung pergi keluar ruangan.

Ketika pintu kamar ditutup, Lelouch mulai berbicara. "sudah kuduga kalau aku harus memasang dinding kedap suara." Ujarnya.

"ha-ha-ha..syukurlah Nunnaly tak mendengar kakaknya sedang berteriak-teriak _penuh nikmat_, iya bukan?" Kata Suzaku diiringi tawa mengejek.

"SUZAKU!!" Lelouch langsung melempar bantal kearah Suzaku. Suzaku tertawa semakin kencang ketika Lelouch melemparinya dengan bantal.

"ma..maaf…aku..ahah…tak bisa menahan diriku…maaf." Ujar Suzaku yang berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa.

"urgh--! Kau menyebalkan…" merasa Suzaku tak membantunya sama sekali, Lelouch langsung memendam wajahnya kembali dibantal.

"untung saja Nunnaly tak jelas mendengar teriakanmu yang… terus meminta _lebih, lebih, _dan _lebih _itu…" kata Suzaku yang menuangkan teh kecangkir kosong.

_Suzaku benar-benar tak membantuku_. Pikir Lelouch.

"Jangan Harap kau bisa menicumku setelah menegak teh itu, Suzaku…" ancam Lelouch.

"benarkah? Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku untuk berbuat apa yang kuMau." Kata Suzaku dengan senyuman Boy-ish menghiasi wajahnya lagi. (**MATTGASM:**_ atau yang disebut senyum sumringah ama si mbah XD_)

Lelouch merasakan wajahnya merah dan panas lagi. Dia tahu Suzaku akan melakukan Semua hal yang dia larang. X3

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:**….. (_-duduk mojok lagi_-) ngerasa nggak pede lagi deh… suwer… mendadak jadi lemes lunglai beginih…

**HarLowMaLLow:** (UvU) ne…doyan bener sih ngerasa nggak pede… udah sini yok nonton C.Geass versi Zetsubou-sensei!! :D

**MATTGASM:** _you are not helping me at all….tough…_

**HarLowMaLLow:** _at least I've tried…_XD

**MATTGASM:** ah…lo…bener-bener tak membantu!! (_ngerasa makin ngga pede_)

**HarLowMaLLow:** (x) susah ya punya saudara yang sangat masochist… che…


	3. Chapte3: friends

_**XxX 99 Percent XxX**_

**To MBAH:** jidatmu pencerahan!! Iye kali pencerahan _MENYIMPANG!!_ Iye. Istrimu juga ikut bantu nyari adegan plus hint fluff-nya… ye iyelah saia ngga pede…secara fanfict pertama di fandom Geass… terus udah geto saia ngga mendalami ceritanya! T-T ah si mbah….bikin saia tambah terpuruk nggak pede… dasar…cabul… (T--T)

**To KagetsukiGo:** bwahaha…iye, belum tahu…dodol bener dah… XD apa yang mereka lakukan? Maen congklak…si Suza teh kalah dari Lulu, terus karena kesel malah ngebejek Lulu pake sandal… (nggak nyambung) XD

**©Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, TBS, CLAMP…

**WARNING:** Mpreg, shonen-ai, sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Suzaku berjalan menuju ke Ashford.

Namun ngapain dia kesekolah hari libur? Emang dasar kurang kerjaan…. (-**author di gampar**-) maksudnya, dia sedang menuju rumahnya Lelouch…gitu…

Ditangannya ada se-buket bunga mawar besar, hadiah untuk Lelouch. Semoga saja pemuda itu tidak muntah mencium wangi mawar yang dibawanya…

Ketika sampai dipintu rumah, Suzaku mengetuk pintunya dan menunggu beberapa saat. "oh! Suzaku-san..!" Sayoko membuka pintunya beberapa menit kemudian.

"selamat pagi, Sayoko-san" sapa Suzaku dengan ramah.

"selamat pagi juga! Silahkan masuk!" Sayoko membalas dengan senyuman ramah juga, dia menyuruh Suzaku untuk langsung masuk. Setelah Suzaku masuk, Sayoko mengantar Suzaku keKamar Lelouch. Sayoko benar-benar tahu apa yang berada didalam pikiran Suzaku…

"ah…ano…bagaimana dengan keadaan Lelouch? Apakah dia menjadi lebih baik…?" Tanya Suzaku yang berjalan dibelakang Sayoko.

"ah..Suzaku-san…malah kebalikannya…Lelouch-sama tidak mau makan…tidak mau keluar kamar…tidak mau kemana-mana…" Jawab Sayoko. Ada nada frustasi dibalik kata-katanya.

Suzaku menghela nafas panjang. Baru ditinggal sehari saja Lelouch sudah bertingkah lagi…

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga didepan pintu kamar Lelouch. Sayoko langsung membukanya dan mempersilahkan Suzaku untuk masuk. Didalam Suzaku menemukan Lelouch yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Wajahnya masih saja pucat, namun _sedikit _lebih baik.

"Lelouch." Sapa Suzaku.

"Suzaku…" gungam Lelouch pelan. Dia menyuruh Suzaku untuk mendekat ketempat tidurnya, ketika Suzaku berada disisi tempat tidurnya, Lelouch langsung memeluknya.

"Kau membawakanku Mawar." Ujar Lelouch ketika dia melihat sebuket bunga mawar ditangan Suzaku.

"ah! Iya…sebentar, akan ku-taruh di vas…" Suzaku mengambil Vas bunga yang terletak dimeja kecil samping tempat tidur Lelouch. setelah menaruh dan menata bunga mawar itu sedemikian rupa, dia kembali kesisi Lelouch.

"kudengar…kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Suzaku.

"akan sia-sia saja jika aku makan, Suzaku. Aku pasti muntah lagi" Jawab Lelouch yang kembali memeluk Suzaku.

"tapi setidaknya…makanlah, walaupun cuman sedikit…" Pinta Suzaku. Lelouch tak berkutik jika Suzaku sudah memerintahkannya seperti itu.

"iya-iya…tapi nanti" Lelouch melepaskan tangannya dari Suzaku, lalu dia masuk kedalam selimutnya.

Suzaku tersenyum melihat tingkah Lelouch. Perlahan-lahan dia mengusap kepala Lelouch degan lembut, dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Lelouch. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu kembali.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemandangan ini…" ujar Suzaku yang _somehow…_berada diatas Lelouch.

"…Jangan sok _innocence, _Suzaku. Kau _Dangerously Innocence…_." Lelouch mendorong wajah Suzaku dengan sebelah tangannya. Suzaku tertawa ketika Lelouch mencoba untuk menjauhkannya.

"iya ya, Pemandangan ini Nampak sungguh tak asing…" Suzaku yang wajahnya masih ditahan oleh Lelouch hanya tertawa-tawa saja.

"ah berisik kau, Suzaku..!!" sahut Lelouch.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"argh!"

Mungkin karena refleks, Lelouch langsung mendorong Suzaku sampai jatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya. Kepala Suzaku langsung menghantam lantai dengan kerasnya.

"Lulu!! Kami datang untuk menjengukmu!" ternyata yang datang adalah Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, dan Kallen. Saat mereka melangkah masuk, mereka jadi heran melihat Suzaku terkapar dilantai. Dan posisi Lelouch seperti habis mendorongnya jatuh.

"…Suzaku ngapain tidur dilantai ya?" celetuk Milly.

"tau tuh…apa enggak dingin ya?" tambah Kallen.

"kurang kerjaan bener si Suzaku?" Rivalz juga enggak ketinggalan…

"…Suzaku?? Apa yang terjadi??" Shirley adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kalau Suzaku sedang _TIDAK _tidur dilantai. Dia lalu datengin Suzaku yang pusing kepalanya menghantam lantai. Sementara Lelouch cuman bisa senyum-senyum tak berdosa.

"a..ah…tak apa, tak apa…" perlahan-lahan Suzaku bangkit dari tempat dia jatuh tadi. Dia melirik ke Lelouch sambil tersenyum pahit.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, Lelouch?" Milly langsung mengganti topik _bagaimana Suzaku bisa ada dilantai _menjadi topik utamanya. Menjenguk Lelouch dan menanyakan kabarnya.

"lumayan membaik…" ujar Lelouch dengan santai.

"Lulu…apakah kau sebaiknya tak memanggil dokter??" usul Shirley.

"ah. Aku tak membutuhkan dokter! Aku akan kembali sehat beberapa hari lagi!" lagi-lagi Lelouch menolak usulan untuk pergi kedokter.

"ah! Iya! Lihat-lihat…kami bawa apa untukmu…" Kata Shirley yang mengoprek-ngoprek isi tas-nya. Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Taa-daah! Kue kering!!" kata Shirley yang memperlihatkan botol besar berisi macam-macam kue. Dan dia langsung membuka tutup botol itu dihadapan Lelouch.

"ini kue jahe! Dan Kayu Manis-nya sangaat banyak sekali! Kau pasti suka!" ujar Shirley sambil tersenyum.

Lelouch merasa Muak….plus…Mual ketika menghidup bau kayu manis. (**MATTGASM:**…_I'm allergic to cinnamons…tough. T-T but I like D'cinnamons! XD_ –tampol-) dan lagi-lagi cairan lambungnya naik keatas kerongkongannya. Lelouch langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Oh…tidak…! Lelouch…!!" Suzaku tahu apa artinya itu. Dia membantu membuka Selimut Lelouch. Tanpa Basa-basi lagi Lelouch langsung turun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan mencari tempat untuk…muntah.

Namun sayangnya matanya tertuju kepada jendela yang sedang terbuka. Dengan cepat dia berlari kearah jendela, menengok kebawah dan… anda tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. –w-;

"HUUURKKKKHHH--!!"

Yesh. Seorang Lelouch Lamperouge barusan muntah dari jendela kamarnya.

"…………." Semua orang yang berada di kamar (**Baca:** Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, dan Shirley) cuman bisa tertegun dengan muka eneg. Suzaku cuman mengistirahatkan kepalanya ditelapak tangannya.

"…apa yang salah!? Apa yang salah?!" Sahut Shirley panik ketika melihat Lelouch muntah-muntah dijendela.

"nampaknya bau kayu manis-nya terlalu pekat." Kata Kallen, anteng.

"tapi…tapi…biasanya Lulu memakannya…" kata Shirley.

"…mungkin perutnya sedang tak beres?" kata Rivalz.

"…yah, itu mungkin saja…" kata Milly dan Suzaku secara berbarengan.

"atau mungkin flu…" tambah Kallen.

"ah, mungkin demam!!" Shirley juga ikut-ikutan.

Mereka Semua akhirnya menduga-duga penyakit apakah yang diderita oleh Lelouch. Sementara orang yang bersangkutan…

"mmh..ah….maaf!! mengenai kepalamu ya…? Maafkan aku…dan..uph… lebih baik kau menyingkir jika tak ingin terkena lagi, sungguh….urkh--"

Masih Muntah dengan suka cita.

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** (_-diem mojok-_)….masih nggak pede…apakah harus gw hentikan saja hal ini…makin lemes…makin ngaco..makin aneh… (-_makin mojok-_)

**HarLowMaLLow:** ………….

**MATTGASM:** emang dasar author goblos…ngga berbakat… kerjaannya cuman maen gemonline melulu… ngebacot… uhhuhuhuhu….(TwT) (_-nangis lebay-_)

**HarLowMaLLow:**...udah selesai ngebacotnya, Matt?

**MATTGASM:** udah, Git. (_-apus aer mata-_)

**HarLowMaLLow:** sekarang cepetan lanjutin.

**MATTGASM:** siap bu… (_-kembali ngetik-_)


	4. Chapte4: Moodswingy

_**XxX 99 Percent XxX**_

**To KagetsukiGo:** iyah, cepet ya update-nya? Rajin bener saia…. XP itu..ide lulu muntah dijendela…_bukan ide saia…_ itu ide sodara saia yang emang dasar gila…_HarLowMaLLow… _tau ah gelap…XD

**To Nyu2:**….ARGH! AI LOP YU!! (_- dihajar massa-_) ah…sankyuu… sankyuuu!! Jadi semangat… :D (**BGM:** _oh ibu dan ayah selamat pagi_) iya…saia akan lanjutkan… :3 iya…..ini AU…bener juga…kenapa harus takut OOC…. XP saia emang baka…. XD neh? Saia tak dendam sama Shirley…cuman jadiin dia tersangka pembuat penyakit lulu kumat XD oh…ngga suka Kallen? Jah..sama atuh…tapi dia jadi karakter netral aja disini…XP

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, Shonen-ai, dan sedikit AU…

**NB:** _"tulisan kutip garis miring"_: berbicara dalam hati

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah beberapa hari beristirahat dirumah, Lelouch sudah berani untuk masuk sekolah kembali. Ketika dia sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah… dia bertemu dengan Kallen.

"oh! Lelouch! Kau sudah masuk sekolah lagi??" Tanya gadis berambut merah itu yang sedang membawa kamus tebal ditangan kirinya.

"aku tak mungkin berdiam diri dirumah terus. Itu akan membuat Nunnaly semakin khawatir… toh keadaanku sudah membaik." Jawab Lelouch santai.

"oh begitu…setelah insiden jendela itu…" gungam Kallen. Jadi ngerasa muak sendiri ketika mengingat-ingat Lelouch muntah dari jendela…dan Semua teman-temanya menyaksikan hal itu.

"………….." Lelouch cuman senyum-senyum aja.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, didepan mereka mendadak muncul Suzaku yang keluar dari ruang OSIS bersama Euphimia Brittania. Serentak langkah Lelouch terhenti melihat Suzaku, keluar berdua dengan gadis cantik berambut pink itu.

"ha? Kenapa berhenti, Lelouch?" Tanya Kallen yang bingung ngeliat mendadak Lelouch berhenti berjalan.

"……….." Lelouch menatap tajam keSuzaku, yang sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Euphie sebelum Euphie melenggang pergi.

"Kallen. Pinjam buku Kamus-mu" suruh Lelouch.

"ha? Oh…ini…" Kallen tanpa prasangka apapun langsung memberikan kamus-nya kepada Lelouch. Setelah buku kamus yang tebal itu berada ditangan, Lelouch langsung berjalan cepat kearah Suzaku.

Suzaku yang melihat Lelouch sedang berjalan kearahnya menyapanya dengan ramah.

"oh! Lelouch! Apakah kau sudah se--"

BUK!!

Ah. Lelouch langsung menghantam muka Suzaku menggunakan Buku Kamus Kallen. Sontak Suzaku langsung terjatuh kelantai dan merintih sakit dihidungnya yang barusan dihantam buku.

"Uwaaa!! Suzaku-san!!" Kallen langsung menghampiri TKP, dan berusaha untuk menolong Suzaku yang tengah kesakitan.

"huh!" Sementara Lelouch membuang buku Kamus yang dia gunakan untuk menghajar Suzaku, dan langsung pergi berlalu. Murid-murid yang tengah melintas dengan segera menolong Suzaku.

"Suzaku!! Suzaku!! Kau tak apa??"

"ouch-- sepertinya hidungku patah….ow…"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lelouch tak masuk kedalam kelasnya. dia malah duduk diatas atap sekolah, menatap langit biru yang hari ini sangat cerah sekali. Dan dia mulai berfikir, mengapa tadi dia menghantam Wajah Suzaku dengan Buku Kamus milik Kallen?

_"…apa yang barusan kulakukan tadi? Menampar muka Suzaku dengan buku Kamus?? Ugh! Mengapa aku melakukan hal itu? Emosi-ku benar-benar jelek akhir-akhir ini…._"

Lelouch sendiri menyadari ada yang salah kepadanya. Tiba-tiba suara meong-an kucing terdengar. Arthur berjalan melewatinya.

"oh, Arthur." kata Lelouch santai. Diapun memanggil kucing itu, dan mengelus-elus dagunya hingga Arthur mendengkur dengan kencang.

"melihatmu mengingatkanku dengan Suzaku, Majikanmu yang bodoh itu…" ujar Lelouch kesal. Nah. Lelouch kembali bingung. Dia menjadi kesal mendadak.

Apa mungkin karena Melihat tadi Suzaku berduaan Dengan Euphie? Jadi intinya? Lelouch cemburu buta?

Muka Lelouch menjadi merah ketika dia berfikir alasan sesungguhnya mengapa dia menghantam wajah Suzaku tadi.

Mendadak pintu tangga menuju kebawah terbuka, membuat Lelouch terkejut.

"Arthur! Arthur, dimana….kau…" ternyata Suzaku. Dan dia terlihat sedang mencari Arthur yang sedang dielus-elus oleh Lelouch. Lelouch melihat ada semacam _bandage _(**MATTGASM:** _tolong, MBAH. Bandage. Bukan __**BONDAGE**__._ UAHAHAHA….XD) dihidungnya. Nampaknya itu hasil dari hantaman buku kamus yang tadi…

"Lelouch." Suzaku Nampak tersenyum melihat Lelouch. Dia berjalan mendekati Lelouch dan duduk disampingnya. Saat melihat ada Arthur bersama Lelouch, dia langsung mengangkat kucing itu.

"Arthur…kau yang merecoki dapur…iya kan?" kata Suzaku sambil mengangkat Arthur tinggi-tinggi. Kucing itu Nampak bingung, Suzaku mengangkat-angkatnya. Lalu diturunkan kembali. Arthur langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Suzaku dan Lelouch.

"…………." Lelouch tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dengan topik apa. Apakah dengan topik:_ Suzaku, mengapa hidungmu terluka?_ Itu adalah topik yang _Sangat _bodoh.

Mungkin diawali dengan permintaan maaf tak akan buruk.

"Suzaku, Maaf. Tadi aku menghantam-mu dengan buku Kamus." Nah. Begitu kan lebih baik. XD

"Ah…tak apa…aku juga rada kaget sih…ahaha…sudah tak apa." Kata Suzaku dengan senyuman pahit (Baca:_senyum kepaksa_) diwajahnya.

"…entahlah. Aku langsung melakukannya begitu saja. Setelah melihatmu dengan…."

"Euphie?"

"…………."

Tiba-tiba ada jeda.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"yak ampun…apakah kau sedang _Moodswing, _Lelouch?"

"Wha--?! Suzaku!"

Lelouch langsung memukul pundak Suzaku. Tentu-nya dengan pelan. Suzaku tertawa melihat reaksi Lelouch yang seperti itu.

"maaf-- jadi…ternyata _Moodswing_ dicampur dengan rasa cemburu ya?" Tambah Suzaku.

"Suzaku! Diam kau!" Lelouch memukul pundak Suzaku lagi, membuat Suzaku semakin tertawa.

Setelah puas menertawakan Lelouch, Suzaku melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh pemuda itu.

"kau tahu aku hanya mencintai dirimu seorang, tak ada yang lain… toh tadi aku bersama Euphie untuk membantunya mendapatkan tugas laporan….hmph, terima kasih sudah mau cemburu untukku, ya. _Moodswingy_…." Ucap Suzaku sambil mencium kepala Lelouch.

Muka Lelouch sekali lagi menjadi merah. Dia membuang pandangannya dari Suzaku. Dia tak ingin Suzaku melihat wajahnya Yang merah itu.

Suzaku kembali tertawa.

"ehm, sebaiknya kita pergi saja ketempat lain, mungkin guru-guru sudah mencari kita karena kabur dari kelas." Usul Suzaku. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Lelouch, dan beranjak untuk berdiri. Namun Lelouch masih berdiam diri ditempat yang sama.

"…hey? Lelouch?" kata Suzaku yang bingung karena Lelouch tak mengikutinya.

"……….." Lelouch mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Suzaku, dan dengan wajah sombong dia berkata…. "gendong aku, bodoh."

Suzaku berkedip beberapa kali, perlu sejenak untuk mengnafsir-kan perkataan Lelouch. Dia tertawa kembali, kemudian duduk sedikit berjongkok.

"ayo, naiklah" suruh Suzaku. Lelouch lalu naik keatas Suzaku, dan Suzaku mulai berjalan Mengangkatnya.

"huff-- sekarang kau menjadi lebih berat, Lelouch…"komentar Suzaku.

Lelouch langsung memukul kepala Suzaku.

"berisik! Sudah jalan saja!" Kata Lelouch yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Suzaku.

"hmph..dasar, _Moodswingy…_" ejek Suzaku.

"Aku tidak _Moodswing_…." Ujar Lelouch dengan _death glare_. XD

Kemudian Lelouch berfikir…

"…_apa iya?"_

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:**………….. (_-senyum mesem-_)

**HarLowMaLLow:** ( UvU ) ah fufufuf! Itu-lah hasilnya kalau ngerjain fanfiction sambil makan gula banyak-banyak dan dengerin lagu _Spacekats-MELLOW, _dan _CaramellDansen_….sungguh….

**MATTGASM:** lama-lama bisa fluff ini…bahaya… TIDAAAAKKK!! SAIA KAN MAU TOBAAAAT!!

**HarLowMaLLow:** (VmV) udah sana lanjutin lagi yaa….

**MATTGASM:**…anyway…aku cinta RT…. (Reader Traffic)…sumpah…AKU CINTA RT!! UWAHAHAAAA…. Pembaca _99Percent _ ada 41 orang…HUWAAHAAHAA…..XDDDDD

**HarLowMaLLow:** ( XO) dasar autis….


	5. Chapte5:not usual?

_**XxX 99 Percent XxX**_

**To KagetsukiGo:** yeh…RT yang ituh…saia juga cinta RT, pak RT… wuidihh…Pak RT komplek saia mah ganteng, mukanya kaya SBY!! XDXD (_-dihajar istri presiden XD_-)

**To H.Veldargone:** sankyu! :D iya, rada-rada kurang dikembangkan… soalnya saia emang sengaja… rada _mengurangi _kadar _autis-me_ saia terhadap fanfict ini …XP nanti di tambahin deh…ah nggak kok, nggak review GJ…. Terima kasih banyak! :D

**To Nyu2:** bwahaha… XD (_-hugs-_) oh enggak bakal ada adegan uke nangis… (_padahal sendirinya doyan bikin uke sendiri nangis XD_) heh? Kronologis 5W+1H-nya Lulu….? Nanti deh…diselipin diantara chapter-chapter lain….XD

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, Shonen-ai, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_( Lelouch mulai aneh….)_

"Lelouch…" Suzaku mendatangi Lelouch yang sedang duduk anteng di ruang OSIS, tidak ada seorangpun disana kecuali Lelouch. Tentunya Suzaku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu. X3

"…apa, Suzaku?" Tanya Lelouch sambil menutup buku tua yang sedang dia baca. Suzaku tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian Suzaku menciumnya.

"mm….." tak sampai 2 menit Suzaku mengunci bibir Lelouch, Lelouch langsung mendorong Suzaku jauh-jauh.

"hey--! Apa yang…" Suzaku, yang entah mengapa beberapa hari ini doyan banget didorong/dihantam sama Lelouch mengeluh kesal kembali.

"Suzaku! Bau sabun-mu tak enak!" komentar Lelouch sambil menutup mulutnya.

"..apa??" Suzaku shock ketika mendengar alasan Lelouch mendorong dan Memutuskan ciuman yang tadi. XD

"urgh--! Bau Sabun-mu….u..urk…" dan Semua kembali seperti saat semula. Lelouch pucat lagi, mual lagi, dan muntah Lagi. Lelouch langsung berlari keluar menuju kamar Mandi. XD

"…………." Sementara Suzaku mencium tangannya sendiri.

"sabun-ku berbau enak…sial kau, Lelouch…"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_(…makin aneh?)_

"syukurlah keadaanmu membaik, Nii-san…" ujar Nunnaly yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Lelouch diruang tengah, mereka sedang menunggu teh sore yang sedang disiapkan oleh Sayoko.

"yah…terima kasih…" kata Lelouch sambil tersenyum.

"namun untuk lebih pastinya, apakah Nii-san tak memeriksakan diri kedokter? Suzaku-san meminta tolong padaku untuk membujuk nii-san kedokter…" kata Nunnaly.

"hah…? Apa? Ah. Si bodoh itu… sudah kubilang aku tak apa, seharusnya dia tak perlu khawatir seperti itu! Seharusnya dia yang lebih khawatir kepada dirinya sendiri! Kan hidungnya itu belum sembuh!" Lelouch malah jadi kesal sendiri. (**MATTGASM:**_ biarpun bodoh yang penting kan manis…iya kaan?? X3_)

"hihih…kalian berdua lucu sekali, nii-san…dan Suzaku-san…" Nunnaly tertawa kecil ketika menyadari kalau Lelouch dan Suzaku sama-sama saling khawatir dan…bodoh.

Lelouch hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dan sedikit _blush_. X3

Tak lama kemudian Sayoko datang membawa teh. Dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas yang sudah tersusun rapi dihadapan Nunnaly dan Lelouch.

"terima kasih, Sayoko-san…ini _mint_ ya?" Tanya Nunnaly yang mulai meminum tehnya.

"iya. _Mint, _ dengan sedikit _framboizen_…." Jawab Sayoko.

Berbeda dengan Nunnaly yang langsung meminum teh-nya , Lelouch malah terlihat lesu menatap cangkir tehnya.

"….? Lelouch-sama? ada yang salah?" Tanya Sayoko yang menyadari keanehan itu. Lelouch biasanya langsung menegak teh yang dia suguh-kan. Walaupun hari-hari yang kemarin Lelouch tak meminum tehnya karena langsung muntah ketika mencium baunya saja.

"…ah…hari ini aku sedang tak ingin _mint…_ingin _Darjeeling_…" pinta Lelouch.

"…oh, baiklah…akan saya buatkan.." Sayoko berkedip beberapa kali. Tumben-tumbennya Lelouch meminta teh dengan rasa yang lain, karena selama ini teh kesukaan Lelouch adalah rasa _Mint _dengan sedikit _Framboizen_…

Kemudian Sayoko kembali masuk kedalamdapur…menyeduh teh kembali…seperti itu lagi… dan kembali lagi… (**MATTGASM:**…..??) akhrinya Sayoko kembali lagi dengan membawa teko teh lainnya.

"silahkan Lelouch-sama, _Darjeeling-_nya" Sayoko menaruh teko teh itu dihadapan Lelouch, namun Lelouch tak menyentuhnya lagi.

"…ada apa lagi, Lelouch-sama..?" Tanya Sayoko….LAGI.

"…sepertinya _Strawberry Milk_ enak.." jawab Lelouch.

"……………" tiba-tiba semua diem. Nunnaly menghiraukan semuanya, masih tenang meminum tehnya. Sementara alis mata Sayoko naik ketika mendengar permintaan Lelouch yang makin aneh-aneh.

"…baiklah…" Sayoko berjalan pergi kembali, menuju dapur… tapi dari kejauhan Lelouch berteriak…

" ah! Jangan lupa _strawberry short-cake_ juga!!"

"………." Sesampainya didapur, Sayoko akan memecahkan sebuah gelas…XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_(……Tambah aneh..?)_

Pagi-pagi diruang OSIS. ada Shirley dan Milly yang sedang mengurusi laporan, ada Rivalz dan Kallen yang sedang mondar-mandir nggak jelas diruangan. (**MATTGASM:**…_ini orang berdua kayaknya cocok juga….XD_) ada Suzaku yang sedang memakan sarapannya, dan ada Arthur yang tidur didekat kaki Suzaku.

Suasana pagi itu akan berubah ketika Lelouch tiba.

Dan Lelouch masuk kedalam ruangan.

"oh! Pagi, Lulu!" sapa Shirley.

"pagi…." Lelouch langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Suzaku yang memakan sandwich sambil mengkoreksi hasil tugasnya.

"Pagi, Lelouch…" sapa Suzaku, ramah. Seperti biasanya.

Lelouch tak mengindah-kan sapaan Suzaku, dia langsung mengambil sarapan (Baca: sandwich) punya Suzaku dan langsung memakannya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Suzaku cuman kena _stun _ dan diem pas ngeliat Lelouch dengan seenaknya mengambil makanannya.

"Lelouch…itu…itu sarapanku…aku belum makan dari tadi malam…karena harus mengerjakan tugas…" kata Suzaku dengan nada memelas. Walaupun dia tahu Lelouch tak akan mengembalikannya. Justeru memakannya sampai habis…

"hm? Maaf, aku tak mendengarmu" kata Lelouch yang telah menghabiskan sarapan punya Suzaku XD

"………….." Suzaku akhirnya cuman bisa mengalah dan kembali kepada tugas laporannya. XD

Sementara itu, Shirley dan Milly yang melihat hal itu dari jauh mulai berkomentar…

"…kasihan betul si Suzaku, jadi korbannya Lelouch melulu" bisik Milly.

"tau tuh.padahal Suzaku lagi sibuk belajar buat Beasiswa juga…" bisik Shirley balik.

"Lelouch akhir-akhir ini mulai aneh…ada apa dengannya ya?" Tanya Rivalz yang ikut nimbrung…

"mungkin salah makan kali…" jawab Kallen.

"iya, salah makan sarapannya Suzaku…" celetuk Milly.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(…………..)

Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Lelouch, Suzaku udah ditelepon duluan sama Orangnya…dengan segera dia mengambil hp-nya dan menjawab telepon dari Lelouch itu.

"ya, hallo? Baru saja aku mau pergi kerumahmu, Lelouch…"

"mau kemari? Bagus. Jangan lupa membawa Chocolate Fudge cake."

"…apa…? Cake…?"

"kau dengar aku."

"…yah, tak masalah…"

"dan waktumu hanya 30 menit."

"…baik, baik…"

Suzaku lalu menutup teleponnya. Dia berfikir kalau ada yang_ benar-benar _salah dengan Lelouch…namun suruhan Lelouch adalah kewajiban baginya. Maka dia langsung bergegas pergi…

_(About 27 minutes later…_)

Suzaku sampai ditempat Lelouch. Dan tentu saja dengan sekotak besar chocolate fudge cake yang berada ditangannya. Diapun langsung menghampiri Lelouch yang sedang duduk diruang tengah.

"hi, Lelouch. Ini cake-mu" kata Suzaku yang memperlihatkan cake-bawaannya kepada Lelouch.

"oh, Suzaku….aku sudah tak menginginkan chocolate-fudge… blueberry cheesecake nampaknya lebih enak" Kata Lelouch yang menatap Suzaku langsung.

"……………." Suzaku diem.

"maukah kau kembali dan menukarnya?" usul Lelouch.

"………….." Beruntung bagi Lelouch, Karena Suzaku tak akan melempar wajah orang yang dia sayangi menggunakan cake.

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**HarLowMaLLow:** (OwO) aih…_fluff, _nuu…!! X3 daftar cake lebaranku Semua itu..che… dasar…

**MATTGASM:** pengen bikin baju Suzaku… -_sigh-_ tapi nggak berani euyh…

**HarLowMaLLow:** (OuO) kenapa enggak yang di _rebellion? _ Yang Suzaku pakai jas coklat itu…? Nwuu??

**MATTGASM:**…ah kagak. Bajunya Suzaku yang itu kayak baju _Pegawai negri _(PNS)….ato keliatan kayak _penghulu_ lagi?? Pokoknya baju Suzaku yang warna coklat itu kayak _pegawai pemerintah _deh… ogah…

**HarLowMaLLow:**….bukannya iya ya? (-_confused-_)

**MATTGASM:** anyway, chapte ini mengerikan…bakat fluff-gw keluar….XP


	6. Chapte6: Blood test

_**XxX 99 Percent XxX**_

**MATTGASM:** _gilak…update melulu tiap hari..XD apa update-nya 1 minggu sekali aja ya? Sama ama penayangan anime-nya…setiap minggu…sekali doang. wakakaka…. (-__**dihajar author laen**__-) enggak kok...bo'ong… XD_

**To Nyu2:** HEH!? (O,O) SchneizelxLulu video? MAUUU!! SENPAAII AKU MAU LIAAAAT… 8D (_-diInjek2 uke_-) iya…Lulu beruntung memiliki Suzaku..wahaha… emang, Lulu begok belum sadar kalo hamil…. -3- oke! Update ahh!!

**To KagetsukiGo:** jangan dibunuh atuh…kasiann..wahaha…tau, makin aneh-aneh yaa? Wahaha…beli lah sono cake… XD mau saia beliin? Saia beliin permen sugus aja yaak (_-diinjek Kagetsukigo_-)

**To MBAH:**… (review yang sebenarnya paling ditunggu HarLow nih..) dasar tukang _**BLACKMAIL**_!! SUAMI SAMA ISTRI KOK SAMA AJA BEJADNYA!! Alagh, mbah. Jangan sok innocent…kau tahu apa arti _BONDAGE, _kau tahu…bahkan…kau lebih _Expert…._XD sialan…gara-gara tuh poto –pip- sialan!! LOL

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, Shonen-ai, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"ARGH! Sakit!!"

"tahan sebentar, sedikit lagi"

Lelouch merintih sakit ketika sedang ambil darah dirumahnya, Ditemani dengan Nunnaly. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa ambil darah? Karena hanya untuk memastikan saja. Nunnaly dan Suzaku yang memanggil dokter untuk Lelouch.

"sial, mengapa aku harus tes darah segala" keluh Lelouch yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari jarum suntik yang sedang mengambil darah dari urat nadinya. (**MATTGASM:**…_oh here we go again, my masochist…Kumat. _XP)

"karena aku dan Suzaku-san yang memintanya…" celetuk Nunnaly. "toh itu juga untuk kebaikan nii-san, biar kita tahu apa penyakit yang diderita nii-san…." Tambahnya.

Lelouch hanya menghela nafas panjang, menunggu tabung darah itu untuk terisi dengan darahnya.

"ah, sudah. Terima kasih banyak, Lelouch-sama, dan Nunnaly-sama. hasil tes-nya akan dikirim melalui surat…dikirim ke sekertariat OSIS ashford, jadi anda bisa mengambilnya kesana" ujar dokter perempuan itu sambil memasukan tabung darah punya Lelouch kedalam tasnya.

"baiklah…kapan hasilnya selesai?" Tanya Lelouch yang meraba bekas jarum ditangan kirinya.

"kira-kira…Lusa, Lelouch-sama. kalau begitu saya permisi…" kemudian dokter itu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Nunnaly dan Lelouch.

"sekarang tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja…maka kita semua akan tenang, iya bukan nii-san?" Kata Nunnaly pelan.

"…yah, kau benar." Lelouch hanya meng-iyakan perkataan adiknya itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"………?"

Ketika Lelouch berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan OSIS, dia menemukan Suzaku yang tertidur diatas meja. Semua berkas-berkas laporannya terjatuh dilantai. Lelouch beranjak untuk mengambil Berkas-berkas milik Suzaku yang terjatuh, dan sempat membaca isinya. Dimana Suzaku ternyata mengulangi Semua pelajaran dari awal lagi.

"…Suzaku. Kau bisa sakit jika tertidur disini." Lelouch perlahan-lahan mengoyang-goyangkan pundak Suzaku, untuk membuatnya bangun.

"huh…? Mm…jam berapa sekarang??" Tanya Suzaku yang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar sadar sepenuhnya.

"sudah sore, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengulangi pelajaran dari awal lagi?" Lelouch malah bertanya balik sambil menaruh Semua berkas-berkas laporan Suzaku yang terjatuh keatas Meja kembali.

"…hmph…iya, begitulah…bagaimana tes-darahmu, Lelouch?" Suzaku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, entah mengapa.

"sakit, tentunya." Ungkap Lelouch yang meraba kembali bekas jarum suntik yang berada ditangannya.

"ha-ha-ha…tentu saja aku tahu itu sakit, lalu kapan hasilnya keluar?" Tanya Suzaku yang diakhiri dengan tawa cirri khas-nya.

"lusa…dan surat hasilnya akan dikirim kesini, maka aku harus mengambilnya disini…huh. Merepotkan saja" keluh Lelouch. Dia langsung duduk diatas pangkuan Suzaku, dan Suzaku melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Lelouch.

"apakah keadaanmu sudah membaik, Lelouch?" bisik Suzaku tepat ditelinga Lelouch. Lelouch jadi sedikit merinding ketika Suzaku berbicara tepat di samping telinganya.

"nyah-- ssh, aku…tak suka….kau berbisik ditelingaku, Suza…!" gungam Lelouch pelan. Dia berusaha untuk lepas dari Suzaku, tapi Suzaku mencengramnya dengan sangat erat.

"..oh…kebiasaanmu mulai keluar… aku suka ketika kau mendesis '_nyaah'_, entah mengapa…aku menyukainya. Fuf." Suzaku malah tertawa, dan dia meniup telinga Lelouch, membuat Lelouch jadi merinding lagi.

"Nyaahhh!! Stop it…memalukan sekali…" kata Lelouch yang mukanya jadi merah sendiri XD

"sungguh aneh, pemuda sombong sepertimu bisa kalah dengan hal seperti itu...manis sekali, hum…" Bisik Suzaku yang perlahan-lahan menciumi Leher Lelouch, membuat Lelouch mengatakan _'nyahh-nyahh_'-nya itu berulang-ulang kali XD

Mendadak pintu ruangan terbuka, Suzaku dan Lelouch serentak berpisah dari posisi mereka….yang tadi. XD dan masuklah Rivalz dan Kallen. (**MATTGASM:**…_bawa mereka ke KUA aja kenapa…. –di tampar pake Knightmare XD_)

"oh! Hi Lelouch, Suzaku!" sapa Rivalz.

"…lho? Lelouch, mukamu merah. Sakit lagi ya?" Tanya Kallen sambil nunjuk kearah Lelouch, dimana Lelouch mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dengan cepat. Sementara Suzaku membereskan Berkas-berkas laporannya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"ah--! Aku tak apa, aku hanya butuh udara segar!" jawab (**baca:** _BANTAH_) Lelouch. Dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar . dan pergi hilang entah kemana. Rivalz dan Kallen saling bertatapan, mereka tak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi dengan Lelouch. Lalu mereka sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Suzaku yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

"ada apa denganmu, Suzaku?" Tanya Rivalz.

"Tak ada…" Jawab Suzaku. Masih senyum-senyum.

"Lalu, Ada apa dengan Lelouch?" Tanya Kallen.

"Mana kutahu…" Jawab Suzaku. Tetep senyum-senyum.

Rivalz lalu berjalan kearah meja yang masih ada berkas-berkas laporan Suzaku, dan melihat Semua lembaran-lembaran kertasnya. " yak ampun. Kau mengulang Semua pelajaran dari semester awal?? Aku sih, tak akan sanggup!" ujar-nya.

"yah… apa boleh buat, Suzaku-kan mengambil ujian Beasiswa untuk pergi ke Brittania… eh, ngomong-ngomong….apakah kau sudah memberitahu Lelouch soal pengambilan Beasiswa-mu ke Brittania?" Tanya Kallen yang juga ikut melihat berkas-berkas Laporan punya Suzaku.

"…………" Suzaku tak menjawab pertanyaan Kallen.

"nggak mungkin lah dia bilang ke Lelouch!! Kalau Suzaku mendapatkan beasiswa itu dari Euphie, maka dia harus pergi dari sini selama setahun…Lelouch pasti tak menginginkan hal itu…iya bukan, Suzaku??" malah Rivalz yang menjawab pertanyaan Kallen.

"…ya, Kau benar." Gungam Suzaku.

Sementara, Lelouch berjalan dilorong Kelas. Berusaha untuk menenangkan diri setelah apa yang terjadi. XD

"….hmph…." toh sebenarnya Lelouch tak benci-benci amat dengan sikap Suzaku yang seperti itu, apa malah sebaliknya? X3

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:**…._THAT'S NOT MY IDEA…IT'S HER IDEA! _(-Nunjuk kearah HarLow-) dasar muka eroge… beh…sama aja emang suami-istri…bener-bener deh….!!

**HarLowMaLLow:** seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, matt…!! ( -3- ;;;) ah, fufufufuf…83 83 83

**MATTGASM:**…_anyway, _dapet darimana tuh ide kayak gitu?

**HarLowMaLLow:**…uhmmm…._nowhere?_... 83

**MATTGASM:**…. (_-glare-_)….bohong yak?? Darimana tuh ide?!

**HarLowMaLLow:** ( -o-;;;) ah, che. Lagi bête juga… sebal…kenapa kau harus memberitahukanku soal itu…dan kenapa pula dia muncul disaat itu…KENAPA? KENAPA? (T--T)

**MATTGASM:**…kenapa pula ada _**BLACKMAIL…**_uke gua korbannye!!

(-_dasar orang2 nggak nyambung…-)_


	7. Chapte7: Results

_**XxX 99Percent XxX**_

**To KagetsukiGo:** lagh…saia ndak ada duit buat beli cake…beli permen sugus ajahh!! (_-dilempar gayung-_)praktekin ama kucing!? O.o mana bisaaa?? Hm, Janda Lelouch… (mengingat Lulu doyan pake warna2 ungu….) Bwahahakahahaakhak….XDXDXD

**To H.Veldargone:** ehem..soal _nyahh-nyaahh_ itu…ehm…itu…. (-_death glare ke HarLowMaLLow_-) Suza emang seme yang doyan mainin uke..XD iye dah saia usahain rada panjangan chapternyaahh

**To MBAH:**….ALAMAAK…_**BLACKMAIL **_ aja terus!! Mentang-mentang poto wa masok Animonster!! Sebarin aja…sebarin…SWT…lagian poto cosu wa kaga yang separah J.vo tho!! Jeh..Mbah…request-nya banyak bener…wa ngga sanggup…T--T Haduh…tega…

**To Nyu2:** (-_mulai menyutradarai_ xDDD-) Schneizel yah… -_susah ngetik namanya…. XP_- nanti deh yaaaa….saia cari inpormasi sama Harlow en Mbah sayah…n.n kecantikan Lulu tak dapat menghentikan Suza untuk pergi ke Brittania…wahahaha…XD reaksi lulu? Ini saia juga bingung mau kaya gimana reaksinya…XD iya-iya..jangan seminggu sekali…tapi sebulan sekali aja yaa…. (_-dibejek2-_)

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, Shonen-ai, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hari ini hari yang cukup cerah, tak ada awan hitam dilangit… pokoknya hari ini hari yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan… namun…

"Surat untuk hari ini!" Shirley melangkah masuk kedalam Ruang OSIS sambil membawa gundukan surat yang ditujukan kepada sekertariat OSIS mereka. Ketika Shirley menaruh Semua surat itu diatas meja, Milly, Rivalz, dan Kallen langsung mengamati surat-surat itu satu persatu…

"surat tagihan…surat proposal…surat kepala sekolah….surat kaleng… surat berantai…surat cinta…surat PLN….surat rumah sakit….eh…." ketika Shirley sedang melihat-lihat surat, dia menemukan salah satu surat yang berasal dari rumah sakit dan ditujukan kepada Lelouch.

"surat apa itu, Shirley?" Tanya Milly yang memisahkan surat tagihan dan surat-surat yang lain.

"um…surat hasil laboraturium…? Dan..ditujukan kepada Lulu.." jawab Shirley yang masih mengamati surat dari rumah sakit itu.

"iya tuh, katanya Suzaku kemarin Lelouch tes darah." Celetuk Kallen sambil membuang surat-surat yang tak berguna.

"…hum…bagaimana kalau kita buka?" tiba-tiba Shirley mempunyai niatan yang…buruk.

"heh!? Tapi..itu-kan ditujukan untuk Lelouch, seharusnya Lelouch yang membukanya!" sahut Rivalz dengan _innocent_ look… (**MATTGASM**:…………..)

"hah….siapa yang setuju untuk membuka surat ini, tunjuk tangan!" ujar Shirley sambil mengangkat salah tangannya.

"setuju." Milly dan Kallen sama-sama mengangkat tangan. Sementara Rivalz tidak. Maka dia tak berhak untuk melarang Shirley membuka surat itu karena dia kekurangan suara. XD

"oke! Akan kubuka nih…" Shirley dengan senang hati membuka surat yang ditujukan kepada Lelouch itu (_karena dapat dukungan dari Kallen dan Milly sih_….) dan langsung membaca isi surat didalamnya…

"……………"tak lama setelah Shirley membaca hasil tes punya Lelouch…dia malah terdiam. Kallen dan Milly yang bingung melihat Shirley terdiam mendatanginya.

"…hei, kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Kallen sambil menepuk pundak Shirley. Namun Shirley tetap tak bereaksi. Bikin Kallen tambah bingung.

"ehem…apa sih isi suratnya…" Milly bukannya bantuin Kallen untuk menyadarkan Shirley kembali malah mencoba untuk melihat isi surat yang masih dipegang oleh Shirley. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Kallen juga ikut melihat isi surat itu…

"…hei? Kalian kenapa?" kini Rivalz yang bingung melihat ketika temannya itu terpaku membaca hasil tes punya Lelouch…sekitar 5 menit kemudian…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" mereka bertiga sama-sama berteriak, Rivalz terkejut bukan main ketika secara mendadak tiga orang itu yang dari tadi terpaku diam malah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"A…ada apa?! Ke…kenapa kalian berteriak!?" sahut Rivalz yang terjatuh karena kaget mendengar teriakan mereka bertiga.

"i…ini mana mungkin?? Pasti hasilnya salah….!!" Sahut Shirley.

"ha…hasil Lab tak akan pernah salah! Be….berarti be…beneran dong?!" teriak Kallen.

"ta…tapi…itu tidak mungkin kan?" tambah Milly.

Reaksi mereka bertiga membuat Rivalz menjadi semakin bingung. Karena makin bingung, dia langsung berteriak frustasi…

"siapa saja tolong beritahukan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya TERJADI!!"

Shirley, Kallen, dan Milly sama-sama menatap keRivalz. Dan Shirley tanpa berkata-kata apapun langsung memberikan surat tes Lelouch kepada Rivalz. Dengan maksud agar Rivalz mengetahui sendiri apa yag sebenarnya terjadi…

"….hah….? Lelouch hamil?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lelouch terus-terusan menepuk-nepuk kasur tempat tidurnya, entah mengapa dia sangat merasa tak nyaman untuk tidur diatas tempat tidurnya sendiri…punggung-nya sakit seperti mau terbelah menjadi dua, dan kedua kakinya sakit setengah mati…

"ugh…ada yang benar-benar salah denganku…" Gungam Lelouch sambil menata bantal-bantal kembali. Tiba-tiba ada suara ribut-ribut diluar kamarnya, dan suara ribut-ribut itu semakin lama terdengar semakin dekat.

BRAK!!

Dan mendadak pintu kamar Lelouch terbuka dengan sangat kasar, membuat Lelouch kaget dan langsung berteriak kesal.

"ARGH!! Bisa nggak sih tenang sedikit!? Nggak tahu apa ada orang yang lagi berusaha untuk beristirahat…??"

"LELOUCH!!" teriakan Lelouch dibalas dengan teriakan pula. Yaitu teriakan Shirley, Rivalz, Kallen, dan Milly. Wajah mereka Nampak horror campur kaget.

"e…eh? A…ada apa perlu apa kalian kemari?? Dan mengapa harus ribut-ribut seperti itu??" kata Lelouch bingung ketika dia melihat teman-temannya itu ribut-ribut datang kekamarnya.

"ah…ada apa ini…?" Nunnaly dan Sayoko juga ikut masuk kedalam kamar karena mendengar ribut-ribut dari dalam Kamar. Dan mendapati Semua teman-teman Lelouch berada disana dengan tampang horror.

"LULU!! LULU!! KATAKAN KALAU HASIL LAB INI BOHONG….!!" Shirley langsung berlari kearah Lelouch yang shock, dia mengoyang-goyangkan pundak Lelouch dengan brutal.

"H—ha?! A…ap…?? He--hey! Ja--jangan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku…!!" Lelouch yang di_'puter-puter_' Abis-abisan sama Shirley hampir nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

"Lelouch…coba lihat hasil Lab-mu ini" Milly yang berusaha untuk tenang memperlihatkan surat hasil lab punya Lelouch yang menggemparkan.

"…? Kenapa kalian membukanya?" Tanya Lelouch yang akhirnya dilepas sama Shirley juga. Diapun mengambil surat miliknya itu.

"Itu bukan masalah! Yang penting isi dari surat itu!" sahut Kallen, dia Nampak tak sabar. Nunnaly dan Sayoko yang baru datang jadi bingung, karena mereka berdua tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Karena desak-an teman-temannya, Lelouch membuka dan membaca surat hasil lab itu. Tak ada yang aneh, sampai Lelouch menemukan tanda aneh yang berada diakhir surat.

_Indication Of Pregnancy:___**Positive**

Lalu ada jeda…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"ha…ha-ha-ha…" Lelouch malah tertawa.

"…Huh?!" Semua orang terkejut melihat Lelouch tertawa.

"surat ini salah kirim…ngaco saja…bilang hamil, ha-ha-ha…." Ujar Lelouch yang malah makin ketawa. Semua temen-temennya jadi gondok, terus mereka sama-sama teriak frustasi…

"Lelouch!! Disana ada namamu! Mana mungkin itu salah kirim!!"

Bahkan Milly menunjukan bungkus suratnya, dimana ada Nama '_Lelouch Lamperouge_' tertera disana. Dibagian paling depan pula.

"apa? Siapa yang hamil? Nii-san?" Nunnaly dengan polosnya bertanya sambil menggerakan kursi rodanya kearah kerumunan (**Baca:** _Shirley dkk_)

"…kalian sudah gila." Ujar Lelouch singkat.

"rumah sakit tak akan mungkin membohongi pasien-nya! Apalagi membohongi seorang _Lamperouge!_ Berarti hasil itu 100persen benar!" sahut Shirley, yang entah mengapa terlihat paling ber_semangat_.

"kalian sudah benar-benar gila! Aku ini seorang laki-laki! Mana mungkin bisa hamil sih?! _You are really out of your mind!!_" teriak Lelouch. Dia pikir orang-orang ini hanya mempermainkannya saja.

"baiklah, wajar saja kalau kau tak percaya…makanya aku membeli alat ini…" Milly terlihat seperti melemparkan sesuatu keatas tempat tidur Lelouch, dan Lelouch mengambil benda yang dilempar oleh Milly barusan itu.

"…._test pack?_"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"…Kau…menyuruhku…untuk menggunakan _testpack_..ini?" terlihat dengan sangat jelas sekali kalau Lelouch sudah benar-benar menganggap kalau Semua teman-temannya menjadi gila.

"hanya mencobanya sekali tak akan membunuhmu, iya bukan?" celetuk Kallen.

"ta…tapi…nampaknya Semua hal ini tak perlu…" gungam Rivalz.

"harus! Kita harus membuktikan kebenaran dari hasil lab lulu!" sahut Shirley.

"jangan dengarkan Rivalz, dia kekurangan suara untuk melarangmu. jadi? Lakukanlah, jangan buat kami jadi tambah bingung" kata Milly yang tak sabaran.

"nii-san?" Nunnaly juga ikut-ikutan….

Setelah didesak cukup lama, Lelouch akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya juga.

"baik! Baiklah! Agar kalian Semua puas!" sahut Lelouch. Dengan segera dia bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya, membawa _testpack_ itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sambil membanting pintu tentunya.

"um…siapa saja? Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan nii-san?" gungam Nunnaly.

"ah…nunnaly… uh…bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya?" Rivalz, Kallen, dan Shirley ragu-ragu untuk menjelaskannya kepada Nunnaly. Namun sepertinya Milly tidak.

"Nunnaly, Kakak-mu hamil." Dengan gamblang dan sangat lancar dia mengatakannya kepada Nunnaly. Rivalz, Kallen, dan Shirley langsung kalang-kabut mendengar Milly mengatakan hal itu kepada Nunnaly secara langsung.

"…eh? Nii-san…? Tapi kan nii-san co…" kata Nunnaly bingung.

"iya,kami tahu…suatu hal yang sangat aneh…" Kallen langsung memutus omongan Nunnaly.

Tak lama kemudian Lelouch keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa _testpack_ yang tadi ditangannya. Dia tersenyum menyeringai, dia akan membuktikan kalau Semua teman-temannya itu sudah kehilangan akal sehat dan gila.

"….lalu…? apa hasilnya?" Tanya Milly.

"tunggu sebentar. Butuh 5 menit…ah, kelihatan juga tandanya. Akan kubuktikan kalau kalian Semua gila, aku tak mungkin ha….eh…"

Pemikiran Lelouch akan langsung berubah ketika dia melihat tanda apa yang muncul di _TestPack _itu.

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** saia tahu…beberapa diantara kalian pasti ingin membunuh saia karena bikin _Cliffhanger._ Wahaha…. XD (_-sweatdropped-_) ampon juragan!! Chapter depan lebih menegangkan dan bla-bla-bla deh….sabar aja iaaap!! XD XD XD

**HarLowMaLLow:**………….

**MATTGASM:**………….

**HarLowMaLLow:** …capek…mau tidur….(-molor-)

**MATTGASM:**…dasar moodswing…. (_-sweatdropped-_)


	8. Chapte8:it's bad? no not at all

_**XxX 99Percent XxX**_

**MATTGASM:** Duh…maaf yaa saia hiatus…soalnya saia banyak tugas dari skul en depresi….huaaa…maap ya kalo update-nya jadi rada gak teratur begini XD (_-dihajar masaa FFN-_)

**To H.Veldargone:** iya…bayangin rame-rame yuk! XD (_-bayangin Lelouch pake dress hamil getoo-) _uawahahaha eiyaa….kapan Rebellion Twins update? Penasaran…haha..jangan-jangan Luchieva nanti cinta Ma Suzaku… (-langsung ngambil kesimpulan sendiri!-) _–ditampar H.Veldargone- _yosh! Thanks!

**To Korin:** gyaaaa!! XD XD mbak konaaaaan…..mbak konaaaan. Kau mengreview mpreg story ke… (_ngitung dulu_) 3 saiaaa!! XD

**To KagetsukiGo:** emangnya sugus beracun yaa?? Yo wes! Choki-choki atau beng-beng aja yaa!! XD permen blaster belang-belang item meraaa?? (Oh inget Mamat….) kalo itu sih saia juga mawww….XD yeah! Lelouch hamil! Tapi ngga tau Menjanda apa kaga! XDXDXD

**To Nyu2:** ISBN anthology knight? SAIA PUNYA!! SAIA PUNYAAAA!! XD (**Volume1**_**:978-404-854-1084**_) (**Volume2:**_**978-404-854-1367**_) (**Volume3:**_**978-404-854-1657**_) (**Volume4:**_**978-404-854-2005**_) Nyu-nyu senpai nggak mumbling kok!! XD nanti usahain Schneizel-san Muncul deh…X-3 semoga berguna buat senpai yaa!!

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, Shonen-ai, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lelouch tertunduk lemas diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia mengistirahatkan mukanya ditangannya, dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Semua teman-temannya berdiri disampingnya, saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung…

"…tolong bilang kepadaku kalau ini Semua bohongan."

Akhirnya Lelouch mulai berbicara juga.

"oh, lulu… semuanya telah jelas…bahkan, sangat jelas…" ungkap Shirley yang melihat hasil _testpack_ punya Lelouch yang bertandakan 2 garis merah. Yang tentu saja artinya positif hamil.

Milly langsung menyenggol tangan Shirley menggunakan siku tangannya, mengisyaratkan Shirley untuk diam dan membiarkan Lelouch untuk tenang dulu.

"a…ano…tapi, tapi bagaimana bisa ya? Mengingat kalau Lelouch itu…um…cowok?" bisik Rivalz kepada Kallen. Kallen menatap wajah Rivalz dengan penuh bijak sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu….

"namanya juga fanfiction, Semua bisa saja terjadi…" jawab Kallen dengan _sangat _bijak-nya.

"lalu…anak yang dikandung Lelouch itu anak siapa?" celetuk Rivalz lagi.

Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Rivalz, tak terkecuali Lelouch. Rivalz yang merasa ditatapi langsung buang muka kearah lain dengan sengaja.

"ah…di..dia benar juga… ada sebab, ada akibat" kata Milly sambil menyilang kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Lelouch teringat sesuatu. Malam itu, saat itu, Suasana itu….

"Suzaku?" ujarnya.

"EH?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Tunggu! Maksudmu… SUZAKU YANG NGEHAMILIN KAMU?" Teriak Shirley sekencang-kencangnya. Kallen dan Milly langsung membungkam mulut Shirley, Menghindarinya untuk berteriak lebih kencang lagi.

Lelouch hanya bisa mengeluarkan helaan nafas yang lebih panjang lagi, dan berusaha untuk menutupi mukanya yang jadi rada merah.

"lalu…Suzaku kemana ya? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan…" celetuk Kallen yang masih membungkam mulut Shirley bersama Milly. "oh, ya… kau tahu…Suzaku-kan sedang….ujian…." bisik Rivalz.

"oh…" angguk Kallen.

Kemudian kembali kepada persoalan Lelouch.

"nii-san…" Nunnaly yang dari tadi hanya diam kini berbicara juga. Dia mendorong kursi rodanya kehadapan Lelouch dan meraba wajah kakaknya itu.

"Nunnaly…." Ujar Lelouch ketika dia merasakan tangan hangat Nunnaly menyentuh wajahnya.

"Nii-san…apakah Nii-san sedih dengan berita ini?" Tanya Nunnaly dengan polosnya.

"a….ah…" Lelouch tak dapat menjawabnya, dia sendiri bahkan tak tahu harus bereaksi apa setelah mengetahui dirinya ternyata…hamil anak Suzaku…XP

"hum, Lalu…bagaimana rasanya, _disentuh_ Suzaku, Lelouch?" pertanyaan Milly terkesan mengejek, dia melepaskan tangannya dari Shirley kemudian berjalan kesamping Nunnaly yang berada didepan Lelouch.

Muka Lelouch jadi merah lagi…. Dan kemudian dia berkata…

"_magnificent….?"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( **FLASHBACK MODE **)

(**MATTGASM: **ini murni hasil otak saia….dengan dibantu oleh meh hahano-ue… dasar uke doyan di-Rape…hahahaha!! XXXDDDD)

Lelouch baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya pada jam 1 pagi tepat. Karena tak merasa mengantuk, diapun mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosannya setelah belajar dengan bermain catur sendirian.

Tak lama berselang, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu Jendela kamarnya. Dan Lelouch tahu siapa orang itu.

"Suzaku…." Ujarnya sambil beranjak dari tempat dia duduk untuk membuka kunci jendela, dan mempersilahkan Suzaku yang terlihat berantakan untuk masuk kedalam Kamar.

"Selamat Malam, Lelouch" sapa Suzaku dengan ramah, seperti biasanya…

"….apa kau tak tahu jam berapa ini, Suzaku?" Suzaku langsung disambut dengan omongan Tajam Lelouch.

"ah, dan kau sendiri mengapa belum tidur? Hm, nampaknya kita memiliki hubungan batin ya…" Suzaku malah membalas omongan tajam Lelouch dengan senyuman.

Lelouch lalu berjalan kehadapan Suzaku, dan menatap wajah Pemuda itu cukup lama. Seakan-akan dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Suzaku…

"…apakah aku harus meminta ijin darimu untuk menciummu?" Ujar Suzaku, nampaknya dia tak terlalu basa-basi amat dengan langsung mengatakan tujuannya datang kedalam kamar Lelouch malam ini.

"…Kurasa kau harus." Lelouch malah memainkan perkataan Suzaku. xD

"baiklah…kalau begitu….Lelouch Lamperouge yang agung, bolehkah aku mencium bibirmu itu?"pinta Suzaku dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum jahil xP

"…perlukah kau bertanya?" kata Lelouch dengan santai. Mendengar jawaban Lelouch yang serasa memainkan dirinya, Suzaku langsung mencium pemuda itu. Menarik tubuhnya agar lebih mendekat lagi kepadanya, dan Menciuminya dengan penuh Hasrat.

"Mm…." Lelouch bisa merasakan lidah Suzaku _bermain _ didalam mulutnya, dan tangan Suzaku yang Mendekap erat tubuhnya yang mungil.

Dan Lelouch suka berada di_tangan_ Suzaku.

Tak lama Kemudian Suzaku sendiri yang memutus ciuman itu.

"Huff….tidak, Tidak…bukan ini yang kuinginkan…" ujar Suzaku sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Merasakan bekas _Saliva _Lelouch dimulutnya.

"apanya yang tidak, huh? Kau tahu kalau aku paling benci jika ditolak…." Lelouch mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke Suzaku, dan menciumi Suzaku kembali. Tapi Suzaku malah langsung menggendongnya dengan sangat mudah dan membawanya pergi masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"hey--hey…kau mau apa…" Ucap Lelouch yang masih berada diatas gendongan Suzaku. Suzaku tak berkata apa-apa, hanya tersenyum kepadanya… diapun menurunkan Lelouch tepat didalam bathtub, dan mulai menyalakan keran Showernya.

"tubuhmu itu harus didinginkan, karena kalau terlalu panas…aku bisa repot nanti…" Kata Suzaku yang ikut masuk kedalam bathtub dan membasahi Semua Tubuh Lelouch dengan air dingin. Awal mulanya Lelouch berontak ketika serbuan _jarum air dingin _menghujani seluruh tubuhnya.

Namun Suzaku langsung menciuminya lagi, lagi, dan lagi… dengan deraan air dingin yang berada diatas mereka, mereka sama sekali tak memperdulikan apapun, hanya membiarkan hasrat dan kepuasan mengendalikan tubuh mereka berdua secara seutuhnya.

"Haa--h…..Suza, Suza…" muka Lelouch semakin memerah, merasa panas sendiri didalam tubuhnya walaupun air dingin menghujaninya.

Suzaku perlahan-lahan membuka kemeja Lelouch, dan menciumi seluruh tubuh Lelouch mulai dari dada hingga keleher bagian belakangnya. Membuat Lelouch mendesah pelan, diapun menciumi Suzaku balik.

"hh…nampaknya sudah cukup…" Bisik Suzaku. Lalu dia menjilat telinga Lelouch dan pindah menciumi Bibirnya kembali, Lelouch sedikit tersedak dengan air, namun dia tak perduli akan hal itu…

"su—sdah…cukup…apanya..nyah--" nampaknya Lelouch tak menyukai Perkataan Suzaku yang mengatakan kalau _ini sudah cukup…._Lelouch masih mau lebih…dan lebih…

"ssh….sabarlah…kau ini, tak sabaran… jika terkena air terus kau bisa sakit…" ucap Suzaku yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari dalam bathtub, dan sedikit mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil. Sementara Lelouch yang sudah _lunglai_ didalam bathtub hanya bisa menatap Suzaku dengan tatapan lemas, dia tak mau berhenti sampai disini…

"hop-- ayo." Suzaku lalu mengangkat Lelouch kembali, Lelouch mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak Suzaku ketika Suzaku membawanya keluar dari Kamar Mandi.

"badanmu sudah dingin, bukan? Nah sekarang…." Tiba-tiba Suzaku menghempaskan tubuh Lelouch yang lunglai diatas tempat tidur, dan dia langsung menekan tubuh Lelouch dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Menyebabkan Lelouch terperangkap diantara Tempat tidur, dan _Suzaku._

"ah-- dasar bodoh…" Lelouch mulai untuk menciumi Suzaku lagi, dan Suzaku membalas ciumannya. "tapi….biar bodoh….aku suka--" tambah Lelouch.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya…" ujar Suzaku yang tersenyum menyeringai. Perlahan-lahan tangannya membuka Celana panjang Lelouch, dan membuka celananya sendiri….

"Suzaku?" Lelouch terkejut ketika Suzaku membuka celana panjangnya, dan melepaskan kemeja yang basah dari tubuhnya. Suzaku tersenyum menyeringai kembali.

"dasar sombong…tapi…ditempat tidur…kau tak ada dua-nya, iya bukan….Lulu?" Kata Suzaku sambil mencium leher Lelouch, dan terus mencium hingga menuju kebawah…

"ah—aha…kau memanggilku Lulu, yeah. _i kinda like it_…nyaah…" Desah Lelouch, seketika dia tak merasa dingin lagi. Dia justeru merasa _panas. _Dan merasa lebih _panas _lagi…

"hhh…aku akan masuk…Lulu…" mendadak Suzaku mendorong pinggang Lelouch kepadanya, membuat Lelouch berteriak kencang karena sakit. Namun lama-kelamaan dia bisa menikmati hal itu.

"nyaah-- _More…_ayo….Suza…!" pinta Lelouch yang terengah-engah, dia menarik baju kemeja Suzaku, menyuruhnya untuk lebih _cepat _dan _dalam…._

"shh…banyak maunya…sabarlah…" Suzaku menundukan kepalanya untuk mencium Lelouch, Menjilati pipi hingga lehernya…. Lelouch menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk membuka baju Kemeja Suzaku yang belum terbuka, dan mendorong tubuh Suzaku dekat kepadanya…

"Lulu…"

"nyah—nyaaa…..Suza…_go…._ayo…."

Dorong.

"ah….."

"Suzaku!! Nyah--"

Desahan.

"uh…."

"NYAA!AH!! SUZAKU!!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(**FLASHBACK MODE : OFF**)

"………….." Lelouch terhuyung-huyung dan tersenyum ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. membuat Milly, Selaku orang yang bertanya tadi tak perlu menanyakan jawaban dari Lelouch lagi… XD

"jadi…sekarang bagaimana? Suzaku harus mengetahui hal ini…" Tanya Kallen.

"Eee?? Tapi, tapi….Suzaku kan sedang uji…" sahut Shirley. Emang dasar mulut toa… (**MATTGASM:** _kayaknya gua punya dendam pribadi sama dia yak… -_sweatdropped- _padahal enggak lho! DX_) Mulut Shirley sekali lagi ditutup oleh Rivalz dan Kallen.

"ya, kurasa rahasiakan dari Suzaku dahulu…Lelouch" usul Milly juga.

"…me…mengapa? Ini-kan ana…."

"iya kami tahu itu anak Suzaku, tapi sebaiknya Suzaku tak mengetahuinya dahulu..kita tak akan tahu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Suzaku, bukan? Toh dia juga sedang sibuk…"

Omongan Lelouch langsung diputus oleh Milly. Lelouch menghela nafas panjang, dia tak dapat membantah perkataan Milly maupun teman-temannya…

"baiklah… kita Rahasiakan hal ini dari Suzaku…tapi, Sampai kapan.." Tanya Lelouch dengan berat hati.

"….yah…kita lihat saja nanti…jika waktunya sudah tepat." Jawab Milly sambil tersenyum. _"Sampai Suzaku selesai ujian Beasiswa-nya, Lelouch…dia akan terpingkal mendengar berita ini…_" ujar Milly dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Lelouch merasakan tangan Nunnaly memegang tangannya.

"Nii-san…jadi…apakah ini berita baik…apa berita buruk untukmu?" Tanya Nunnaly. Pertanyaannya yang tadi belum sempat terjawab oleh Lelouch karena Lelouch sedang mengalami _Flashback_ yang sangat indah sekali XD

"…mungkin harus kujawab…iya."

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** argh…Hiatus awak…habisnya mau ujian…tapi saia usahakan untuk update terus…terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu lama…kalian pasti bosan menunggu….huwa, maafkan saia….XP

**HarLowMaLLow:** (OnO;) Bakayaro….

**MATTGASM:** anyway….eh MBAH…sombong lu!! Udah jadi makcomblang buat lu Ma Harlow, jarang review pula!! Kalo MBAH nggak review, ceritanya nggak lanjut nih! Mau kagaaa?? XD (-_NGANCEM-)_

**HarLowMaLLow:**………….


	9. Chapte9: Lulu

_**XxX 99Percent XxX**_

**MATTGASM: **minna-san….ada yang bisa bikin topeng Zero-nya lulu gak?? Saia desperet nih bikinnya!!! Nyari busa ma kaca susah bener yaa??? Haduh tolong saia senpai-senpai sekalian….nanti saia beliin permen lollipop deh XD –_nyogok-_

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, Shonen-ai, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah mengetahui berita yang mengejutkan itu…malam harinya, Lelouch tak bisa tidur. Matanya masih terbuka lebar, walaupun dia sudah tidur dengan posisi yang nyaman diatas tempat tidur.

Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan Lelouch (1)_meninggi _dengan sangat drastis, bahkan terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran _Lelouch Lamperouge._

Oke, intinya… dia dan Suzaku melakukan hal yang…_memang _sudah _sepantasnya_. Dan tiba-tiba _hasil-nya _melebihi bayangan Lelouch. (dan Suzaku, kalau saja dia tahu XP)

Memiliki seorang Anak mungkin _tak akan buruk _sama sekali.

Lelouch jadi ingat, Ingat akan permainan yang biasa dia mainkan bersama Suzaku saat masih kecil dahulu…dimana mereka bermain rumah tangga, Suzaku menjadi ayah dan Lelouch menjadi ibu (**MATTGASM:** _I know it's kinda lame…but…but…FLUFF!!!! XDDDD)_

Dan tiba-tiba saja Semua _terjadi Ke realita._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Nunnaly! Nunnaly…. Kenapa selalu kau yang harus _menikahi _Suzaku?" Tanya Lelouch kecil kepada adiknya, yang sedang bermain bersama dengan Suzaku kecil. Mereka bermain rumah tangga, seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasanya pula Nunnaly _menikahi _Suzaku. XD

"eh…Nii-san? Mau ikut bermain?" Tanya Nunnaly dengan polosnya yang sedang menaruh mahkota bunga diatas kepala Suzaku.

"na, kau mau jadi apa, Lulu?" Tanya Suzaku yang membantu Nunnaly memakaikannya mahkota bunga X3

"Aku mau menjadi istri Suzaku!" ujar Lelouch dengan lantang. Untuk sesaat Nunnaly dan Suzaku terdiam mendengar perkataan Lelouch sebelum mereka tertawa.

"ahahaha…baik! Ayo, kemarilah Lulu!" Suzaku membuka lebar kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan Lelouch untuk memeluknya. Lelouch yang senang langsung Menjumplangkan tubuhnya kearah Suzaku, membuat Suzaku terhempas ketanah.

Nunnaly tertawa mendengar Kakaknya dan Suzaku cekikikan, diapun ikut memeluk Suzaku beserta Lelouch.

"aku menikahi kedua orang yang aku sayang!" ucap Suzaku sambil tertawa, dia merangkulkan kedua tangannya dipundak Nunnaly dan Lelouch.

"baka! Kau harus memilih salah satu!" sahut Lelouch yang memegang tangan Suzaku dengan erat.

"eetoo?? Antara kau dan Nunnaly??" Suzaku terlihat terkejut ketika dia harus memilih orang yang paling dia sayang diantara Lelouch dan Nunnaly.

"ha-ha…Nii-chan, Suzaku-san tak akan bisa memilih" omongan Nunnaly terkesan mengejek Suzaku. xD

"uh, itu benar….karena aku sayang kalian berdua dengan sangat!" sahut Suzaku yang sekali lagi memeluk Lelouch dan Nunnaly. Nunnaly tertawa kecil ketika Suzaku memeluknya, sedangkan Lelouch hanya diam saja dengan tampang sebal.

"jadi kau tak menyayangiku, Suza-baka?" Tanya Lelouch yang melepaskan diri dari tangan Suzaku.

"eee??? Apa maksudmu, Lulu??" Suzaku malah bertanya balik dengan wajah bodoh XD

"huh! Aku tak mau berbicara denganmu lagi!" Lelouch langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Suzaku dan Nunnaly, Nunnaly tertawa lagi melihat kakaknya ngambek.

"eettooo…lulu….jangan marah!" Suzaku langsung memeluk Lelouch dari belakang. Lelouch masih tak bergeming. "jika nanti kita sudah dewasa, aku akan menikahimu! Apakah kau mau menikah denganku suatu saat nanti, Lulu?" Tanya Suzaku.

"……….." Muka Lelouch memerah ketika Suzaku mengatakan hal itu. Suzaku yang mengetahui kalau muka _Lulu_-nya itu jadi merah karena perkataannya langsung tertawa geli.

"ya? Menikah denganku?" Tanya Suzaku lagi.

"…iya iya! Aku akan menikahimu!" Jawab Lelouch yang mukanya jadi tambah merah.

"lalu? Lalu? Kita akan hidup bahagia, selama-lamanya! Dan mempunyai anak yang manis-manis juga, hehehe!" Tambah Suzaku yang makin erat memeluk _Lulu-_nya.

"uhm! Pokoknya aku yang akan menamai anak kita nanti, Suza-baka!" ucap Lelouch dengan intonasi nada _sombong_.

"ee? Lalu, kau mau nama anak kita seperti apa?" Tanya Suzaku lagi.

"…Jr." Jawab Lelouch sambil tertawa cekikikan. Kemudian dia mendorong kepalanya kebelakang, membuat Kepalanya dan Kepala Suzaku terbentur. Suzaku yang kepalanya terbentur langsung merintih sakit.

Nunnaly makin tertawa cekikikan. Disanalah dia sadar kalau kedua orang ini memang _tak ada _duanya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"….uh, begitu banyak _Flashback _untuk hari ini…"

Lelouch menarik selimutnya lagi. Entah mengapa hari ini dia sering sekali ber-_flashback_, mengenai masa kecilnya…dan kejadian _malam _itu…XD hampir semuanya…kemudian dia melihat jam digital yang berada diatas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam tepat.

"……………."

Tangan Lelouch meraba perutnya sendiri, kemudian perlahan-lahan dia memejamkan matanya.

"selamat tidur, Jr…"

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(1)perasaan berbunga-bunga/ senang yang tertahankan XD

**MATTGASM:** ah sial, terkontaminasi doujin dari senpai…. =-=; _ sekai de ichiban mama lulu ga suki_… sialaan…sialan….bakat angst saia mau dikemanakan ini…. Halaaaghh….anyway, ada yang ngartos cara buat topeng?? Seperti yang saia ucapkan diatas tadi XD SWT nih bikin topeng Zero-nya Lulu…..HIKS…HIKS…. T-T


	10. Chapte10: lies on love

_**XxX 99Percent XxX**_

**MATTGASM:** AAASYIKKKK!!!! CUMAN REMEDIAL 1 MATA PELAJARAAN!!!! YESH!!! Oh, kedodolan saia telah berkurang tahun ini… ahahahah…. XD (_-gak jelas-_)

**To DP:** ituh udah saia update…hehehe XD

**To Uzuronichi29kAWaii:**….what? so…so….so VULGAR? O.O (_-shiver in pleasure-) _That's a compliment for me….XD _–bow to you- _ yesh, this is the next chap…XP

**To MBAH:**….pelit review u!!!! dasar pasangan sombong, lupa sama orang yang udah berjasa _ngenalin _sama _nyomblangin_… DASAR!!! Nyebelin, Hahano-ue juga!!! Kok sama aja seh ngeselinnye???! Huuu!!!!! (_-di lempar kotak pizza-_) royalty? Nehi lah mbah….

**To Dani D'mile Lucious:** ha? Kok malah jadi ke mello? XD saia hampir melupakan mello kalau anda tak ngomongin si mello. HAHAHAHA…. (-_kena damprat-_) iye anjis bener yak mainannya? Kenapa nggak maen monopoli atau benteng-bentengan ajah…XD beli topeng di stopan? Anda mau bayarin ga? XD

**To NikuCross dVaizard:** iya…doyan ma Suzaku ya??? Sama dong!!! XDXDXDXD malang betul Suzaku…kesucianmu direnggut Lelouch… (_alamak bahasaku XD_) hahahaha~~~~……

**To .cho..luv.: **ha? Waduh dibaca 1-9 chapter penuh… kasian mata anda…XD iyah sayah juga suka itu adegan… pengen bawa Suzaku pulang kerumah…. (_-lho?-_) Lulu Mpreg…..hawahahaha….XD

**To :** oh! Hi! Sudah lama tak melihat anda...hawhawhaw XD genki desu ka? XD saia ketawa ngakak pas liat namanya... kawaii... tapi...ORANG TUA MACAM APA ITU NGASIH NAMA ANAKNYA ANEH-ANEH AJA, KASIAN ANAKNYA KALAU UDAH TURUN KE MASYARAKAT TAO!!! –_idih dia ceramah XD_- ehem, sankyu reviewnyaaa :D

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, Shonen-ai, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"……………….."

Rivalz, Milly, Kallen, dan Shirley teronggok bengong diruang OSIS. Mereka tak mempunyai topik untuk dibicarakan hari ini… sebenarnya ada, namun mereka Semua tak ingin membahasnya. Sampai Shirley yang frustasi membanting meja dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kita ingin berbicara apa! Soal Suzaku-san dan Lulu bukan?! Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kita ngomonginnya?!"

Semua mata kemudian mengarah ke Shirley yang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena terlalu bersemangat berbicara.

"aku penasaran…benar-benar sangat penasaran, bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya…" gungam Kallen dengan nada yang sangat pelan sekali.

"eew, aku tak mau tahu…" Rivalz langsung mengeluarkan tampang eneg, tak ingin melanjutkan membahas Suzaku dan Lelouch. Yang tak ada habisnya itu…

"masalahnya sekarang-kan bukan itu? Masalahnya adalah kapan Lelouch akan memberitahu Suzaku soal…uhm…_itu?_" celetuk Milly yang dari tadi diam sambil melihat teman-temannya ber_gungam_ sendiri.

"i…iya sih…" kata Shirley yang kembali kepada tempat duduknya.

"kurasa kita hanya bisa menunggu….membiarkan Lelouch untuk memutuskan dan yang memberitahu Suzaku..." kata Milly dengan bijak.(**MATTGASM:** _tumben...XD)_ ketika mereka Semua sedang heboh membicarakan Suzaku dan Lelouch, pintu masuk ruang OSIS terbuka. Dan terlihat sosok Lelouch masuk kedalam.

"Lulu!"

"Lelouch!"

Sahut mereka Semua. Kemudian mereka Semua langsung berlari mengepung Lelouch yang baru datang. Lelouch menatap wajah mereka Semua dengan tatapan takut, karena mereka Semua mengitari dan menatapnya dengan aneh.

"...ada apa dengan kalian ini?" Tanya Lelouch sambil berjalan pergi dari kepungan teman-temannya. Kemudian dia duduk diatas sofa besar berwarna merah, tempat kesukaannya.

"Lulu! Lulu! Apakah kau sudah memberitahu Suza...." omongan Shirley, (_yang sekali lagi) _terhenti karena dibungkan Milly dan Kallen. Kenapa semuanya senang untuk membungkam mulut Shirley ya?

"ah....Suzaku...sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, dimana dia?" Lelouch Nampak bersemangat ketika datang kepersoalan Suzaku. Lagipula sudah 2 hari dia tak melihat pemuda berambut coklat keriting dan bermata hijau itu. Yang telah menghamili dirinya pula....XD

"eh...seharusnya dia sudah kemari, mungkin sebentar lagi!" ujar Rivalz setelah melirik kejam dinding.

Lelouch perlahan-lahan tersenyum, entah mengapa dia ingin menemui Suzaku hari ini. Bukan untuk memberitahukan soal _let's-get-pregnant-thing_ ini, tapi menemuinya sebagai '_lulu', _menemuinya sebagai _sahabat, _menemuinya sebagai _kekasih..._ tapi mungkin kalau ada kesempatan dia akan memberitahunya...tapi untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin berada didekat Suzaku...

Dan kebetulan sekali, orangnya datang.

"ah, genki ne! Minna-san!" sapa Suzaku dengan ramah.

Semua orang langsung nengok kearah Suzaku, Lelouch terlihat berseri-seri ketika melihat sosok Suzaku masuk kedalam ruangan. "e....eh, Suzaku!!! Apa kabar!!!!" Rivalz langsung berjalan kearah Suzaku, dan menepuk pundaknya.

"ah, kabarku baik... hai Semua, hai Lelouch..." Suzaku langsung memusatkan mata dan senyumannya kepada Lelouch. Lelouch berasa ingin memeluknya kalau saja tak ada orang-orang disana...

"e....eh, ayo! Kalian Semua, kita pergi!!!" Rivalz langsung menarik ketiga perempuan nggak jelas (_Baca:___Kallen, Shirley dan Milly. Hua! _Maapkan saia para perempuan-perempuan anthology queen XD_) keluar dari dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan Suzaku berdua dengan Lelouch.

"Lelouch, hi." Suzaku kemudian duduk disamping sofa Lelouch, dan tersenyum kepadanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Lelouch langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh Pemuda itu. Dan Suzaku membalas pelukannya.

"maaf ya...2 hari ini kita jarang bertemu... aku merindukanmu..." ujar Suzaku sambil mencium kepala Lelouch, mencium wangi shampoo lavender Lelouch yang dia sukai...

"aku juga merindukanmu...sangat..." perlahan-lahan Lelouch beranjak untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Suzaku, dan memendamkan wajahnya disekitar leher Suzaku.

"apa saja yang kau lakukan selama 2 hari itu...oh iya, bagaimana hasil tes darahmu yang waktu itu?" Tanya Suzaku yang sama sekali tak keberatan memangku Lelouch XD

"............." Lelouch terdiam untuk sesaat. Mungkin, ini saatnya untuk memberitahu Suzaku...

"ah, aku tak apa. Jangan khawatir...namun, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku...Suza-baka..." ucap Lelouch sambil memainkan rambut keriting Suzaku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"ah...nama panggilan itu... ha-ha-ha...Lulu..." Suzaku tertawa ketika mendengar nama kecil-nya keluar lagi dari mulut Lelouch. XD

Mungkin tak harus sekarang dia memberitahu Suzaku...toh....Lelouch masih punya banyak waktu....diapun memejamkan matanya dan melemaskan kepalanya dileher Suzaku lagi....

"..............." Suzaku memeluknya semakin erat... namun ada banyak hal berkecamuk didalam pikirannya...

"_Lulu...aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu pergi ke Brittania... namun... Beasiswa itu... dan...Euphie...sudah_ _'membeliku'....lulu...aku tak ingin berpisah darimu...tapi...."_

Namun Suzaku dengan cepat menghilangkan pikirannya akan hal itu, dia langsung mencium kepala Lelouch lagi dan mengucapkan kalimat manis ditelinga Lelouch.

Merasakan Kebahagiaan dan Ketenangan untuk sesaat, tak akan melukai Suzaku maupun Lelouch...iya bukan..?

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** aduuuuhhhh ojaaaaaannn..... (_-ketularan nonton sketsa gara2 si sena XD-) _ huhuhu...UAS saia menyebalkann... mana disuruh bikin cover proposal....XD sudahlah tak apa...anyway kalau saia jarang update, saia jangan dibunuh ya! Saia akan berusaha untuk update terus kok! Doakan aku yaaaa!!!! XDXDXDXDXDXD thaaaah! XD


	11. Chapte11: Truth

_**XxX 99Percent XxX**_

**MATTGASM:** GAWAAAAT!!!! UUD PORNOGRAFI UDAH DI-SAHKAAAAN!!!! TIDAAAK!!! NASIP DOUJIN PINK SNIPER-KU YANG LAGI OTW GIMANAAA?? NANTI KEHALANG BEA CUKAI LAGI!!!! HUAAAA!!!!!! T-----T (_-author lebay mode_-)

**To Dani D'mile:** whoh!! Janda kembang Lelouch.... janda yang paling cantik se-Ashford gakuen...wakakakak!!!! XDXD hua... jangan ngarepin Suzaku kebrittania...huaa... T-T maen sodor-sodoran? Bujug..... XD ye...nggak mau....buat saia topengnyaaa!!! XD eh tapi saia udah mesen di Ohayou si....hehe XP

**To Ai-chan 13:** huaaa... it's not my fault..XD nasib pasti akan terbalik...hoho, kita lihat saja nanti... X3 thx!!! =D =D

**To NikuCross dVaizard:** kayaknya endingnya masih suangat jauh... XP iya...mari...kita jadikan Janda kembang lulu ditinggal suami ke Brittania..hohow XD

**To :** iya...kita jadikan mereka penghuni _harem _untuk SuzaLulu... howhwowhwo XD pair RivalzKallen itu ada ngga sih... kayaknya seru juga...hohoho XD Suzaku itu nggak begoo.... tapi tolol.... (_-sama aja kali!!!!_-) iya semoga anaknya nggak sebodoh Suzaku....

**To Nyu2: **senpai...kaw menggunakan bahasa apa itu...saia orang katro ngga ngartos.. T------T; French ya? Saia jerman. Hoho XD iya... saia juga nggak nyangka bisa bikin –PIP- SCENE versi INDONESIA secara _**GAMBLANG. **__(-jujur aja... di __**My pleasure master mello**__, saia aja nggak berani bikinnya....XP_-) hah? Doujinnya dateng tanggal 23 november!? Cepet banget!!!! T-T _a little bit white lies won't hurt them..._hohoho XD

**To Feathery Bear:** aaah... I want send the doujin to you... T---------T huh... not have much time... and I want to see the video too... XP aaa....angst...well...let's see....XD

**To VongoLa-al:** AYO RAME-RAME NONTON !!!!! XD hah??! Jadi dikau baca fict saia yang ini karena ada tulisan _**MPREG**_ nyaaa?!? =D kayaknya saia sudah terkenal menjadi author Indonesia yang doyan bikin plot _**MPREG **_ yaa... _(baca: __**My pleasure, master mello, WTF, DOUBT & TRUST**_-yang sebenarnya Mpreg secara tak langsung) whow...._**MPREG **_oleh mattgasm.... satu-satunya author indonesia yang bikin MPREG? _–maybe-....._HAHAHA....XD

**To Cho..Luv:** uhm...mengapa tak ada C.C? sebenarnya dia karakter kesayangan saia....tapi... saia lupa masukin dia...maap ya jeung C.C.... nah,, kalau ROLLO? Mengapa saia tak memasukan ROLLO?! Jujur aja... (_maaf bagi seluruh fans ROLLO diseluruh Indonesia dan Dunia..._).... saia tak suka ROLLO... penghalang terbesar cinta SuzaLulu... mampus...cuman dijadiin _pion belaka _ sama lulu....EMANG ENAAAK??? XP (-_kena tampar -_)

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, Shonen-ai, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sekali lagi, Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, dan Kallen berkumpul diruang OSIS. Tanpa Suzaku dan Lelouch. Karena tak mungkin membicarakan tentang mereka kalau ada orangnya secara langsung.

" nampaknya Lelouch tak akan memberitahu Suzaku..." celetuk Milly.

"dan Suzaku tak akan memberitahu Lelouch." Tambah Kallen.

Memberitahu apa? Kalau Suzaku akan di mutasi ke Brittania atas perintah Euphimia li Brittania? Dan Lelouch yang hamil anak Suzaku? Kedua-duanya sama-sama tak ingin memberi tahu _pasangan _masing-masing.

"kenapa sih Suzaku harus setuju untuk pergi ke Brittania?" Kata Rivalz, nada bicaranya terdengar mengeluh.

"tapi katanya-kan cuman buat percobaan aja..." kata Shirley, yang entah mengapa jadi tak semangat hari ini.

"ya, percobaan selama _setahun_. Bagus sekali" sindir Milly.

"kasihan Lelouch...jika dia ditinggal Suzaku..." celetuk Kallen.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kallen, karena dia benar. Jika Lelouch ditinggalkan oleh Suzaku dengan keadaannya yang _seperti itu...._ bukankah semuanya akan menjadi lebih membingungkan dan kompleks?

"ah...ano...apa sebaiknya kita saja yang membantu mereka untuk memberitahu satu sama lain....?" usul Rivalz.

"NGGAK!" teriak Milly, Kallen, dan Shirley. Sudah terlihat kalau pendapat Rivalz selalu ditolak oleh Semua orang. XD

"kita tak boleh mencampuri urusan mereka! Kalau sudah saatnya mereka untuk memberitahu ya pasti mereka bakal ngomong lah!!" sahut Shirley.

"setuju." Ujar Kallen dan Milly sambil angkat tangan tanda setuju dengan perkataan Shirley.

"ya---ya kan aku cuman ngusulin..." kata Rivalz pelan. Dia sudah benar-benar kalah telak dengan teman-teman perempuannya XD

"...sesungguhnya... aku masih penasaran..." gungam Kallen yang entah mengapa mukanya jadi merah.

"eh? Penasaran akan apa?" Tanya Milly.

"...penasaran...siapa yang _dibawah...._" Jawab Kallen (_dengan sangat langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi_.....whoh....)

"LELOUCH." Kata Shirley dan Milly langsung. Pertanyaan itu seumur hidup akan memiliki jawaban yang sama..._dan _tak akan pernah _berubah...._

"ah...iya...dasar _uke-face_..." Kallen langsung menegak air putih dingin.

"................" Rivalz tak mengerti akan apa yang mereka Semua bicarakan....namun nampaknya tak jauh-jauh dari Suzaku dan Lelouch.... (**MATTGASM:** _ya iyalah... pengen wa bejek ini orang.... XP_)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"hey, Arthur!"

Suzaku yang sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah tiba-tiba saja kakinya dihantam oleh Arthur yang langsung mengigit kakinya dan mencengramnya dengan benar-benar sangat kuat XP

Suzaku berusaha setengah mati untuk melepaskan kucing itu dari kakinya. ketika dia berhasil untuk mengangkat Arthur, kucing itu dia dekap erat-erat.

"apakah kau tak punya kerjaan lain selain mengigiti seluruh bagian tubuhku..." gungam Suzaku dengan nada frustasi. Arthur, yang tak mengerti akan ke-frustasian Suzaku malah mengigit tangan Suzaku. Dan menancapkan cakarnya sedalam yang dia bisa.

(**MATTGASM:** _untung si Shangri-la _–kucing wa...haha, namanya aneh- _ kagak sebejat Arthur...yang ada kalo sampe tuh kucing bejat... kagak wa kasih makan 3 tahun....wa kasih ikan asin tiap hari biar bulunya rontok!!!_)

"AH!!! ARTHUR!" teriak Suzaku yang kesakitan. Dia ingin melempar kucing itu namun kasihan, akhirnya dia mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya dengan cepat dengan harapan Arthur menjadi pusing dan melepaskan gigitannya.

Arthur dengan segera melepaskan taringnya dari tangan pemuda itu, dan berjalan pergi tanpa raut wajah bersalah dimukanya sama sekali.

"aduh...heran...kucing itu...makin beringas aja kelakuannya tiap hari..." keluh Suzaku sambil menghapus noda darah yang ditimbulkan oleh taring dan cakar Arthur ditangannya.

Sementara tak jauh dari Suzaku berdiri, ada Lelouch yang sedang berjalan. Sambil memakan kepingan coklat yang baru saja dia ambil dari dapurnya Sayoko XP

"uh? Suza...."

Lelouch terkejut ketika melihat ada Suzaku yang berdiri ditengah-tengah lorong sambil merintih sakit ditangannya. Karena penasaran dan sudah lama tak menemui Suzaku, dia langsung berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Suzaku" Sapa Lelouch dengan ramah, dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah coklat tentunya.

"ah...lulu" sapa Suzaku balik. Masih mengelus-elus tangannya yang digigit Arthur.

"tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Lelouch. Dia langsung menarik tangan Suzaku yang terluka dan mengamatinya sebentar. Dia melihat banyak bekas cakaran dan gigitan ditangan Suzaku, tanpa perlu pikir panjang lagi Lelouch sudah tahu kalau Suzaku baru saja _dihancurkan _oleh Arthur.

"ah..ya....kau tahu sendiri-lah...haha" Jawab Suzaku dengan senyuman pahit diwajahnya. Lelouch tersenyum balik dan langsung memeluk Suzaku. Suzaku yang langsung dipeluk oleh Lelouch tanpa aba-aba sedikit goyah, namun dia memeluk Lelouch dengan erat. Sehingga tak terjatuh.

Terbesit dipikiran Lelouch kalau mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk member tahu Suzaku....

"Suzaku..." ucap Lelouch dengan pelan. Dia sudah tak perduli mereka berdua ada dimana, yang pasti tempat mereka berdua berpijak dan berpelukan adalah tempat yang sepi tak dilalui orang.

"hm? Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Suzaku.

"uh, aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh dan tak masuk akal... ta...tapi ini Semua nyata..." Lelouch sudah takut duluan sebelum dia mengatakannya.

" ada apa Lulu? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Suzaku sepertinya sudah tahu kalau Lelouch mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin dia beritahu kepadanya.

"Su...Suzaku....aku...."

Baru sedetik Lelouch membuka mulutnya, omongannya terputus ketika dia melihat Euphimia berjalan kearah mereka. Dengan cepat Lelouch melepaskan diri dari Suzaku dan Suzaku tahu mengapa Lelouch melepaskan diri darinya. Karena ada Euphie yang berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Lelouch-san! Suzaku-kun!" kata gadis berparas cantik nan menawan itu. Lelouch mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika dia mendengar Euphie memanggil nama Suzaku dengan _embel-embel _'-kun' dibelakangnya.

"Euphie-sama" dan Lelouch makin terperenjat ketika Suzaku memanggil Euphie dengan _embel-embel _'-tuan'.

"jadi...aku sudah menyiapkan tiket untukmu, lusa! Lloyd akan menunggumu langsung dibandara! Jangan sampai telat ya..." ujar Euphie sambil tersenyum.

Tunggu. Tiket? Bandara? Lelouch curiga mendengarnya.

"......................" Sementara Suzaku tak berkomentar apapun...

"ada apa? Apa maksudmu dengan tiket? Dan Bandara? Siapa yang mau pergi?" Tanya Lelouch, dia mendesak Euphie untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"lho? Apakah kau belum tahu, Lelouch-san?" Euphie malah bertanya balik kepada Lelouch.

"tahu akan apa?" Lelouch menjadi semakin tak mengerti...

"Suzaku-kun akan pindah keBrittania esok lusa."

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(BGM:_**Akatsuki no Kuruma**__-FictionJunction YUUKA_)

(BGM:_**Gundam SEED Destiny song**_)

**MATTGASM:** arghh...sial...masuk rumah sakit lagi... =o=; gilak. Wa sakit lagi... padahal cuman kecapekan doang sampai jatuh dari tangga.... (_haha, iya, cuman..._) tekanan darah drop sampai 100/40.... sampe dirawat...hahaha...maap kalau updatenya telat yaa.. rada susah ternyata nulis diatas meja RS...resek....goyang-goyang. Hoohoho XD

**NB:** anyway! Ada yang berniat pergi ke J-EXPO tanggal 9? Di PRJ? Insyaoloooh saya kesana tanggal segitu... haha, kalau udah keluar dari RS ya! Mau ketemuan? Hahaha! XD


	12. Chapte12: DECISION

**XxX **_**99Percent XxX**_

**To Ai-chan 13**: hoho....saya juga suka line itu...saya bikinnya juga sambil ketawa...hehe XD ah...angst...pengen...tapi...tapi... haduhh.... tak mau angst..tapi..HUEEE.... TT-TT; iya...mintanya pada panjang-panjang yaa....hehe... halagh...baru keluar dari rumah sakit kok malah masuk rumah sakit jiwa lagi...

**To Dani D'mile:** LHO? MAAPKAN SAIA!!! SAIA TAK TAHU!!! O.O hua... Dani...maapkan saya.. ini saya kasih duren XD (_sumpah dirumah banjir duren...huek....XP_) halagh....dari awal aku tak pernah, percaya kata-katamu... (_-di injek pakai mike-_) eh salah itu sih lagunya matta band... dari awal sampai sekarang....kita masih aja ngomongin Lelouch sang janda kembang dari kampung Ashford :D emang dasar Janda... mana doyan pake warna ungu..makin tambah Janda dah... iya ke PRJ....ya udah...dikau saya cantolin dipesawat aja...kan enak tuh...ngga usah bayar tiket... hehe

**To Cheese-kun: **Haduh...dipanggil madam...senangnya... XP (_kebiasaan dipanggil __**Monsieur **__dan __**Chichi-ue **__sih...hehe nama buat cowok Semua...sialan.._) eto... you're from German? Sugoi ja nai! :D hehe... bisa bantuin PR bahasa jerman saya dong.... hehe.... (_muka bejat_) eto....seme sadis....hua...whow...8D iyaa...saya usahakan ini... XP

**To NikuCross dVaizard:** iya....akatsuki no kuruma...lagu GSD...halah... pas awal mula nonton geass....kaget setengah mati... "_NGAPAIN KIRA YAMATO SAMA LACUS CLYNE ADA DI CODE GEASS?"_ (Baca: SuzakuEuphie) kan mirip tuh...hehehe XP kucing saia lebih bejat dari Arthur lho..keren yaa...hehe..calon janda...wkwkw.....

**To Feathery Bear:** GYAA...i love your words... XP _"can't wait for Lelouch to tell Suzaku that he's expecting Suzaku's baby..._" gyaa... you made me in fangirl mode XD LuluSuza...unfortunately, there is LuluSuza... they are exists.... huu...T-T; but sometimes, I want to make Lulu as seme... as a 'father'/ 'daddy'.....AHA-AHAHA-AHAHA.... Mommy Suzaku?? AHAHA-AHAHA-AHAHA... _(-Got slapped from my haha-ue-) _

**To H. Veldargone**: iyah..lulu...mau ditinggal sama bapak anaknya.... dasar bapak nista....bejat... minta dibakar rame-rame kali ya...

**To Cha-chan.d-psycholic:** ne?? apakah dikau _NOSEI-Lelouch Alweyz? _Hahaahakkkk.... XD panpik MPREG naruto? Udah pernah sekali, judulnya _After the rain, _KisaIta pair. Iya.... KISAITA.... tapi karena suatu hal saya delete....hehe!! jr? iya, lucunya... nama anaknya zalu?? Jalu kali....XD

**To cho-chan chibi:** ah jangan begityu...saya mau usaha cosplay jadi Euphie nih tahun depan.... hehehe...jangan begityu sama Euphie-sama yang cantik.... (_belain Euphie_)

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, Shonen-ai, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"_lho? Apakah kau belum tahu, Lelouch-san?" Euphie malah bertanya balik kepada Lelouch._

"_tahu akan apa?" Lelouch menjadi semakin tak mengerti..._

"_Suzaku-kun akan pindah keBrittania esok lusa." _

(prologue)

"A....apa katamu?" omongan Euphie terdengar tak masuk akal ditelinga Lelouch. Suzaku? Pergi pindah ke Brittania? Esok lusa? Mengapa dia baru tahu sekarang...?!

"Euphie..." nada bicara Suzaku menjadi pelan, mengisyaratkan Euphie untuk tak banyak berbicara kepada Lelouch. Setelah mendapat isyarat dari Suzaku, Euphie langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Suzaku! Apa-apaan ini? Kau akan pergi ke _Brittania_?! Suzaku! Jangan hanya diam saja, katakan sesuatu kepadaku! SUZAKU!" Lelouch mendadak menjadi histeris, dia langsung menarik baju Suzaku dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Suzaku.

"Lelouch..tenanglah, aku mohon tenang..." Suzaku memegang kedua tangan Lelouch dengan erat, menghentikan pergerakan Lelouch yang terlihat mulai goyah.

"aku tak ingin kau pergi....! Suzaku, Suzaku! Katakan padaku kau tak akan pergi!" teriak Lelouch histeris. Euphie dan Suzaku sendiri terkejut ketika melihat Lelouch berteriak histeris sekali, mereka tak menyangka kalau Lelouch bisa lepas kendali seperti itu...

"Lulu...! aku mohon....tenangkan dirimu dahulu...lulu!" Suzaku akhirnya memeluk Lelouch dengan erat, dia tak perduli ada Euphie yang melihat. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah bisa membuat Lelouch tenang dan tak melukai dirinya sendiri.

Tapi yang ada adalah Lelouch mendorong Suzaku, matanya menatap tajam ke mata emerald-green punya Suzaku. Dia mengayunkan tangannya dan langsung menampar wajah Suzaku.

"AH!" Euphie terkejut melihat Lelouch menampar Suzaku. Suzaku yang ditampar oleh Lelouch hanya bisa tertegun sambil memegang pipi sebelah kanannya yang barusan ditampar dengan sangat kuat hingga merah.

"DASAR BODOH! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Suzaku melihat ada butiran air mata jatuh dari mata ungu-violet Lelouch, dia langsung merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat Lelouch menangis. Sekaligus kaget, karena Lelouch hampir tak pernah menangis...

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi, Lelouch segera berlari menjauhi Suzaku dan Euphie, sejauh yang dia bisa.

"LULU!" teriak Suzaku, namun teriakannya dihiraukan oleh Lelouch yang sudah berlari cukup jauh.

"Suzaku-kun! Ayo kejar dia! Kasihan dia...dia...dia menangis tadi..." kata Euphie yang jadi merasa khawatir akan keadaan Lelouch.

"iya...uh...lulu..." Suzaku dengan segera berlari mengejar Lelouch...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lelouch berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya, dia tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Suzaku, mengapa dia bisa begitu tega untuk pergi _tanpa _memberitahu dirinya? Apakah Suzaku takut kalau Lelouch akan menghalangi kepergiannya? Apakah itu alasan mengapa Suzaku tak memberitahunya?

"baka...." air mata Lelouch terasa tak mau berhenti, air matanya terus menerus jatuh dari kedua bola mata violet-nya itu...

Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Lelouch sudah tahu siapa itu...pastinya itu Suzaku.

"Lulu...." Kata Suzaku dengan lirih, ada nada penyesalan dikata-katanya.

"....pergi kau..." Lelouch dengan ketus mengusirnya, dia tak mau menghadap keSuzaku, dia tak ingin Suzaku melihatnya dalam kondisi labil dan lemah seperti ini...

"maafkan aku...Lulu..." ucap Suzaku.

"aku....aku tak mengerti! Mengapa...mengapa kau harus pergi?!" sahut Lelouch. Dia masih membelakangi Suzaku...

"mereka....mereka membutuhkan bantuanku...dan...dan mengingat kalau Brittania itu...masih bisa _diselamatkan_ dari dalam...ya aku..." ucap Suzaku secara perlahan-lahan. Dikepalanya dia memilih kata-kata yang _aman _agar tak membuat Lelouch menjadi tambah kesal dan sedih lagi.

"kau memang BODOH! Kau terlalu baik kepada orang sampai-sampai tak bisa menolak permintaan mereka! Dan kau tega meninggalkanku disini, ditempat ini! Sementara kau pergi keBrittania bersama dengan _EUPHIE!_" teriakan Lelouch bercampur dengan isak tangis kecil.

"Lulu..." Suzaku kini telah kehilangan kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba rasa pusing menyerang kepala Lelouch. Begitu cepat, begitu mendadak, dan begitu _sakit._ "AH..." dia langsung memegang kepalanya, pandangannya mulai blur semua dan dia susah untuk bernafas... entah apa yang terjadi.

"lulu? Lulu, kau tak apa...??" Suzaku terkejut melihat Lelouch goyah dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"_tidak...apa...apa....yang terjadi....Suzaku..."_

Lelouch perlahan-lahan jatuh. Namun Suzaku dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Lulu?! Lulu?! Kau kenapa?! Hey!" Suzaku kini menjadi panik melihat Lelouch yang tak sadarkan diri ditangannya.

"_Suzaku...jangan tinggalkan aku....jangan tinggalkan anakmu..."_

"Lulu!!!" Suzaku berusaha untuk membangunkan Lelouch kembali dengan cara mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, namun nampaknya hal itu sia-sia belaka.

"_Suzaku...aku membutuhkanmu....aku tak mungkin menjaga anak ini sendirian...."_

"Lulu....maaf...maafkan aku...." karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Suzaku hanya bisa memeluk Lelouch dengan erat dan mengucapkan kata maaf terus menerus ditelinganya dengan lembut.

"_Suzaku....jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"..........................."

Suzaku bertekuk lutut disebelah tempat tidur Lelouch. Dimana ada Lelouch yang tak sadarkan diri diatas sana. Muka Lelouch terlihat semakin pucat, dan tak ada yang bisa Suzaku lakukan untuk membuatnya terbangun sama sekali.

'_tok-tok'._

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Masuklah...." gungam Suzaku pelan.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka, dan sosok Euphie masuk kedalam. Suzaku kaget melihat gadis itu berjalan masuk dan menghampiri tempat tidur Lelouch.

"apakah dia tak apa?" Tanya Euphie dengan lembut.

"entahlah...sudah 2 jam dia tak sadarkan diri...ya tuhan....ini semua karena aku...." Suzaku menyalahkan dirinya atas semua ini.

"Suzaku-kun.... jangan salahkan dirimu... ah... ini...ini Semua mungkin kesalahanku....aku...tak memikirkan perasaan Lelouch-san....dia...." Euphie juga ikut merasa bersalah. Karena dialah Lelouch mengetahui kalau Suzaku akan pindah ke Brittania.

"Euphie-sama..." Suzaku tak ingin Euphie merasa bersalah juga akan Lelouch.

"jadi...bagaimana, Suzaku? Kau masih tetap ingin pergi? Atau...." Tanya Euphie.

"..................." Suzaku tak berani untuk menjawab pertanyaan Euphie yang satu ini. Yang dia lakukan hanya menatap wajah Lelouch yang pucat.

"_aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa..._"

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** YES!!! LONG UPDATE... MANGAP....MANGAP...MAAP.... XD nii-chan awak kawinan soalnye...jadi kagak ada waktu buat ngetik dan lain-lain!!! (_ini aja sebenarnya ngetik diresepsi kawinan! Haoahaoaho_) TAPI! Setelah dibantu Sama Harlow _Haha-ue, _ yang akhirnya jadi asisten saia juga....akhirnya bisa selesai juga tepat waktu... XD

**Harlow G. Mallow:** yeah. ayo bayar aku untuk segalanya (UwU; -_muka cheese-kun_)

**MATTGASM:** uh, _Harlow G. Mallow? _Bukannya _Dangerously Innocence _atau _HarlowMallow _yaaa? _(-tampang goblok-_) Singkatan G.-nya apa? Gensuu kah? XD

**Harlow G. Mallow:**.........................

**MATTGASM:** fine, I will shut up. (_-sembunyi-_) Harlow _Haha-ue _menyeramkan...

**Harlow G. Mallow:** aha-ha-ha. FEAR ME....


	13. Chapte13: Euphie fall

_**XxX 99Percent XxX**_

**MATTGASM:** Ehem... para pembacaku yang setia, yang kusayangi, yang kucintai, yang kuhormati, yang kudambakan, yang ku impikan... (_-HOEKH...._-) KENAPA KALIAN REVIEW-NYA CEPET BANGET SIH...?! SAIA KAN BARU BIKIN CHAPTER BARU KALAU KALIAN SEMUA UDAH REVIEW....eehhh...belum ada 24 jam Semua review udah kekumpul! Makanya kudu buru-buru bikin chapter baru nihh... XD (_-digiles pakai papan gilesan_-)

**To VongoLa-al**: hah? Kaw salah melihat Suzaku dan Lelouch? Waduh? Jadinya LuluSuza dong? (_-get kicked by Feathery fear_ XD-)

**To Cheese-kun**: wkwk... Haduh....Suza.. dikatain bego lagi... tapi-tapi walaupun bego tetep aja Suzaku imut....hehehe _(-dilempar Koran-_) tadi ulangan bahasa jerman...alamak... LOL topiknya tentang _Meine familienmitglieder...._ saya stress... XD

**To Feathery Fear:** yesh...i like made UKE CRY!!!! XD (_I'm sorry my dear Madame Ten... I made you cried before....X,-I )_ ahh..i don't know... I think Suzaku better stay with Lelouch..but....but....HE'S TOO KIND TO RESISTS EUPHEMIA'S ORDER!!!! AAAAAHHH STUPID SUZAKU!!!! Fatherly Lulu and Motherly Suzaku....someday, I will make the fanfiction! XP aaaaaahhh.....i will update ASAP....

**To Dani D'mile:** alagh, udah duren aja! Daripada saia kasih ikan bakar?? XD lagh? Ngapain kerumah sayaa?? Jangan-jangan.... MAU BAKAR RUMAH SAYA LAGI!!!! HADUUHHH OJAAAAAN!!!! DIBILANGIN JANGAN MAIN BAKAR-BAKARAAAAN!!!!! XD iya nih....acara PRJ....kok kagak nongol ditv yaaa? :D alagh Janda lagi.... janda Lagi.... Suzaku jadi apaan dong? Om-om girang?? (- _ditimpuk pake sandal ama Suzaku-_)

**To Ai-chan13 (Agate)**: aaah....Suzaku is not a bastard.... he's too cute for that... XD –_Suzaku's fangirl XD_- yes...if we ever meet.... don't slap me because I made your day! XD just hugs. XD English is good... I wonder when I can start to write in English XD aaah.....I don't want to made Lulu depressed....it will affect the baby anyway... BUT... IT'S DRAMA! XD YESH! I LIKE DRAMA!!! SINETRON!!! XD (_-kena tampar Harlow Haha-ue-_) yesh...i will made lulu happy XD

**To cha-chan.d-psyholic:** HOHOH.....JELAS DONG SAYA TAHU.... SAYA KAN ANAK JENIUSSS!!!! XD (_GR setengah mampus Mode:ON_) iya tuh!!! FS gilak! Tapi-tapi saia berhasil buka! Tapi masa temen-temen saia jadi 1!!! O.O shock setengah mampus... Haduh jangan angst.... sudah cukup dengan ke angst-an dikehidupan saiaaa XD saia mau happy ending ajah!!!

**To NYU2:** HUEEE....SENPAAAAAI.....daku kangen XD lhoh? Udah nyampe?? Kok punya saia lama beudh yahh?! Waduh pilih kasih... TT------TT udah sembuh sih senpai...bahkan baru sembuh langsung ditarik jadi pager taneman dikawinan niichan saia...GILAK NGGAK TUH? XD aaahhh..tidak....nampaknya diriku telah menghancurkan imgae Suzaku! Tenang saja Suzaku-kun! Matt-kun ini akan membuatmu menjadi tak bejat lagi! TENANG SAJA! XD

**To NikuCross**: HAH!? KATA SIAPAAA LULU KEGUGURAAANN???!!! O.O (_author lebay sendiri-_) iya...eh...Suzaku KITA tersayang dongg!!! Sayakan juga demen sama Suzaku! XD hayok kita bantai Lulu menggunakan GEASS.... (_tampang bejat_)

**To cho-chan chibi: **walah? Jadi berasa kampanye.... partai-partai... pemilihan presiden... XD (_GERINDRAAA....GERINDRAAAA.... GERINDRAAAA)_ ah sedeng... XD ayo coblos lulu... coblos juga Euphie...wahahahaha~!

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, yaoi, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.**

"Suzaku-kun...aku tak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang, namun aku membutuhkan kepastian..." gungam Euphie. Dia memaksa namun dengan cara yang halus agar Suzaku cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan apakah dia akan pergi keBrittania atau tidak.

"ah....Euphie-sama....aku....aku benar-benar bimbang... aku kasihan melihat Lelouch...." Suzaku memalingkan wajahnya dari Euphie. Dia tahu gadis itu mendesaknya, dan dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"...Suzaku-kun?" Tanya Euphie sekali lagi. Dia Nampak tak sabar.

Suzaku menahan nafas untuk beberapa detik, dan memejamkan matanya. Mungkin Suzaku itu _Bodoh,_Tapi Suzaku tidak _Tolol. _Keputusan yang dia ambil akan mengubah segala-galanya, memilih diantara menjalankan tugas sebagai ksatria Euphemia li Brittania, atau menjadi _sahabat_ Lelouch vi Bri....eh, Lelouch Lamperouge.

"...kurasa... aku... aku tak akan pergi." Jawab Suzaku.

"...apa?" Euphie tak percaya akan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Suzaku.

"maafkan aku Euphie-sama... namun....aku tak tahan melihat keadaan Lelouch yang seperti ini, dia...dia... –_sigh-_ aku perduli kepadanya. Aku tak mau membuatnya sedih..." akhirnya Suzaku memberitahu alasannya mengapa dia menolak untuk pergi dengan Euphie. Dan _tanpa_ memberitahu Euphie kalau Lelouch _adalah kekasihnya._ Walaupun nampaknya Euphie sudah tahu akan hal itu XP

"...kau mencintainya...." Kata Euphie. Mempersingkat Semua perkataan Suzaku yang panjang lebar.

"....iya, Euphie-sama." Suzaku tak menyangka Euphie dapat menyimpulkan secara tepat dan benar seperti itu.

"................." Euphie terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya keLelouch yang sedang tertidur. Perlahan-lahan dia tersenyum...

"..tak apa, Suzaku-kun. Aku mengerti. Lelouch-san adalah orang yang penting bagimu, orang yang berharga untukmu... ah... seharusnya aku tak memaksakan kehendakku kepadamu, Suzaku-kun." Ucap Euphie dengan senyuman (_palsu_) diwajahnya.

Suzaku tahu dia berbohong, namun Suzaku tak ingin berkomentar apapun. Dia tahu sangat sulit untuk_ tak _ memperlihatkan rasa kecewa karena _ditinggal_. Dan itu berlaku kepada Euphie juga. Rasa kecewanya dia ubah menjadi senyuman manis.

"maafkan aku...Euphie-sama..." yang bisa Suzaku katakan hanyalah permintaan maaf.

"jangan meminta maaf, Suzaku-kun.." Euphie langsung memotong perkataan Suzaku.

"ah....iya...." kata Suzaku.

Lalu Euphie beranjak berdiri dari pinggir tempat tidur, dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"ah..aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua... lagipula aku masih ada pekerjaan, dah..." ucap Euphie singkat sambil berjalan keluar pintu kamar. Setelah pintu ditutup, Suzaku kembali kepada Lelouch...

Diluar kamar, Euphie berjalan dilorong. Dimana telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Danitu adalah telepon dari kakaknya, Cornelia vi Brittania. Dengan segera dia mengambil teleponnya.

"onee-san."

"hm? Ada apa? Mengapa suaramu begitu lemas dan parau?"

"...ah...tidak... onee-san..... hanya sedikit sedih..."

"huh? Ada apa?"

"ah...untung saja tidak sampai patah hati...aku harus tegar, iya bukan onee-san?"

"hah...?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Suzaku mengengam tangan Lelouch yang dingin, merasakan urat nadi pergelangan tangannya yang berdetak kecil dan pelan. Dan sesekali menciumi tangannya. Suzaku mencium wangi parfum disekitar pergelangan tangan Lelouch yang mungil. Wangi yang dia sukai...

"Lulu.. maafkan aku....aku...memang bodoh..." Ucap Suzaku.

Salah satu tangannya yang bebas perlahan-lahan mengelus wajah pucat Lelouch.

"aku akan berada disisimu....aku akan ada ketika kau membutuhkanku... sekali lagi....maafkan diriku..."

Suzaku memberikan kecupan kecil dipipi Lelouch, sebelum dia memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan...

Dan tertidur dipinggir tempat tidur.

Dengan Lelouch yang masih belum sadar...

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** ah... I think on the next chapter, Lulu will tell Suzaku about his pregnancy...hm....YESH. X-P aaah....mumet... pusing... mau ulangan blok 3....kapan nihh sayah bisa maen keBandung... udah lama....hehe XD duh...makin pendek aja... maaf yaa.... bentrok sama kerjaan....

**Harlow G. Mallow:**....Hey matt, why I'm always be the second?

**MATTGASM:** huh? Wutt?? O.O

**Harlow G. Mallow:** kenapa diriku selalu berada diposisi kedua? Kapankah diriku berada diposisi pertama? Menempati Posisi teratas dihati... (UwU;)

**MATTGASM:** I don't know... haha-ue... ---3---; don't ask me lahh.

**Harlow G. Mallow:** kan cuman ngomong/nanya doang XD (n.n;)

**MATTGASM:** ANYWAY! Read our OneShot Code Geass story! It's _"Regretless" _ and _"Shadow Moon!_" find it in our ffn Profile! :D need review... :D


	14. Chapte14: still hoping for Happy ending?

_**XxX 99 PercentXxX**_

**To Nyu2:** lah... nanti kalau saia panggil tante? Nenek? Om? Babe? Emak? Sodara? Paman? Bibi? Lebih nggak enak kan?? Mendingan manggil senpai ajah... (_menurut perhitungan weton primbon, senpai nyu2 umurnya...._ 400 tahun yaa? –_di lampar beling sama senpai Nyu2-_) alagh korban iklan bener sih saia xD

**To Feathery Fear:** yeah, I hate the last chapter too... BECAUSE IT'S SHORT! And I punish myself for made it short XD aww...Euphie-sama... don't cry...just tell Cornelia, and she will kill Suzaku for you! xD

**To Ai-chan13:** ahhaha..update quick, eh? Well it's her job to make it quickly! (**baca:** Harlow) she's the one who re-wrote and gave idea xD aw... Aichan maybe so proud to have a co-writer like you! :D (**Harlow:**___Oh matt! You should pay me for it! You stupid!!_)

**To NikuCross dVaizard:** hah? Senasip sepenanggungan? Walah? Iyah,,, nanti kalo anaknya udah lahir Suzaku kita tarik aja... jadiin om-om seneng.... _–loh?-_

**To cha-chan-d-psyholic:** HUE~! T-T; Suzakuuu.... kamu itu emang BEGOO... tapi setelah minum cerebrovit jadi pinter kaaan?? XD yay! FS udah bener xD lhohh? Cha-chan di Bandung tho?? Wkwkwk... nanti bakar Bandung ahhh xD

**To Dani D'mile:** tuh chapter panjang... -3-; ahhh...mello....uke-ku... _Madame10-1Mello..._ AAARGH.... MAAP....KITA JARANG BERKOMUNIKASI..... TUGAS SEKOLAH MENGHALANGI CINTA KITAAA.... (_-disemprot api-_) ehem! Kembali ke Review... Mello emang dari sananya cacad sih... alagh! Lulu ga jadi jandaa! Masih ada Suzaku! Ayo bikin dia jadi om-om! Iya-iya nih Chapter panjangggg....

**To cho-chan chibi:** Presiden? Whohh....emperor! XD XD alagh udah ah. Gilak bener saia XD iya...iya...saia update... aduhh ojaaan....

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, yaoi, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"uh...?"

Lelouch perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dia melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Cahaya matahari merayap masuk kedalam kamarnya, menerangi hampir seluruh bagian kamarnya. Setelah matanya dapat terbuka seluruhnya, Lelouch melihat kesampingnya. dimana ada Suzaku yang tertidur dipinggir tempat tidurnya dengan posisi bertekuk lutut. Masih sambil memegang tangannya.

"_Suzaku?_" pikir Lelouch.

Kemudian dia mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin malam, dimana dia baru saja diberitahu oleh Euphie (_yang secara __**sengaja**_ _memberitahu_) kalau Suzaku akan pergi ke Brittania esok lusa. Hal itu membuat amarahnya naik. Dia bahkan menampar Suzaku dan berlari pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba dia sudah terkapar diatas tempat tidur.

"hh...Lu...lulu....?" tak lama kemudian, Suzaku juga ikut terbangun. Lelouch kaget melihat wajah Suzaku yang sedemikian berantakan dan lusuhnya.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch kini merasa bersalah, apakah dia telah terlalu keras kepada Suzaku? Bahkan sampai memberikannya tamparan yang sangat _manis_ sekali.

Namun....mengingat kalau Suzaku berbohong kepadanya dan Suzaku tak menceritakan tentang kepergiannya itu... mungkin Lelouch rasa hal itu pantas Suzaku terima. xD

"oh...Lulu, kau sudah bangun...." perlahan-lahan Suzaku bangkit dari tempat dia tertidur, dan sedikit meregangkan tangannya. Begitupun juga dengan Lelouch yang perlahan-lahan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Suzaku...aku...." pertama-tama, Lelouch ingin meminta maaf sebelum dia memaki-maki dan memarahi Suzaku lagi.

"tunggu. Biar aku duluan yang berbicara." Suzaku langsung menyela perkataan Lelouch. Dan nada bicaranya terdengar sangat serius sekali.

Lelouch terdiam. dia tak pernah mendengar Suzaku se-serius itu. Pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata emerald-green itu selalu saja menampilkan wajah bodoh, dan omongan yang lucu. Wajar saja jika Lelouch terkejut melihat Suzaku yang berusaha untuk serius.

Sekalinya Suzaku serius adalah dimalam ketika dia menghamili Lelouch xD

Ah. Kembali kepersoalan Suzaku dan Lelouch.

"sebelumnya...aku ingin minta maaf... karena tak memberitahu tentang perpindahanku keBrittania kepadamu..." Suzaku mulai berbicara. Lelouch melihat kearah lain ketika Suzaku mengatakan hal itu.

"_sudah sewajarnya kau minta maaf, dasar bodoh._" Pikir Lelouch.

"kau benar....aku adalah orang bodoh yang terlalu baik dan tak bisa menolak permintaan orang... dan aku baru menyadari hal itu ketika aku melukai perasaanmu dengan kebaikanku sendiri.." kata Suzaku. Tiba-tiba Lelouch kembali fokus kepada Suzaku.

"lanjutkan..." suruh Lelouch.

"ya...ya...kuputuskan aku batal pindah keBrittania, karena... aku sadar, -_ehem-_ ternyata aku tak bisa jauh darimu...." lanjut Suzaku dengan sedikit batuk kecil.

"...dan....?" Lelouch menyuruh Suzaku untuk melanjutkannya kembali.

"kusadari... aku terlalu mencintaimu....terlalu _terikat_ denganmu... _–heh-_ dan aku tak menyesali hal itu... maafkan aku, sebelumnya aku telah begitu bodoh untuk melukai hatimu..." wajah Suzaku terlihat merah ketika mengatakan hal itu. Karena Suzaku bukanlah orang yang dapat berkata terus terang. xD

Demikian juga dengan wajah Lelouch. Bahkan wajah Lelouch terlihat lebih merah karena dia adalah _objek_ yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Suzaku.

Kemudian Suzaku duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, menatap wajah Lelouch yang sedemikian rupa merahnya itu.

"jadi....uh....kau tahu aku bukan orang yang dapat merangkai kalimat dengan baik... jadi...ah... maafkan aku?" Tanya Suzaku ragu-ragu.

Lelouch malah tertawa melihat Suzaku memasang muka memelas dan bodohnya itu sambil meminta maaf padanya. Ini sih bukan minta maaf namanya... tapi _ngelaba _ala Suzaku Kururugi...

"hmph....Suzaku Kururugi....kau _**BODOH**_. Tapi mungkin karena ke- _**BODOHANMU**_, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu...." Ujar Lelouch sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya dia dapat tersenyum kembali setelah mengeluarkan segenap amarahnya kemarin.

"jadi...apakah itu artinya iya?" Tanya Suzaku.

"...dasar bodoh..." daripada mendengar omongan bodoh Suzaku lebih banyak lagi, Lelouch langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan. Dia senang, Suzaku kembali menjadi miliknya! xD dan bukan _milik_ Euphie lagi....

Suzaku merasa sangat lega Lelouch telah kembali ceria, diapun membalas pelukan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

Dan tiba-tiba Lelouch sadar. Masih ada _satu _hal lain yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Suzaku selain tentang batalnya kepergian Suzaku ke Brittania ini.

Ya, persoalan _anak _mereka.

"uh...Suzaku....." perlahan-lahan Lelouch melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Suzaku, dan mulai berbicara. Ini gilirannya untuk berbicara serius.

"ya, Lulu....?" Tanya Suzaku sambil tersenyum. Dia tak memikiran hal apa yang mau Lelouch bicarakan dengannya.

"Suzaku...mungkin kau menganggap aku sudah gila, tapi-tapi.... ini memang nyata! Dan aku sudah mengetes-nya beberapa kali...." Lelouch memulainya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"hah? Memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Suzaku jadi bingung dengan omongan Lelouch yang berbelit-belit.

"...Suzaku... tolong jangan membenciku karena hal ini...aku mohon..." ujar Lelouch. Dia merasa tak yakin akan memberitahu Suzaku sekarang.

"apa?? Lulu, sebenarnya apa maksudmu??" apakah memang Suzaku yang kelewat bodoh atau Lelouch yang kelewat berbelit-belit ngomongnya, membuat Suzaku jadi semakin tak mengerti.

"Suzaku....aku hamil. Dan itu anakmu."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

".....uh? apa?" Suzaku tak mendengar perkataan Lelouch yang barusan.

"Suzaku Kururugi.... aku hamil, dan itu anakmu... bisa dibilang _hasil _dari perbuatan kita malam itu...." wajah Lelouch menjadi semakin merah ketika dia mengatakan hal itu. Saat ini Lelouch ingin sekali lari kabur setelah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Bersembunyi dari reaksi Suzaku yang tak dapat dia perkirakan.

"hah....? apa? Ah... jangan bercanda... kau ini kan cowok...mana bisa hamil sih...! ha-ha-ha....!" sudah wajar kalau reaksi pertama dari Suzaku adalah; _Tertawa mampus._

"Suzaku! Aku punya buktinya! Lihat ini!" merasa kesal ditertawai, Lelouch lalu beranjak turun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci bawah meja belajarnya. Disana ada surat hasil tes lab-nya yang waktu itu dan beberapa buah test-pack miliknya. Semua barang itu dia tunjukan kepada Suzaku.

"................" Suzaku terperangah melihat Semua _bukti_ yang Lelouch tunjukan kepadanya. Mulai dari surat hasil lab yang meyakinkan kalau Lelouch hamil, sampai er...5 buah test-pack yang bertandakan _positif _Semua.

"aku sampai tak percaya ketika aku mencoba test-pack yang pertama, aku mencobanya berulang-ulang kali dan tetap mendapatkan hasil yang sama! ya tuhan...." sahut Lelouch.

"...kau? jadi....uh....kau... beneran.... uh...hamil?" tampang bodoh Suzaku kini kembali keluar, bahkan, lebih bodoh dari yang sebelumnya.

"_unfortunately, yes._" Lelouch membenarkan perkataan Suzaku.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua terdiam. dan disaat jeda- mereka yang cukup panjang itu, ada langkah kaki cepat terdengar dari luar kamar. Sepertinya sedang menuju kemari... dan...

Brak!

"LULUUU!!!! KAMU NGGAK APA-APAA??!?!!!!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Shirley langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar, dengan penuh semangat tentunya....

"Lelouch! Katanya kau pingsan?!"

"Lelouch??! Kamu belum bayar tagihan kartu kredit!"

"Lelouch!? Kamu ya yang mencuri ikan bakar punya Arthur??"

Disusul pula oleh Milly, Kallen, dan Rivalz yang mengikuti jejak Shirley.

Lelouch dan Suzaku terperangah kembali. Mereka berdua yang masih dalam posisi shock kembali shock setelah melihat teman-teman mereka dengan penuh semangat masuk kedalam kamar.

"OHH!!!" dan betapa terkejutnya Milly, Shirley, Kallen, dan Rivalz ketika melihat ada sosok Suzaku yang sedang melihat surat hasil lab- punya Lelouch sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Dan Shirley sudah memiliki kata-kata yang tepat untuk Suzaku...

"SUZAKU!!! KAU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG AYAH----WAAAH!!!" dan omongannya langsung diputus oleh Rivalz.

"ma...maaf! kami Semua menggangu! Ayo! Keluar! Keluar!" Rivalz mengusir Semua teman-teman perempuannya keluar dari kamar, walaupun Milly dan Kallen masih ingin berada disana untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Suzaku dan Lelouch... begitupun juga dengan Shirley yang belum puas ngomong.

Dan pintu tertutup.

Suzaku dan Lelouch kembali kepada permasalahan mereka.

"mereka sudah tahu?" Tanya Suzaku.

"justeru mereka-lah yang mengetahuinya pertama kali.." Jawab Lelouch sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"............." Tiba-tiba ada jeda kembali. Suzaku memalingkan wajahnya dari Lelouch. Perasaan Lelouch campur aduk jadi satu, dia berharap Suzaku tak akan marah soal ini dan tak akan _pergi _dari sisinya lagi...

Dia masih membutuhkan Suzaku...

Dia ingin anaknya memiliki seorang ayah.

Suzaku lalu menaruh surat hasil lab- Lelouch, dan beranjak berdiri. Berjalan tepat kehadapan Lelouch. Lelouch mau tak mau harus menatap wajah Suzaku yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi itu.

Kemudian dia melihat Suzaku tersenyum.

Dan Suzaku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"mulai sekarang, jaga kondisimu ya. Jaga kesehatan dan jaga amarahmu... kan sekarang kau melakukan semuanya _bukan _hanya untuk _dirimu _sendiri." Ucap Suzaku dengan senyuman boyish diwajahnya.

Lelouch terperanga kembali mendengar perkataan Suzaku. Jadi...? maksudnya??

"er....maksudmu? kau....kau tidak marah...? dan...dan..." Lelouch kadang-kadang tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Suzaku.

"untuk apa aku harus marah?? _It's a blessing_! Lagipula, kau menginginkan anak itu. Iya bukan?" Tanya Suzaku yang senyumannya makin melebar.

"ye....yeah... aku mau...aku mau..." Jawab Lelouch yang mukanya jadi merah lagi.

"jadi, jaga kondisimu...mama lulu....hmph..." Suzaku lalu menarik tubuh Lelouch kedalam pelukan.

"uh! Mama lulu?? _Stop it...._" ujar Lelouch yang mukanya makin tambah merah.

Lelouch mendengar Suzaku tertawa lepas. dia memejamkan matanya dan merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Suzaku. Lelouch bisa merasakan kalau Suzaku mencium lehernya, dan membisikan suatu hal...

"aku mencintaimu, _Love_...."

Dan Lelouch membalas perkataanya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, _Love._"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sementara diluar pintu kamar...

"jadi? Jadi?? Bagaimana??" Tanya Shirley kepada Rivalz yang sedang mencoba untuk menguping pembicaraan Suzaku dan Lelouch didalam kamar menggunakan gelas yang ditempelkan didepan pintu.

"uh...nampaknya Suzaku menginginkan anak itu juga... ya, jadinya... yah kalian tahu lah. Aku tak mau banyak berkomentar" Rivalz langsung melepaskan telinganya dari gelas yang ditempelkan dipintu itu setelah tak mendengar suara pembicaraan Suzaku dan Lelouch lagi. Kini dia jadi penasaran sedang apa mereka sunyi senyap seperti itu xD

"oh, syukurlah...Suzaku-san memang baik hati..." ujar Kallen yang merasa sangat lega.

"fuh... akhirnya masalah ini tuntas juga...! akhirnya Suzaku tahu, batal pergi keBrittania, dan Lelouch senang!" kata Milly sambil melemaskan tangannya.

"yah. Kurasa kita bisa tenang sekarang... fuhh...." Rivalz juga ikut-ikutan bernafas lega.

"eee?? Bukankah semuanya belum usai?? Lalu?? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan Suzaku dan Lelouch selanjutnya??" Tanya Shirley dengan innocent face.

"itu sih sudah menjadi urusan mereka berdua. Mereka yang berbuat, mereka yang mengakhiri. Hi-hi-hih.... ayo, kita masih ada tugas!" ujar Milly dibarengi dengan tawa cekikikan. Kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Lelouch. Disusul pula dengan Shirley beserta Rivalz dan Kallen.

Kehidupan Suzaku dan Lelouch, dimulai dari sekarang.

(Bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(**BGM:** _Mayday! I'm in love, _D'cinnamons )

**MATTGASM:** I JUST DID IT!!!!! AAHAHA-AHAHA-AHA-AHA-~~~~~!!!! XDXDXD (_-scream sarcastically_-) dan sayah puas... puas... puasssss.... walaupun hari ini rada kesal juga dengan masalah sekolah... gilak... minta dibakar itu sekolah... AWAS AJA!!! ENTAR GUA BAKAR ITU SEKOLAH SETELAH GUA LULUS!!! GUA RAYAIN KELULUSAN GUA DENGAN CARA BAKAR-BAKARAN TUH SEKOLAH!!!

**Harlow G. Mallow:** (OuO;) nyaaa... _don't say you love me _ itu lagu ost. Movie pokemon berapa sih..? yang pertama ya? Apa yang kedua? Lupa... nyuh...nyuh...

**MATTGASM:**.....kok lu jadi doyan pokemon sih? (-3-;) kaga inget umur apahh?? Umur udah mao 20 tahun.... xD

**Harlow G. Mallow:** (-n-;) biarin! Kan saya uke berjiwa muda... terserah apa katamu...aku tak perduli... nyuh, nyuh, nyuh...

**MATTGASM:** alagh. Movie pokemon ya? Mau liat filmnya.... _**APA CUMAN MAU LIAT **_**PALLETSHIPPING **_**DOANG!?**_ GaryXAshy-boy??? Hummm??? ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR KOK DI-PAIR-IN! DASAR PEDOFIL!!!

**Harlow G. Mallow:** (LOL;) KYAAAIEEEE!!!! SAYA BUKAN PEDOFIL!!!! SAYA MALAH KORBAN DARI PEDOFIL!!! (nyuhhh?? OnO;)

**MATTGASM:** AH DASAR GILAK LO!!! (_kayak sendirinya enggak aja_...)


	15. Chapte15: Happy for three of us

_**XxX 99Percent XxX**_

**To NikuCross dVaizard:** hah? Waduh.... kalau kepersoalan kawin-kawinan... mendingan ke _SEME-_nya Harlow aja... DIJAMIN PASTI SESAT. (_-kena sabetan celurit merah-_) jadi babysitter??! Kok anaknya SuzaLulu kaw mau dudukin!??? XD

**To Ai-chan**: neh? Apa artinya tahniah... we don't understand... XD (_since we're a dumbass author and co-writer..._) haha... well we don't know you're not a morning person! xD how we met? Technically, she's my cousin. Jadi kita cukup banyak berkomunikasi xD and she's MINE! xD (**Harlow**:_ AAAHH!!! NO! I'M BELONGS TO MY SEME! NOT YOU!!! YOU ALREADY HAVE MELLO!!!_) wa! Hasil kerja kami fantastis! XD dari segi apanya? XD iya! Usaha update terus!!! xD

**To Feathery Fear:** aaaa....we're in love with your reviews... XD haha, I laugh when I imagined Suzaku's stupid and dumbface when Lulu tells about his pregnancy... aaah.... I burst out laughing... gee, Harlow who wrote that part... XD ahh I'm in love with her works XD

**To cha-chan-d-psyholic**: iya nih!! Kurang maknyus... tambah maknyusin ahhh.... bagus juga ide muu... pake aahh... sankyuuu... _(-ngelemparin duren ke Bandung kedepan rumah cha-chan_-) tuh duren gratis... xD Shirley mah mendingan suruh potong rambut buang sial di laut ancol noh...hah! obama??! Obamaa??! Hah?! Gerindraa??

**To Dani D'mile**: yehh... chapter panjang ini khusus buatmu taok. XD mau bantuin bakar sekolah saya?? Ayo kesini! keJakarta! Nanti saya traktir makan kerak telor!!! XD (**Harlow:** _sekalian... bakar tuh, daerah TAMAN ANGGREK...bakar tuh kampus TAMAN ANGGREK.... membina nusantara...BAKAR AJA DAERAH BEKASI!!! BAKAR!!!)_ idih pada doyan bakar-bakaran yak anak-anak jaman sekarang?

**To Nyu2:** HUAAA!!! SENPAIII!!! KAN SAIA CUMAN BERCANDAAAA!!! Senpai NYU2 cantik dah... masih muda... HUAAA!!! SENPAAAII!!! JANGAN TINGGALKAN SAIAA!!! (_-lebay abis_-)

**To Cheese-kun**: walah...pada minta kawin Semua ya? Hm... (_sok mikir_) kita liat aja... khukhukhu~~.... halagh... bisa di lindes ama eyang Charles entar... XD undang Schneizel aja.... (_ikut2an doyan Schneizel_)

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, yaoi, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup aneh bagi Suzaku.

Sekaligus hari yang indah.

Suzaku beranjak untuk pulang kerumahnya untuk mandi dan ganti baju, barulah dia kembali ke Ashfords. Ke-sisi Lelouch. Dan Lelouch sendirin nampaknya juga membutuhkan istirahat lebih...

Suzaku berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah, dibenaknya berkecamuk banyak hal...

"_ah... aku tak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar hamil...ya...um... maksudku, bagaimana bisa sih? Semua berada diluar akal sehatku... namun... aku senang....aku bahagia....aku akan menjadi seorang ayah..."_ pikir Suzaku.

Ditengah jalan, dia melihat Arthur yang sedang _mencuci_ muka dengan menjilat tangannya dan mengusap-ngusapnya diwajah. Entah mengapa, Suzaku langsung mengangkat kucing itu dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

"Arthur...!!! _I'm going to be a dad!! _Ha-ha-ha-ha...!!!" Suzaku tertawa lepas sambil mendekap Arthur lebih kencang lagi. Kucing itu mengeong kesakitan, sesekali mencakar dan mengigit tangan Suzaku. Namun Suzaku yang sudah hilang didalam kegembiraannya, tak merasakan sakit apapun. Walaupun tangannya sudah luka-luka dan berdarah. xD

Suzaku merasa tak terkendali, merasa senang luar biasa. Entah mengapa. Suzaku sendiri bingung mengapa rasanya dia ingin teriak dan guling-guling dilantai xD

Mungkin karena kebahagiaan menjadi seorang ayah... ya, mungkin karena itu.

Setelah puas mendekap Arhtur sambal kusut dan lecek, Suzaku melepaskan kucing itu dari tangannya. Kucing itu langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Suzaku. Lain kali dia tak akan berada dekat-dekat Suzaku lagi... kalau hasilnya dia dipeluk hingga nge-_jret_ seperti itu xD

Dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya, Suzaku berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"onii-san... tadi katanya Suzaku-kun kemari ya....?"

Nunnaly menyamperi kamar kakaknya, dan menemukan kakaknya itu yang sedang merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur. Kemudian dia mendorong kursi rodanya kesamping tempat tidur Lelouch dan mulai meraba-raba wajah Lelouch.

"iya.... si bodoh itu kemari... namun dia pulang.... tapi sudah kusuruh untuk kembali lagi..." Lelouch kemudian mengengam tangan adiknya yang lembut itu, dan memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Walaupun Lelouch tahu Nunnaly tak bisa melihatnya.

"jadi? Apakah kau sudah memberitahu Suzaku-kun mengenai kehamilanmu, onii-san?" Tanya Nunnaly. Ada antusiasme di nada bicaranya.

"ya.... begitulah..." wajah Lelouch kembali memerah ketika dia mengingat pembicaraanya dengan Suzaku barusan. Begitu indah dan berbekas dibenaknya sampai sekarang...

"lalu? Lalu apa katanya?? Apa reaksinya??" Nunnaly menjadi semakin tak sabar.

"ya... pertama, dia tak jadi keBrittania... dan...dia juga menginginkan anak ini... ya... dan... ya...begitulah." Lelouch jadi merasa malu sendiri menceritakan hal ini kepada adiknya.

"yak ampun...manis sekali! Oh, aku harap aku bisa melihatnya...." ucap Nunnaly. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia dan senang juga. Lelouch tersenyum, kemudian dia mengelus wajah Nunnaly.

"iya. Memang manis... ah... aku tak dapat berkata-kata apapun..." kata Lelouch.

"tak perlu, onii-san... sekarang sebaiknya onii-san istirahat... buat calon anak onii-san juga... hu-hu-hu, mereka pastinya tak ingin mama- mereka kecapekan, hu-hu-hu..." perkataan Nunnaly terkesan mengejek, membuat muka Lelouch jadi semakin merah. Dan Lelouch tertawa mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

"ha-ha-ha...kau ini...baiklah....adikku yang cantik, aku akan istirahat dulu...." Lelouch lalu merayap masuk kedalam selimutnya.

"ok...nanti kalau Suzaku-san sudah datang, aku akan memberitahu onii-san...." kata Nunnaly.

"iya...tidur dulu ya..." Lelouch menguap kecil, dan perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Lelouch tertidur. Nunnaly yang mengetahui kakaknya sudah tidur beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan-lahan.

Didepan pintu, dia tertawa cekikikan geli.

"hi-hi-hi... Suzaku-san, onii-san...kalian memang tak ada duanya.." ucapnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kamar Lelouch.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sekitar jam 2 siang, Suzaku kembali ke Ashfords.

"ah! Suzaku-san? Apakah itu Suzaku-san?" Ujar Nunnaly yang sedang duduk diberanda taman ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan ya, itu adalah suara langkah kaki Suzaku.

"Nunnaly!" sapa Suzaku dengan ramah. Dia lalu menghampiri gadis berambut coklat muda tersebut, dan mencium sebelah tangannya. Tanda penghormatannya kepada gadis buta itu.

"Suzaku-san, lama tak bertemu denganmu" kata Nunnaly yang memulai pembicaraanya.

"ya, terakhir kita bertemu adalah saat aku kerumah untuk menemui Lelouch ya... huh...maaf, aku jarang mengobrol dengamu" ujar Suzaku dengan nada bersalah. Kemudian dia duduk dihadapan kursi roda Nunnaly.

"ha-ha...tak apa, Suzaku-san... hm... jadi... kau sudah tahu tentang kehamilannya onii-san ya?" Nunnaly tak berbasa-basi lagi. Dia langsung kepokok pikiran atau topik utamanya (_-berasa pelajaran bahasa Indonesia...._)

Suzaku terdiam untuk sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Nunnaly yang sangat _to-the-point_ sekali. Namun dia tertawa pas akhirannya.

"ya...begitulah! aku merasa senang sekali, jadi seperti orang bodoh...." Kata Suzaku dibarengi dengan tawa lepas.

(**MATTGASM:**_ lah? Bukannya emang bodoh dari sananya yaaa?? XD_ –digampar Suza-)

"hee? Kau senang?? Wah... jelas aja ya. Suzaku-san akan menjadi seorang ayah, hu-hu-hu..." Ujar Nunnaly sambil tertawa juga. Suzaku semakin tertawa mendengar perkataan Nunnaly.

"yah... mungkin karena itu... dan lucunya... eh, apakah kau ingat kalau dahulu saat masih kecil kita pernah berjanji untuk memiliki seorang anak? Dan... ya... _it's happen! _ Lalu... ya... aku merasa senang...ha-ha-ha..."kata Suzaku.

"iya! Aku ingat hal itu, onii-san merengek ingin menjadi pengantinmu... dan memiliki anak bersama... hi-hi, lucu sekali..." kata Nunnaly dengan tawa kecil.

"ha-ha-ha... duh, yak ampun...." Suzaku jadi kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"hmm..jadi, Suzaku-san....apakah kalian akan menikah?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.**

"...apa?" Suzaku yang masih sibuk tertawa tak mendengarkan perkataan Nunnaly.

"apakah kalian akan menikah, Suzaku-san?" Tanya Nunnaly sekali lagi.

"me...menikah???" kini Suzaku menjadi shock campur malu.

"iya... maksudku, kan seharusnya pasangan memiliki anak setelah nikah.... bukan sebelumnya... jadinya MBA dong... hi-hi..." Nunnaly memang handal untuk mengejek orang dengan cara yang halus.

Wajah Suzaku jadi merah padam, bahkan Suzaku kehilangan kata-katanya.

"hi-hi-hi...kenapa Suzaku-san? Arthur mencuri lidahmu?" Tanya Nunnaly sambil tertawa mengejek.

"ya...uh, soal menikah... hum...mung...mungkin akan kubicarakan dengan Lelouch....ya, mungkin nanti..." Jawab Suzaku terbata-bata. Mukanya jadi semakin merah padam.

"ya... kan aku cuman menyarankan... pasti jadinya sangat lucu sekali melihat kalian menikah, hi-hi-hi..." tambah Nunnaly.

"i...iya..." Suzaku benar-benar kalah ditangan calon adik iparnya. X3

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah dapat _siksaan ejekan _dari Nunnaly cukup lama, akhirnya Suzaku terselamatkan oleh Lelouch yang baru saja bangun dan pergi ketaman untuk mencari adiknya itu.

"Suzaku, kau kembali." Ujar Lelouch dengan wajah cerah ketika dia melihat sosok Suzaku kembali berada didepan matanya.

"ah...Lelouch, kau sudah beristirahat?" Tanya Suzaku yang mukanya masih merah karena Nunnaly.

"eits...kau belum mengucapkan salam..." Lelouch langsung mengancungkan jarinya, mengisyaratkan kalau Suzaku berbuat kesalahan.

"eh? Salam apa?" Tanya Suzaku, dia merasa tak berbuat salah apapun....

"kau seharusnya berkata, _Tadaima..._" jawab Lelouch. Dengan senyum sumrigah ala Suzaku menghiasi wajahnya.

Muka Suzaku jadi semakin merah, ketika Lelouch menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan _aku pulang _didalam rumahnya. Jadi? Apa maksudnya dengan hal itu?

"uh...._Tadaima?_" tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Suzaku langsung menuruti perintah Lelouch.

"_Okaeri, Love._" Lelouchpun puas ketika Suzaku menuruti perintahnya, kemudian dia duduk disamping Suzaku.

"oops, sepertinya aku masih ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan... aku akan menyingkir...hi-hi-hih... dah Suzaku-san, onii-san...." Nunnaly langsung mendorong kursi rodanya pergi dari Suzaku dan Lelouch. Tentu saja dia tak ingin menganggu kedua pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu xD

Setelah Nunnaly pergi, kini tersisalah Suzaku dan Lelouch yang duduk bersebelahan. Lelouch tersenyum ketika melihat wajah merah Suzaku.

"kenapa Suzaku? Mengapa mukamu merah?" Tanya Lelouch.

"EH! i...ini...ah, enggak apa-apa kok! Um... ba...bagaimana denganmu, Lulu??" Suzaku yang panik langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Lelouch jadi tertawa Melihat Suzaku yang panik dan mukanya yang jadi semakin merah.

"ah... _me? Fine...._" ucap Lelouch.

Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan. Cukup lama, sampai Suzaku memecah keheningan mereka dengan memberikan kecupan kecil diatas kepala Lelouch, dan memeluk pemuda itu seperti tak ada hari esok.

"aku lupa menanyakan.... sudah berapa lama kau..." Ujar Suzaku yang sedang mengelus wajah Lelouch dengan sebelah tangannya.

"hampir 2 ke 3 bulan, kurasa...." Lelouch nampaknya sudah tahu akan hal apa yang berada dibenak Suzaku. Dan Suzaku sangat suka kalau Lelouch sudah mengetahui isi pikirannya duluan X3

"oh...begitu..." Suzaku memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada pemuda yang sedang _membawa_ anaknya itu, dan mengecup keningnya sekali lagi.

Lelouch tak ingin mengatakan apapun, dia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya bersama Suzaku.... dia hanya diam sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Suzaku... dan sebelah tangannya meraba perut bagian bawahnya.

"_Jr....can't wait to see you now..._"

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(**BGM:** _KISS MY LIPS-_ Saori Sakura)

(CodeGeass-AMV song XD)

**MATTGASM**: YEASH!!!! Finally!!! Dapet juga lagunya saori sakura yang _kiss my lips!!! _ Yang jadi soundtrack AMV codegeass!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!! YEASH!!! YEASHH!!!! _(girang/gila mode: ON)_

**HacchanMadden:** (-3-;) aduh... mataku sakit nih... X,-(

**MATTGASM:** juh! Emang guwa nanya ape??! Kenape mata lo! Kebanyakan nonton HEN sama baca doujin ERO sih lo!!! XD

**HacchanMadden:** (OnO;) IH!!! ITU SIH ELO!!! MATTO!!! MANIAK MIYABI!!!! PUNYA UKE MUKANYA MIRIP MIYABI!!! DASAR MIYABI!!!

**MATTGASM:** LAH! WONG UDAH JODOH DAPET UKE KAYAK BEGONO! My uke is the best!! LOL (_ih nanti ada yang GR...ih...ih males._XD)

**HacchanMadden:** (-3-;) nyu... yahh, bodo ah... lagi LOVEMODE nih... khukhukhu X-3

**MATTGASM:** Yeh.! _Sekarepmu dewe _lah!!! _Wong sinting!!! _Pacaran melulu! Bener-bener dah ini orang satu... inget woi sama kerjaan!!

**HacchanMadden:** (OuO;) wanna keep my master in my jewelry box... cause my master is so precious...khukhuku

**MATTGASM:**....ah, diem aja dah guwa. Ngeliat kata2 mesra lo jadi kangen sama uke... XP eh iya.... EH KAPAN NIH BAKAR BEKASI!?

(_-dasar author sama co-writer bego...-)_


	16. Chapte16: possible to imagine

_**XxX 99Percent XxX**_

**To cha-chan d-psycholic: **Nunnaly emang mengerikan... nightmare of Nunnaly..hohoho _–NGGAK JELAS DEH GUA-_ ah duku susah ditemuinnya disini!!! Ya udah kasih duren aja... ato nangka?? XD ohhh....cha-chan ikut PKS... wuidih, GERINDRA is the best... iklannya... woooh...dimana-mana ada....GERINDRA... hahahah~~!! Huuuu....enak ye yang udah boleh nyoblos....jadi pingin...hoho, sabar.... 2 taon lagi XD

**To Dani D'mile:** mas dani... (_dikiranya AHMAD DANI kali ye?_) Hah!? Mpreg digimonnn!?!? Nah... kita malah mao nyoba MPREG pokemon?? GaryxAsh? ShigeruxSatoshi? Mendingan kita kelaut aja ya... (**HacchanMadden:**___SANA PERGI KELAUT SENDIRIAN! JANGAN NGAJAK-NGAJAK ORANG!!!_) iya, tuh Arthur buat situ ajah... jangan lupa dikasih makan ikan asin... lah? Mao nih ikut bakar-bakaran bekasi? Hahaha~ XD

**To Feathery Fear**: hahaha~~~ huh, I still confused, they should marry or not XP I DO LOVE PICKUP LINES.... REALLY... I often used it to my Uke... hoho... sometimes my mademoiselle kicks me because of my Ero-ness... kyaaaaa..... I wanna make pickup lines more, more, and more! I have someone who REALLY knows how to make pickup lines here... –_sneer-_ (**HacchanMadden:**...._why are you looking at me? Anyway, do you know about manga Kurositsuji?_)

**To....MBAH**(_maap mbah, udah kebiasaan memanggil dirimu mbah.... kalau memanggil dirimu Genchan, rasanya gimana gitu...._): ih... SITU SAHA?! SITU SAHAAA??? BARU REVIEW SEKARANG.... juh... ogah ah ngasih royalty.. itu sih sama aja buang garam ke laut, mbah!!! XD gak jadi ah Blackparty... my 10chan sibuk...mao UAS... saia juga mao UAS....yo wes, tahun depan ajah.. kita jadi ZERO sama C.C.... hoho...LIAT AJA MBAH!!! SAIA AKAN BUKTIKAN KEPADAMU SAIA BISA!!! BISA!!! XD (**HacchanMadden**:_for HAKUEI'S SAKE! _Jangan lebay kenapa!?)

**To NikuCross dVaizard:** wadoh.... pada setuju mereka kawin yak... kenapa pada doyan kawin sih.... XP hah... imut seperti dirimu XD iya aja dehh XD bujug... kaki Suzaku sampai nggak menyentuh tanah?! Emangnya Suzaku jelmaan suzanna yak?! Bisa terbang melayang kayak setan begitu....wah..keren

**To Cho-chan chibi:** MBA adalah singkatan dari; TENTARA ANGKATAN DARAT. (_-PLAK!- salah, dodol..._) eh bukan... MBA mah _Married By Accident... _hoho... XD Haduh... Suza... emang takdirmu jadi orang bodoh... tapi, tapi Suza.... dimata saya, kamu adalah orang jenius... jangan khawatir... XP belon tau nih kawin apa kagak... maybe yes.. maybe noo? (_berasa iklann_)

**To Nyu2:** .....beudh... -3-; senpai mah gitu.... huhuhu teganya teganya teganyaaa... iya juga yak? Sekolahnya gimana tuh? Suzaku juga belon kerja, gimana bisa menangung biaya Lulu ama tuh calon anak?? Heeem.... (_sok mikir_) hua! Abah Charles ma Akang Schneizel... haxhaxhax.... (_senpai, ternyata pair SchneizelSuzaku itu ada yah?? WWWWAAAAAHH.... HEBAT....DOYAN BACANYA XD_) anyway, Knight Antho vol.2-nya covernya Schneizel sama Lulu yak, wuiw...Senpai doyan tuh XD kalau saia mah benci setengah mampus sama cover nomor 4....TERKUTUKLAH COVER ITU!! TERKUTUK!!! JAHANAM!!! tapi tapi cover nomor 1 ama 3 bagus yak, senpai..heheh XD

**To Yaoi-17**: ettoo...sankyuuuu :D :D :D duh jangan batuk...minum kombantrin yak!!! XD (_eh gembeel....itu sih obat cacingann...._)

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, yaoi, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lelouch mengajak Suzaku untuk berbicara. Dia membawa Suzaku masuk kedalam ruang tengah, dan mereka berdua duduk disofa yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Lelouch terlihat kesakitan ketika merebahkan punggungnya diSofa tersebut.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya Suzaku, terlihat khawatir.

"uh, tak apa. Sudah biasa seperti ini. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Ah, _so...._Suzaku." Lelouch mengayunkan tangannya tanda tak usah memperdulikan dirinya, dan kembali kepada topik pembicaraan mereka semula.

Suzaku tersenyum padanya, dan menyuruh Lelouch untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"ah...Suzaku...mungkin permintaanku terlalu banyak..." Pipi Lelouch menjadi merah, dia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan hal itu kepada Suzaku.

"heh? Kenapa? Sudah, katakan saja, Lelouch. Tak apa" ujar Suzaku dengan senyum menyeringai diwajahnya. Lelouch tertawa melihat senyum bodoh ala Suzaku itu, Suzaku memang tak pernah berubah...

"...maukah... kau tinggal disini, bersamaku, Suzaku..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Awal mulanya, Suzaku Nampak terkejut. Lelouch memejamkan matanya, dia takut Suzaku menolak idenya itu dan mengatakan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak dia harapkan.

"sebenarnya aku juga memikirkan hal itu..."

"eh?"

Lelouch langsung membuka matanya kembali ketika mendengar Suzaku mengatakan hal itu. Dan dia melihat Suzaku tersenyum padanya, lagi.

"aku juga berfikiran seperti itu...setidaknya, aku dekat denganmu... rumahku begitu jauh denganmu, jadi susah ketempatmu kalau kau kenapa-kenapa... aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau sudah mendahuluiku...ha-ha-ha...nampaknya jalan pikiran kita itu sama ya, Lulu" ujar Suzaku.

Oh, Lelouch sangat benci kalau Suzaku benar. Jalan pikiran mereka memang sama.

"ah—jadi... tinggal bersamaku?" Lelouch memang mempunyai karisma, percaya diri yang tinggi, dan intelek. Namun jika berhadapan dengan Suzaku, Semua itu terasa hilang. Lelouch menjadi _Lelouch_ yang biasanya...

Lelouch tak dapat berbicara dengan baik jika sudah berhadapan dengan Suzaku.

"hmph... Tawaranmu adalah tawaran yang sama sekali tak bisa kutolak, pangeran..." kata Suzaku.

"baiklah kuanggap itu iya." Ucap Lelouch. Wajahnya jadi merah lagi.

Suzaku tahu Lelouch malu untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya, karena dia tahu Lelouch itu orangnya seperti apa. Dia mengenal Lelouch lebih baik dari siapapun...

Dan kini dia tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama kepada Lelouch, dan calon anaknya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"hee---h??? Suzaku-san, tinggal disini?? Benarkah??" Nunnaly terdengar sangat gembira ketika Lelouch memberitahukannya kalau Suzaku akan tinggal ditempat mereka. Suzaku yang berada disamping Lelouch hanya diam sambil tersenyum juga.

Sementara Sayoko yang berada dibelakang Nunnaly memberikan senyuman kecil ketika mendengar hal itu, mungkin saja yang ada dipikirannya adalah sebagai berikut;

"_astaga... nambah satu orang lagi...jatah makan nambah.._"

Ya nggak lah. Nggak mungkin Sayoko bisa berfikir seperti itu.

"ya begitulah, dengan begitu kau bisa ditemani oleh Suzaku jika aku tak ada" ujar Lelouch sambil memegang wajah mungil adiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Nunnaly meraba tangan Lelouch yang menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut, dan tersenyum.

"apa ini artinya kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Nunnaly dengan polosnya.

"eh?" kini, Lelouch-lah yang mengeluarkan tampang bodoh.

"E...EH!! Nun...Nunnaly! hal itu...." Suzaku yang dari tadi anteng diam saja mulai berbicara, Mukanya kembali merah X3

"Oh, salah....maksudku, Latihan menjadi suami-istri..ha-ha-ha..." ungkap Nunnaly.

Suzaku menundukan kepalanya tanda malu, sementara Sayoko hanya tertawa kecil dibelakang Nunnaly. Kecuali Lelouch, yang masih saja diam dengan tampang bodoh. Dia tak mengerti akan apa yang sedang dimaksudkan oleh Suzaku dan Nunnaly.

"eetooo.... disini masih ada kamar kosongkan? Atau kamar tamu? Masa aku tidur dilantai nanti? Hehehe...." Suzaku membuat candaan agar bisa keluar dari situasi aneh yang membuatnya malu setengah mati XD

"Loh? Apa maksudmu, Suzaku?" Lelouch Nampak _tersakiti_ mendengar perkataan Suzaku barusan.

"heh?" Suzaku bingung akan ekspressi wajah Lelouch yang Nampak _tersakiti_ setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Dia sungguh tak dapat menebak _emosi_ Lelouch akhir-akhir ini....

"Kau kan tidur bersamaku! Mengapa membutuhkan kamar lain sih, dasar bodoh" kata Lelouch yang _air_ mukanya berubah jadi pinkish. Dia langsung membuang pandangannya kearah lain setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Membuat Suzaku, selaku orang yang bersangkutan semakin _speechless_ dan malu. Membuat Nunnaly tertawa geli seperti maniak, Membuat Sayoko menahan tawa selama hampir 3 menit.

"yak ampun...belum menikah saja, kalian sudah mesra seperti ini..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah Suzaku pulang sebentar untuk mengambil pakaiannya, betapa terkejutnya Suzaku ketika kembali lagi ketempat Lelouch...

"Suzaku-kun!!!"

Dia langsung disambut oleh teman-temannya (**Baca:** _Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, dan Shirley tercinta kita_) yang _somehow_, membuat pesta kecil-kecilan ditempat itu. Disana juga ada Lelouch, dan Nunnaly yang sedang mengobrol dengan Rivalz dan Shirley.

"heh...? ada apa ini??" Tanya Suzaku yang langsung ditarik masuk oleh Milly, dan Milly untuk menyuruhnya duduk disofa samping Lelouch juga duduk.

"aww...lihat, itulah mereka... pasangan kita. Ha-ha-hah..." Ejek Milly ketika melihat pasangan Suzaku dan Lelouch XD

"iya, kalian jahat. Menyembunyikan _Hubungan _kalian selama ini!" tambah Kallen.

"iya tuh berdua..." sahut Rivalz.

"ckckckc... hal apapun yang berusaha untuk ditutupi... pasti akan terkuak juga!" Kata Shirley dengan bijak.

"marahin aja mereka... karena sudah membohongi kita, ha-ha-ha" Nunnaly juga ikut-ikutan.

"er....bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Suzaku dengan putus asa kepada Lelouch yang berusaha untuk tenang diejek oleh Semua temannya.

"ehm. Mereka datang untuk memberi kita selamat... dan entah mengapa, malah jadi ajang mengejek kita begini" Lelouch menjawabnya dengan singkat dan _to the point_. Semuanya langsung tertawa mendengar omongan Lelouch.

"duh, Lulu-ko! Jangan bermuka kesal seperti itu! Nanti anakmu seperti-mu juga lho, doyan kesal!" ejek Milly.

"ehh!! Iyaa!!! Nanti anaknya mirip siapa yaa? Apa mirip Lulu??" Suza??" Tanya Shirley.

"mungkin Suzaku...." Jawab Kallen (**MATTGASM:**..._MAKSUDNYA APA ITU? PAIR SUZAKALL itu NGGAK LEGAL!_ –apaan sih gua-)

"Mungkin! Mungkin perpaduan diantaranya... Matanya seperti Lelouch, dan rambutnya seperti Suzaku! Hahaha" sahut rivalz. (**MATTGASM:**....._....ROLLO?! ROLLO?!?! OH KAMI-SAMAAAA!!!!_)

Akhirnya semuanya jadi berdebat, soal anak Suzaku dan Lelouch akan mirip siapa nantinya. Ada yang bilang mirip Suzaku... Ada yang bilang mirip Lelouch.... ada yang bilang campuran keduanya... ada yang bilang... yah, macam-macam lah.

Sementara, Suzaku dan Lelouch duduk dengan anteng berduaan. Melihat teman-teman mereka yang sibuk sendiri dengan urusan mereka.

Tapi keduanya sama-sama bernafas lega, Karena teman-teman mereka membantu dan memberikan dukungan kepada mereka dan calon anak mereka.

"kadang kala mereka ada gunanya juga, selain menganggu waktu bermesraan kita"

"yah...kau benar."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah teman-teman mereka pulang....Malam hari lalu tiba. Lelouch termerenung diberanda kamarnya. Berdiri disana sambil menatap Langit yang perlahan-lahan menghitam dan menampilkan beberapa pecahan cahaya kecil yang disebut bintang.

Lelouch tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, dia merasa semuanya begitu _Perfect_. Suzaku ada disampingnya, disisinya, Tak akan pergi kemanapun...

Dan anak yang dia kandung, oh. Lelouch sudah menyukainya duluan. Walaupun hal itu membuat beberapa celana panjangnya susah untuk dikancing sekarang...XP

Tiba-tiba ketika Lelouch melihat keatas kembali, dia melihat seorang gadis.

Gadis berambut hijau yang mengenakan pakaian putih.

Awal mulanya Lelouch berfikiran kalau dia salah lihat. namun ketika kaki gadis itu menyentuh lantai tempat Lelouch berdiri, Lelouch percaya dia tak salah lihat.

"siapa kau?" Lelouch berusaha untuk tenang, dan menanyakan asal gadis berambut hijau yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya ini.

"...C. C" Jawab gadis itu, tanpa ekspressi yang berarti sama sekali diwajahnya.

"C. C? lalu....asalmu darimana? Mengapa kau bisa mendadak muncul??" Lelouch dibuat makin penasaran akan gadis ini.

"...Aku yang memberimu hal itu, Lelouch" C. C menghiraukan perkataan Lelouch, dia langsung menunjuk kearah perut Lelouch.

Lelouch mengerti akan maksudnya. Dia langsung mundur kebelakang dan mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Terutama bagian perutnya.

"maumu apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" sahut Lelouch.

"aku hanya ingin belajar..aku hanya ingin tahu.." ucap C. C dengan nada yang sangat datar sekali.

"apa? Belajar? Ingin tahu?? Akan apa??" sahut Lelouch.

"cinta... cinta yang bisa menyiptakan sesuatu hal yang tak dapat difikirkan oleh diriku, menciptakan manusia...bagaimana cinta Suzaku Kururugi dan Lelouch Lamperouge menghasilkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kumengerti" C. C dengan tenangnya mengemukakan alasannya.

Lelouch terdiam, membiarkan otaknya untuk berfikir sejenak...

"ja..jadi kau, yang membuatku bisa..."

"ya, karena aku ingin ingin tahu."

Lelouch nampaknya mulai mengerti. Ada gadis aneh tiba-tiba datang kehadapannya, mengaku kalau dia yang telah membuat Lelouch _bisa_ membawa _anak_ dari Suzaku.

"kurasa Suzaku Kururugi dan Lelouch Lamperouge telah menikmati hasil percobaanku" ujar C. C

"apa?" kata Lelouch.

"...cepat atau lambat, bayimu akan menendang" tambah C. C

Lalu dia hilang dalam sekejap mata. Ketika Lelouch mengedipkan matanya, sosok C. C telah hilang tak berbekas. Lelouch menelusuri tempat tadi C. C berdiri dihadapannya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Semua yang dia lihat itu nyata... namun melihat C. C yang langsung hilang dari hadapannya, dia rasa dia hanya berhalusinasi.

Kemudian, pintu kamar dibuka.

"Love? Ayo makan malam" Sosok Suzaku muncul dari balik pintu.

"uh..? Suzaku..." Lelouch yang masih shock langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Suzaku.

"hm? Ada apa? Kau Nampak seperti habis melihat hantu, Love..." Tanya Suzaku.

"ah, mungkin iya..." Jawab Lelouch sambil memegang kepalanya.

"apa??" Suzaku jadi bingung dengan perkataan Lelouch.

"ah, sudah lupakan saja. Ayo makan" Lelouch langsung menepis Semua pemikirannya, dan beranjak keluar kamar bersama dengan Suzaku.

Sementara, C. C duduk diatas pohon tak jauh dari letak beranda kamar Lelouch.

"nampaknya menarik..." ujarnya.

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(**BGM:** LEATHER FACE-_FLOW_)

**MATTGASM:**....i'm really proud with you!!! Hohoh!!! :D ;D :D ;D

**HacchanMadden:** (OwO;) hawhaw.... diriku loh, yang membuat hampir setengah dari chapter ini...khukhukhu ;D

**MATTGASM:** sial, karena UAS bejat jadinya Hiatus begini ini cerita... JOH, mana Ada remedial lagi 1.... AMIT deh SUMBANGSIH!! DX

**HacchanMadden:** (-w-;) Oh? Hari gini masih sekolah?

**MATTGASM:**.... kurang ajar! Mentang-mentang udah nggak sekolah juga lo! Sialan!!! Gembel!!! Gempor! Geblek! Jelek! JUH! CUIH!!! Nggak gunaaa!!!! LoL

**HacchanMadden:** HUAAAAAAAAAA....LIEBEEE......AKU DILUDAHIN MASAAA?? Marahin tuh, Liebe!!! TToTT;

**MATTGASM:** JAH! DASAR TUKANG NGADU!!! CUIH! XD

**HacchanMadden:** HUAAAAAAA....LIEBEEE....TOLONGIN... TToTT;


	17. Chapte17: Despair? Desapear again?

_**xXx 99Percent xXx**_

**To Nikuchan:** OHH!!! ADA KAMU!!! ADA KAMUU!!! WUIIIHHH... (_author girang nggak jelas_) iya deh...anaknya mirip ma situ aja dah, kita atur aja pokoknya...hahahahax xD iya, CC kok doyan maen percobaan-percobaan yak? Untung aja CC kagak doyan maen bakar-bakaran rumah...hohoho... oh, Suzaku. Dirimu tak akan tersiksa lagi kok, Kecuali sama Lulu XD

**To Dani D'mile:** lagh. Saia mah udah tau situ cewek XP (_goblok banget dah gua_) jah! Saia jangan dibunuh kenapa! Tho juga bukan saia doang yang bilang kayak gitu, iya kan??? Iya kan?? Orang-orang seluruh Indonesia juga pasti bilang kayak gitu!!! XD nggak tau nih... saia aja KAGET ngapain CC nongol... ini nih, kerjaan ini anak satu... –n-; (**HacchanMadden:** _xixixix, kerjaanku ya, Matto-kun XD_)

**To Feathery Fear:** yups...CC.... KENAPA DIA HARUS MUNCUL? It's her idea.. stupid Hacchan... -3-; (**HacchanMadden:** _inyaa!! XD you knew it! Sugoi naaa... Kuroshitsuji fans here are sooooo little...glad you knew it... inyanya..want the mangas.._)

**To Ai-chan13:** hah? Iya dong bersambung! XD yup...CC show up here... and it makes me confused too... -; IT'S HER IDEA WHO SHOW UP CC HERE!!! INYO!! DX (**HacchanMadden:**_ well, you just have to look and patient! X3_) iya...we will make you more, more, and MORE CURIOUS...XD

**To Cha-chand-Psyholic:** peri? Apaan? Peri ajaib? LOL iya kali ya? Emang iya ya kayak peri? Wuiw. CC berubah profesi dari penyihir-yang-ngasih-kekuatan-sama-orang jadi peri-baik-hati-yang-rajin-menabung-dan-gemar-membantu-orang-tua XD iya.... jangan ngomongin umur lagi ah.. berasa tua...berasa makin TUA SETIAP HARI... T-T jangan kayak seseorang yang nggak nyadar umur... UDAH MAU UMUR 20tahun MASIH DOYAN DUDUK DIATAS KURSI TINGGI!!! MIKIR DONG!!! XD (**HacchanMadden:**_.....apaan sih lo?? Nyindir gua lo?? Siapa juga yang doyan duduk dikursi tinggi adik gue??! EMANGNYA KAPAN GUE KAYAK BEGITU!!!_)

**To Mbah **(_maap ya mbah, saia bales-nya disini sojo...lah, dari __**METROMINI **__kok ke __**99PERCENT**__? XD)_: biarin... biarin aja didatengin... didatengin sama bapak sendiri kok... –_tetep ngotot bapak aslinya adalah amrozi..._- eh enggak deng, bapak saia mah imam samudra... en imam samudra belom mati/ketangkeepp!! XD HIH!!! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAO NGAPA-NGAPAIN _ISTERI_MU!!! OGAH!!! HARAM HUKUMNYA! Udah punya _sendiri_ kok, ngapain harus embat punya orang... XD emang hamil beneran kali itu anak... XD

**To nyu2:** MAO LIAAAAAT...BAGI DONGG SENPAAAAII~~~~ (_udah ngejulurin tangan kayak pengemis minta _duit) hohohoo.... uh! Kalaw papih Charles....ga tau dah muncul apa kagak... kalau abang Schneizel... USAHAIN DAH XD sabar yaaa senpaaai

**To cho-chanchibi:** situ mau jadi barang percobaaanyaaa? Jadi papan gilesan buat nyuci baju-nya CC....astagaaa...hho...SuzaLulu tinggal seataaap XD

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, yaoi, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sosok CC terus berkecamuk didalam benak Lelouch. Siapakah gadis itu? Punya niatan apakah dia? Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan kehamilannya? Apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu dengan rasa _ingin _ tahu? Rasa _penasaran_?

"_...Aku yang memberimu hal itu, Lelouch"_

Kata-kata CC terniang ikut juga dikepalanya, CC mengaku dia yang membuat Lelouch hamil. Namun Lelouch masih tak mengerti akan alasan sebenarnya mengapa CC melakukan hal itu. Ketika dia mau bertanya, CC sudah hilang tak berbekas bagaikan asap.

Namun dia tetap berpendapat, kalau CC akan muncul kembali cepat maupun lambat... Gadis itu tak akan mungkin _melepaskan matanya _dari _barang percobaannya_, iya bukan?

"...Kau adalah milikku....milik kami, milikku dan Suzaku... aku tak perduli akan omongan gadis itu... kau tercipta dari kasih sayangku dan kasih sayang Suzaku..." ujar Lelouch sambil menempatkan telapak tangannya diatas perutnya. Memang terlihat _datar _ dan seperti _tak ada apa-apa_..

Namun Lelouch tahu, _dia _ada disana. Berkembang dan menunggu... menunggu seperti tiada akhir... Lelouch tersenyum sendiri, lalu dia duduk disofa dan mulai untuk menenangkan dirinya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.**

Sementara diruangan lain, tepatnya didapur, ada Suzaku yang sedang membuat teh sendirian. Sayoko sedang mengurusi Nunnaly, jadi otomatis dapur ini _menjadi _miliknya untuk sesaat.

Dan sambil membuat teh, dia membuka 2 bungkus pizza besar yang baru saja Rivalz dan kawan-kawannya bawa. Hadiah kecil dari festival makanan yang sedang diadakan oleh Ashfords. Lumayan, untuk menjadi teman teh (?)

Ketika Suzaku mau mengambil cangkir di lemari atas, dia melihat ada seseorang yang _turun_ dari atas kelantai dapurnya.

"?" merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya, Suzaku segera menoleh kearah orang itu baru saja _turun_.

Ternyata seorang gadis baru saja _turun _disampingnya. Sosok gadis berambut hijau terang itu tentu saja adalah CC, dan dia menatap makanan-makanan yang disiapkan oleh Suzaku dengan tampang tertarik.

"....kamu siapa?" Suzaku bertanya dengan baik-baik.

"...itu, apa?" CC malah menghiraukan omongan Suzaku, dia langsung menunjuk kearah kotak pizza yang Suzaku biarkan terbuka menganga.

"itu? Pizza? Kau mau? Ambilah." Seperti biasanya, Suzaku yang terlalu baik sama orang...bahkan baik kepada orang asing yang baru saja dia temui 3 detik lalu. Dia menyodorkan kotak pizza tersebut kehadapan CC, CC langsung mengambil satu dari 8potong pizza itu dan memakannya.

"...enak." ucap CC.

"benarkah? Yah, syukurlah buatan teman-temanku tak beracun..." Suzaku sungguh bersyukur gadis itu tak keracunan setelah memakan pizza buatan Rivalz dkk.

CC tetap lanjut makan, bahkan dia sepertinya menikmati memakan pizza, makanan yang baru saja dia kenal itu. Tapi tunggu, Suzaku tak seharusnya melihat gadis ini makan...

"eetoo.....kamu siapa ya?" Tanya Suzaku lagi.

"CC." jawab CC dengan mulut yang penuh dengan keju pizza.

"CC? nama yang tak biasa...apakah kamu orang asing?" Suzaku jadi penasaran dengan gadis ini...

"mungkin saja" CC terlihat sangat malas untuk membalas perkataan Suzaku, dia lebih terfokus kepada pizza yang terus dia kunyah...

"hm....apakah kau teman Nunnaly? Ataukah teman Lelouch...?" oke, menuju pertanyaan utama. Siapakah gadis ini? Mengapa dia bisa tahu tempat ini? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan penghuni rumah ini?

"...kau begitu mencintainya, Suzaku." CC langsung menatap Suzaku tepat dimatanya. Mata _emeraldgreen_ Suzaku bertemu dengan mata _emas_ milik CC. Seakan-akan gadis itu sedang _membaca_ Suzaku melalui matanya.

"...mencintainya? siapa? Uh...Lelouch?" Suzaku mulai berfikir kalau CC mengenal Lelouch, karena hanya segelintir orang yang tahu soal hubungan mereka. Pastinya gadis ini mengetahui semuanya dari Lelouch.

"kau tahu siapa orang yang kumaksudkan, _orang itu_. Yang membawa anakmu." Dan ternyata Suzaku tak salah, CC memang mengenal dan mengetahui Lelouch. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, CC melanjutkan memakan pizza-nya.

"um...lalu...mau apa kemari? Kau ingin bertemu Lelouch? Tapi Lelouch mungkin sedang beristirahat.." setelah mengetahui kalau CC ini memang salah satu _teman _Lelouch, Suzaku-pun beramah tamah dengannya.

"tidak. Aku tak ada urusan dengannya" ujar CC.

Alis mata Suzaku terlihat menaik, dia jadi bingung dengan gadis ini...

"...hmph. _isteri_mu datang." Kata CC tiba-tiba. Dia langsung memberikan kotak pizza yang telah kosong (_karena isinya dimakan sama dia Semua_) kepada Suzaku kembali dan langsung lari pergi, menghilang dari hadapan Suzaku.

"........................" Suzaku hanya bisa terperangah dengan wajah bodohnya yang terkenal itu, sambil memegang kotak pizza kosong...

"Suzakuuu!" Lelouch langsung muncul dari lorong dapur, dan dia berjalan kehadapan Suzaku yang masih terperongo. Suzaku langsung tersadar dan meletakan kotak pizza itu dimeja.

"o..oh, Lulu" sapanya dengan pelan.

"Suzaku? Ada apa? Kau terlihat habis melihat hantu." Lelouch terkejut melihat Suzaku melongo seperti itu, memang sih Suzaku setiap harinya kerjaannya melongo, tapi kali ini bener-bener melongo... (_nggak jelas..._)

"uh...ta...tadi...baru saja ada gad....ah, sudahlah." Suzaku tadinya ingin memberitahukan Lelouch akan apa yang dia lihat barusan, seorang gadis-berambut-hijau-aneh-yang-mengambil-makanannya. Namun dia pikir Lelouch tak akan percaya kepadanya, malah akan menyebutnya lebih bodoh lagi...

"huh? Suzaku, apa kau yang menghabiskan Semua itu?" kini Lelouch memfokuskan pandangannya kepada kotak pizza kosong yang berada ditangan Suzaku. Suzaku yang mengetahui hal itu jadi terkejut dan langsung membuang kotak itu kedalam tong sampah.

"uhm...y...yeah! aku yang memakannya, heheh...." kata Suzaku sambil ketawa cengengesan. Lelouch menunjukan muka _ah-dasar-Suzaku-ini_ lagi. Kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang. Seakan-akan dia sudah memaklumi kelakuan Suzaku yang kadang-kadang aneh itu.

"kau aneh hari ini, Suzaku" tentu saja itulah komentar yang keluar dari mulut Lelouch ketika menanggapi kelakuan Suzaku yang ada-ada saja.

"............." Suzaku hanya tersenyum pahit menanggapi komentar dari kekasihnya itu, dalam hati dia berkata....

"_kau akan menyebutku lebih aneh ketika aku menceritakan kalau barusan ada gadis berambut hijau aneh yang muncul entah darimana yang telah memakan habis satu kotak pizza ini...._"

Yah apa boleh buat, Suzaku tak bisa membantah perkataan Lelouch.

"lalu....sedang apa kau Lulu? Bukankah kau sedang beristirahat?" Suzaku langsung mengganti topik. Jangan membicarakan tentang kebodohannya lagi...

"oh Suzaku. aku tak selemah itu, bukan? Aku baik-baik saja..." muka Lelouch terlihat kesal sekaligus memerah ketika Suzaku bertanya seperti itu, dia merasa malu karena dikhawatirkan oleh Suzaku terus... padahal dia tak ingin membuat Suzaku selalu khawatir kepadanya.

"benarkah? Oh... baguslah...um... lalu, karena kita sudah ada didapur... ada yang bisa kubuatkan untukmu? Mumpung aku sedang membuat teh untuk diriku sendiri." Tawar Suzaku.

"...buatkan saja aku vanillamilkcream..." jawab Lelouch. (**MATTGASM:**_ sumpah itu enak. Apalagi buatan haha-ue-nya Hacchan!! Wuidihh,,,tantee....kirimin lagi kerumah saiaaa...hehe_ –ditendang sama anaknya-)

"eh?? Bukannya kau tak suka susu putih maupun cream, Lulu?? Aaah...jangan-jangan itu permintaan anak kita yang berada didalam yaa? Hahaha..." ujar Suzaku, sambil tertawa mengejek.

"E....EH!! S..Suzakuuu!!!" Lelouch paling kesal ketika Suzaku sudah mengodanya seperti itu, Karena hal itu pasti akan membuat mukanya jadi merah dan terlihat aneh. Walaupun diam-diam sebenarnya dia suka digoda oleh Suzaku...

"hehe...bercanda kok, bercanda... atau memang iya ya? Ya sudah kubuatkan..." kata Suzaku sambil menggulung lengan bajunya, dan mulai mengambil bahan-bahan dari dalam kulkas.

Sementara Lelouch yang mukanya masih merah, duduk perlahan-lahan diatas kursi meja makan. Menunggu Suzaku untuk menyelesaikan pesanannya. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela dapur.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia melihat Sosok CC berjalan dengan lenggang-nya ditaman. Sambil memakan sepotong pizza.

Sangking terkejutnya Lelouch, dia sampai tak dapat bergerak.

Jadi, sosok CC yang dia temui itu adalah asli!

CC itu nyata!

CC itu bukan khayalannya semata!

Semua ini NYATA!

Lelouch benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh sosok CC. darimanakah asal gadis itu? Apa tujuannya? Apa keinginnannya? Mengapa dia membuat Lelouch bisa mengandung anak Suzaku?

Namun, Lelouch tak mau banyak berfikir soal CC dan _blah-blah-blah_ yang lain. Dia ingin memfokuskan dirinya kepada teman-temannya, Nunnaly, Suzaku, dan Jr.

"_aku tak mau memusingkan persoalan gadis itu...._" pikir Lelouch.

Sementara diluar, CC berjalan-jalan dengan santainya ditaman sambil mengunyah potongan Pizza...

"....betul, Lelouch. Jangan pikirkan aku...pikirkanlah Suzaku Kururugi... dan anak kalian... yang teramat kalian sayangi itu..." ujar CC tiba-tiba. Lalu dia menghilang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X**

**-** malam hari **–**

Setelah mengganti baju menjadi baju tidur, Lelouch langsung melemaskan badannya diatas tempat tidur. Punggungnya mati rasa jika harus berdiri lebih dari 20 menit. Ah, _penyakit_ dikala hamil yang indah.

"Lulu?" Suzaku yang baru selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Lalu duduk disebelah Lelouch yang kosong.

"nande...? cepatlah kemari..." ujar Lelouch yang sudah terdengar mengantuk.

"hee...iya-iya.... sabar...." setelah rambutnya cukup kering, Suzaku langsung rebahan diatas tempat tidur. Lelouch, yang tadinya tidur membelakangi Suzaku langsung berputar arah untuk memeluk pemuda itu. Dan melemaskan kepalanya dekat dengan leher Suzaku.

Suzaku tersenyum ketika Lelouch langsung melengoskan tubuhnya kepada dirinya. Suzaku-pun langsung melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Lelouch, yang rada dingin.

"oyasumi... Lulu-shu, Jr..."

"Oyasumi desu...Suzaku-san, Jr...."

Lalu lampu kamar dimatikan.

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** adddoohhh.....akhirnya selese juga ujian bejat-nista-kurang-ajhar-agung-nugrohooo... ASOI!!! SAATNYA JADI PANITIA G-TERUUU!!!!! IYAAAAZZZ!!!! XDXDXD AYO-AYO IKUTAN ACARA G-TERUU!!!

**HacchanMadden:** (-n-;) malah promosi dia...

**MATTGASM:** OH IYA DONGG SAIA GETO LHOOO!!!! XDXDXD

**HacchanMadden:** (-n-;) hhhhh..... mau dengerin lagu itu lagi ah... cocok sama keadaan saya... mana alamatnya...DBSK? mana...

**MATTGASM:** oohh....si PV Drama TVXQ!!! XDXD nyang jadi AMV SuzaLulu juga thoo.

**HacchanMadden:** iya....cocok banget sama keadaan saya sekarang... hhhhuuhh....


	18. Chapte18: Build Our Life from Zero

**XxX 99Percent XxX**

**To cho-chan ochibi:** oh...yee....ah.... maap author lagi dalam posisi bego abis dicecer sama temen-temennya yang kurang uajar.... –n--; CC udah kaya hama wereng penggangu ajah nih..tak musnahin pake semprotan hama baru nyaho lu... lol

**To Feathery Fear:** OMG. I've seen the anime.... and read the mangas too, IT'S SO COOL!!! I love the artworks...and many Yaoi hints there...huhuhu...no wonder all my friends are talking about this manga... yeah, I won't focusing on CC again because she's boring... –n-; hahaha....thanks if this story still have your attention! I'm appreciated it! :D aaaahhh I wanna hug you XD

**To ai-chan13:** (_wiuh. Panjang banget yak? XP_) yeah...the longer, the better!!! I'm agree with that... X,9 ohh....suster ngesot?? Lol you must watch all SUZANNA movie.... I'm recommended that as the scariest horror movie in Indonesia -3-; trust me. AH!! I WON'T DISSAPOINT YOU! I WILL TRY MY BEST!! ;D (**To Ai:** _ah, your welcome! I love your works too!_ :D)

**To cha-chan.d-psycoholic:**....jangankan cha-chan... nah saya... puasa kok malah jadi nambah berat badan... SINTING nggak tuh? –n-; ah, kita musnahkan saja CC.... dasar hama wereng warna ijo... ganggu ajah... (_-dilempar potongan pizza_-)

**To NikuCross**: CC itu lebih ke; Orang-nggak-jelas-numpang-eksis-doang.... dia nggak jahat dan juga nggak baek(?) entahlah... wuid... yo...tidur seranjang....hohoho XDXDXD

**To La auteur Dani**: jeung, YM-nya ada yang baru yaa? Saia minta dung! :D wat! Kok bisa itu anaknya CC yang numpang idup ama Lulu??? CC ngebidanin Lulu?? Iya apa?! Apa iya?!wakakakak XD wa masih bingung sama proses lahirnya nih...bantu ide dunggg....

**To Cheese-kun:**................. (_-shocked-) _OMG o.O sebenarnya hal itu juga kepikiran sama saia...tapi mengingat kalau cowok ntu maenannya..._Hardcore_...kasian bayi-nya lah... (_-di lindes sama chesse-kun_)

**To Zee:**...????

**To Setsuna:** ini nyu2 senpai kaan? O.o download apaan?? Saia lupa XD duh jarang berkomunikasi nih kita yaa senpai o.O senpai lagi marahan sama seme-naaa?? O.O

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, yaoi, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Suzaku adalah_ morning person_.

Dia selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya, jadi dia tak perlu terburu-buru. Namun, karena Suzaku telah pindah ke rumah Lelouch.... kebiasaan itu tetap saja tak bisa hilang. Padahal Suzaku tak perlu repot lagi, karena sudah ada Sayoko-san.

Namun namanya juga kebiasaan, pasti sulit dihilangkan.

"aa, Nunnaly" ketika Suzaku sedang berjalan mengelilingi lorong, ya karena Suzaku memang tak punya kerjaan pagi-pagi buta begini... ditengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Nunnaly yang baru saja mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari kamar.

"aah, Suzaku-san. Selamat pagi" Nunnaly tentu saja tahu siapa orang yang menyapanya sepagi ini. pastinya bukan kakaknya, Lelouch. Lelouch adalah orang yang tak bisa bangun pagi Kecuali menggunakan jam weker. Dan hal itu dibuat semakin parah karena kehamilannya, Lelouch jadi sering bangun siang.

"hm, selamat pagi juga. Nunnaly." Suzaku memberikan ciuman kecil ditangan Nunnaly, kemudian dia membantu untuk mendorong kursi rodanya Nunnaly.

"hm...nii-sama belum bangun, ya?" Tanya Nunnaly. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaanya sendiri.

"aa, ya begitulah..." jawab Suzaku sambil tertawa lepas. Jadi ingat, kalau tadi dia melangkah sangat pelan untuk keluar dari kamar. Karena kalau sampai dia membuat Lelouch terbangun pagi hari, Lelouch akan membunuhnya. (_tentu saja dalam arti yang berbeda/ dalam harafiah_)

"hihih...ah, Suzaku-san. Maaf ya kalau nii-sama merepotkanmu..." ucap Nunnaly dengan nada sendu.

"ah! Lelouch tak pernah merepotkanku kok, memangya sejak kapan dia merepotkanku! Hahaha!" Suzaku langsung (_membantah_) perkataan Nunnaly yang tepat 100persen.

"ah...Suzaku-san ini..." Nunnaly tahu kalau calon kakak iparnya itu berbohong, tentu saja dia tak akan membuat nama Lelouch jelek didepan adiknya sendiri... lalu mereka mengobrol kecil sepanjang perjalanan dilorong, semuanya nampak sangat tenang.... kaca jendela yang berembun karena titik air basah, matahari yang baru memunculkan wujudnya...semua Nampak tenang sampai...

"SUZZAAAAAAKUUUUU!!!!!!"

Teriakan Lelouch membahana kemana-mana.

Suzaku dan Nunnaly tentu saja terkejut mendengar suara teriakan Lelouch yang pecah dan _highpitch_ itu. setelah sadar dari tuli yang disebabkan oleh teriakan Lelouch, kini Suzaku dan Nunnaly mulai panik.

"onii-san?? itu tadi teriakan Onii-san kan??" sahut Nunnaly.

"Ah, Nu...Nunnaly....aku akan mengecek keadaan Lelouch...kau kutinggal sebentar, tak apa???" Tanya Suzaku yang omongannya udah mulai tak jelas karena panik.

"i...iya, aku akan menyusul Suzaku-san..tak apa, ayo pergi ketempat Onii-san duluan..." Jawab Nunnaly yang jadi makin panik, karena dia tak bisa melihat situasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Nunnaly, Suzaku langsung berlari pergi kembali kekamarnya. Berlari sekencang yang dia bisa.

"ah..Onii-san...apa lagi sekarang.." Gungam Nunnaly sambil mendorong kursi rodanya kearah yang sama dengan Suzaku lari tadi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"LULU!!! ADA APA?!" teriakan Suzaku tentu saja tak kalah kencangnya dari teriakan Lelouch yang tadi. setelah bergabrak-gubruk masuk kedalam kamar, Suzaku menemukan Lelouch yang berdiri disamping tempat tidur dengan wajah kusut. Selimut juga berantakan, pasti Lelouch langsung bangun dari atas tempat tidur dan tak memperhatikan sekitarnya lagi.

"Su....Suzaku..." wajah Lelouch terlihat sangat, sangat, dan sangat kusut. Dia terlihat takut dan cemas... melihat ekspressi wajah Lelouch yang seperti itu, Suzaku tahu ada yang tak beres disini...

"Lulu?? Ada apa?? Ayo katakanlah padaku..." Suzaku berjalan perlahan-lahan kehadapan Lelouch, tangannya mengelus wajah Lelouch dengan lembut. Berharap hal itu bisa membuat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu agar lebih tenang.

"a..apa itu tadi??" Lelouch malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh.

"hah? Apa maksudmu? _'apa itu tadi?' _" Suzaku tentu saja bingung dengan omongan Lelouch.

"tadi...yang tadi...!! Oh no...!" Lelouch jadi panik sendiri. dia langsung meletakan kedua telapak tangannya diatas perutnya, dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Suzaku. Suzaku langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lulu?! sebenarnya Ada apa?!" Suzaku dibuat semakin bingung sama tingkah Lelouch.

"...a...ada yang aneh...diperutku..." Omongan Lelouch terdengar sangat pelan, bahkan hampir menjadi sebuah bisikan kecil.

"huh?" nah, Suzaku sekarang sudah benar-benar bingung....

"pe...pegang!!" Lelouch langsung menarik tangan Suzaku dan menyuruhnya untuk meletakan telapak tangannya diatas perutnya. Suzaku yang tak mengerti dengan maksud Lelouch hanya bisa terdiam.

Sampai...

"Huh?!" Suzaku merasakan ada sebuah gerakan kecil yang begitu halus, namun terasa kuat...didalam perut Lelouch...apa itu? Apakah itu gerakan bayi mereka? Pastinya begitu...pelahan-lahan senyum Suzaku merekah, dan berubah menjadi senyuman sumringah ala Suzaku Kururugi....

"Suzaku?? Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu??" Lelouch Nampak semakin panik ketika Suzaku berekspressi yang _tak dia harap_kan. Dia pikir Suzaku jadi ikut panik. Namun ternyata Suzaku malah senyum sumringah sendiri....

"ha-ha-ha-ha....oh lulu, kau lucu sekali..." Suzaku menarik tangannya dari perut Lelouch, dan langsung memberikan ciuman kecil dikepala Pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam itu...

"u-uh? Suzaku....aku serius...Oh... terasa lagi..." tubuh Lelouch jadi tegang setiap kali _gerakan _ itu dia rasakan, hal itu membuatnya menjadi merinding sendiri. Karena dia tak tahu akan apa yang sedang terjadi _didalam sana._

"Lulu...apakah kau tak tahu? Itu gerakan bayi didalam perutmu... anak kita..." Suzaku dengan tenang dan sabar menjelaskan semuanya kepada Lelouch. Entah mengapa Lelouch jadi rada gampang panik akhir-akhir ini....

"a....apa?" Lelouch terlihat sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Suzaku mau tertawa melihat wajah Lelouch yang panik dicampur bingung, namun pasti dia akan di marahi Lelouch kalau sampai menertawakannya....jadi Suzaku lebih memilih untuk diam saja...sambil senyum-senyum.

Tok,tok. Pintu terketuk, dan seseorang membuka ganggang pintunya. "maaf, apa aku menganggu?" sosok Nunnaly muncul.

"Nunnaly!" sahut Suzaku dan Lelouch secara berbarengan. Suzaku kemudian beranjak untuk mendorong kursi roda Nunnaly untuk mendekat kepada Lelouch, dan Nunnaly mulai untuk meraba-raba tangan Lelouch.

"onii-san? mengapa kau tadi berteriak? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nunnaly dengan wajah khawatir, dia sangat mencemaskan kakaknya yang saat ini masih panik itu.

"uh—aku sendiri tak tahu, ada....ada sebuah..."

"Nunnaly, bayi-nya sudah mulai bergerak." Omongan Lelouch langsung diputus oleh Suzaku, yang masih senyam-senyum aja seperti orang kurang kerjaan....

"ee~to? Benarkah? Boleh aku merasakannya?? Boleh??" ujar Nunnaly dengan nada senang. Nunnaly langsung melepaskan tangan Lelouch dan mulai meraba-raba bagian sekitar perut Lelouch. Lelouch merasa sedikit risih, namun apa daya. Dia tak bisa melarang adiknya tercinta itu.

"oh...! bergerak, bergerak...." sahut Nunnaly ketika merasakan suatu gerakan halus dari perut kakaknya itu, Lelouch yang awalnya merasa risih jadi sedikit tenang ketika dia tahu kalau _itu _bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk, namun _baik._ Menandakan kalau _anak _mereka didalam sana _baik-baik _saja...

"_see?_ Lulu, itu bukanlah hal yang buruk." Kata Suzaku yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut... Lelouch membalas senyuman Suzaku dengan lambaian tangan kecil.

"nah...hm, Masalah sudah teratasi! Sekarang, lebih baik kita sarapan! Iya bukan, oni-san? Suzaku-san?" ujar Nunnaly setelah dia puas meraba perut Lelouch.

"hm, ide yang bagus... apa kau bisa pergi sendiri?" Tanya Suzaku yang mau membantu Nunnaly untuk mendorong kursi rodanya. Namun Nunnaly dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Suzaku dari pegangan kursi rodanya.

"hem, aku bisa sendiri kok... lebih baik kau temani Oni-san, dia terlihat sedikit shock..." ucap Nunnaly. Kemudian Suzaku melihat kearah Lelouch, dimana Lelouch berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun masih ada rasa takut terlukis diwajahnya.

"ah...sepertinya lebih baik begitu..." gungam Suzaku. Namun dia tetap mengantarkan Nunnaly sampai pintu kamar depan.

"kalau sudah tenang, datanglah ke dapur ya?" kata Nunnaly yang mau beranjak pergi. "ya, tentu saja" jawab Suzaku sambil mendorong kursi roda Nunnaly. Setelah Nunnaly pergi dan pintu telah tertutup, saatnya kembali kepada Lelouch.

"jadi... itu...adalah _gerakannya?_" ujar Lelouch sambil menempatkan tangannya ditempat yang sama saat Nunnaly menempatkan tangannya juga. Dan ternyata benar, ada respon balik ketika Lelouch meletakan tangannya. Sebuah gerakan kecil yang halus sekali.

"iya... Lulu...kau tadi paranoid sekali, membuatku takut..." Suzaku perlahan-lahan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Lelouch, dan mencium bibir mungil Lelouch.

"maaf...mungkin...aku terlalu senang... sekaligus takut..." ungkap Lelouch sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Suzaku. Dan Suzaku dengan lembut mengelus rambut Lelouch yang halus...

"um...kurasa...kita membutuhkan seorang dokter... ya..untuk jaga-jaga dan mengetahui kondisimu juga, lulu..." saran Suzaku.

"...kau benar...namun, jangan sekarang memikirkannya..." bisik Lelouch.

"eh? Mengapa?" Tanya Suzaku yang jadi bingung.

"kita pikirkan lagi sehabis makan." Jawab Lelouch.

"...oh...anak kita didalam sana udah lapar yaa? Ya udah...ayo kita sarapan dulu, baru lanjut deh...ha-ha-ha..."Kata Suzaku sambil menepuk kepala Lelouch. Lalu dia membawa Lelouch untuk pergi keluar kamar, menuju dapur untuk sarapan bersama.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Dan Lalu....)

Akhirnya setelah berdiskusi cukup lama, Lelouch setuju untuk mendatangkan dokter yang sama yang telah mengambil darahnya waktu itu. Untuk melakukan check up dan merekrutnya menjadi dokter pribadi Lelouch untuk sementara...

"siapa namanya? Aku tak sempat menanyakan namanya ketika dia datang mengambil darahku." Lelouch berjalan bersama dengan Suzaku menuju pintu depan, untuk melihat apakah dokter yang tadi Suzaku telepon sudah datang apa belum.

"namanya kalau tak salah; Gabrielle. Hmm...seharusnya dia sudah sampai sekarang.." ujar Suzaku, sambil melihat jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba ada suara gaduh dari pintu depan, Suzaku dan Lelouch yang baru setengah jalan menuju kesana jadi kaget dan dengan segera berjalan kearah pintu.

"no...nona, le...lebih baik anda tenang dahulu..."

Ketika mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu, mereka menemukan Sayoko sedang menenangkan seorang wanita muda yang terlihat ngos-ngosan dan nafas hampir putus. Suzaku dan Lelouch sudah dapat menduga kalau wanita itu adalah Gabrielle.

"?" Tanya Lelouch. Mendadak wanita yang tadinya lunglai lemas ditangan Sayoko itu bangkit, dan menoleh kearah Lelouch. mempunyai paras yang lumayan cantik, rambut panjang berwarna _ivory _ terang, mata warna biru langit, dan tinggi tubuh yang semampai. Namun sayangnya dia sedang memakai jas dokter dan itu agak merusak penampilannya.

"o-oh! Nyonya Kururugi, maafkan saya, saya telat! Karena saya harus menginstruksi para anak magang saya..." ujar sambil merapihkan jas putihnya.

"....Nyonya Kururugi?" Mulut Lelouch langsung teranga. Sementara Suzaku yang berada dibelakang Lelouch mukanya sudah merah. "hmph..." Sayoko yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"e...eh! maaf, maksud saya...Tuan Kururugi...EH! Tuan Lamperouge... ya, iya...Tuan Lamperouge...."karena tahu salah ngomong, langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

"uh, iya tak apa..." kata Lelouch sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, merasa sedikit malu dan merasa sedikit senang.... XP

" aku yang meneleponmu tadi, aku Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku dengan sopan dan ramah menyambut , dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"oh iya...saya ingat... Anda juga kan, yang menyuruh saya untuk datang kemari pertama kali? Untuk check up darah Tuan Lamperouge..." ujar sambil menyalami tangan Suzaku.

"iya benar sekali... uhm Lelouch, persilahkan dia masuk." Bisik Suzaku kepada Lelouch, Lelouch sebagai tuan rumah, Lelouch pula-lah yang harus mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"oh Iya! maafkan aku...mari masuk..." kata Lelouch. Kemudian dia membawa Suzaku beserta keruang tengah, dan duduk disofa.

"jadi...uh, apa benar, kalau hasil test yang anda terima itu...uh..." Nampak ragu-ragu dan terlihat seperti sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Suzaku dan Lelouch sudah tahu akan apa yang mau omongkan, namun mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Dr,gabrielle yang berbicara duluan.

"...kalau anda positif hamil, tuan Lamperouge?" langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam ketika mengucapkannya.

"...ya?" Lelouch terlihat datar dan biasa-biasa saja, berita tentang kehamilannya itu sudah tak lagi membuatnya shock maupun panik. Sekarang semuanya dia tanggapi dengan biasa-biasa saja...

"...ehm...dan anda tak menduga-duga, bagaimanakah hal itu bisa terjadi?" Nampak bersemangat, kasus ini merupakan kasus yang langka dalam dunia kedokteran. Dan bagi seorang dokter seperti , ini bisa menjadi suatu pengalaman yang menambah ilmu (_halah_)

"................" tiba-tiba Lelouch terdiam, dia sendiri juga tak mengetahui bagaimana bisa dia hamil. namun dia teringat kembali akan CC yang mengaku telah _membuatnya_ seperti itu. Tapi sangat tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau CC-lah yang membuatnya bisa hamil. sangat tidak mungkin, dan sangat tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

Melihat Lelouch yang diam saja, langsung ngomong lagi.

"mm...kalau begitu, boleh saya periksa?" Tanya yang sudah membuka tas dokternya dan memakai stetoschope.

"uh?? Periksa apa??" Suzaku dan Lelouch sontak bertanya.

"mm...ya...periksa keadaan? Periksa kandungan?" jawab . dia melihat Suzaku dan Lelouch saling berpandangan sebelum mereka sama-sama mengangguk tanda setuju.

Akhirnya Lelouch disuruh berbaring disofa, dan mengangkat sedikit bajunya sampai batas perut. Tangan Lelouch mengengam tangan Suzaku yang berdiri disampingnya dengan erat ketika mulai meraba perut bagian bawah Lelouch.

Sesekali menekan perut Lelouch dengan telapak tangannya, dan setiap kali dia melakukan hal itu membuat Lelouch meringis sakit.

"stop! Ah-!! Sakit tau!!" sahut Lelouch yang memberontak. Ketika Lelouch sudah merintih sakit, langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"ah...maaf...ternyata benar... bahkan tanpa bantuan ultrasound-pun aku bisa merasakannya..." ujar yang kali ini memakai stethoscope-nya untuk memeriksa Lelouch.

"eh? Maksud anda?" Tanya Suzaku yang mengengam tangan Lelouch makin erat ketika dia melihat kekasihnya itu memberontak lagi ketika perak dingin dari ujung stethoscope menyentuh kulit tubuhnya.

"_bayi _itu memang ada... saat pertama kali saya melihat tuan Lamperouge, sudah sangat kelihatan jelas sekali kehamilannya itu... dan sekarang sudah mau masuk second trimester kan? Udah mau 3-4 bulan ya..." ucap yang sudah selesai memeriksa Lelouch.

".............." Lelouch masih terdiam. tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya yang tadi dipegang-pegang oleh , dan nampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu...

"jadi bagaimana, ?" Tanya Suzaku yang perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dari Lelouch ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

"kasus ini sangat langka sekali.... jadi saya harap anda menjaga kondisi anda, Tuan Lamperouge. Kalau perlu saya bisa membawa mesin ultrasound saat kunjungan saya yang kedua nanti..." Jawab yang sudah rapi mau pergi pulang.

"uh, iya...baiklah..." akhirnya Lelouch berbicara juga, namun hanya sepatah kata yang dia ucapkan.

Setelah itu Suzaku mengantar berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sementara Lelouch masih duduk ditempat yang sama.

"terima kasih sudah mau datang, Gabrielle-san. Maaf sering merepotkanmu!" Suzaku langsung membungkuk pada ketika sudah sampai didepan pintu.

"ah jangan begitu Suzaku-san, aku tak keberatan... Apalagi Cecile-san juga menuruhku untuk kemari..." ujar sambil menepuk pundak Suzaku, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti membungkuk padanya.

"Cecile-san sudah berbuat banyak...tolong sampaikan salamku padanya dan juga kepada Lloyd-san, ya!" senyuman merekah diwajah Suzaku ketika mendengar perkataan wanita itu, begitupun juga dengan .

Setelah mengantar sampai kedepan, Suzaku langsung mengarahkan kakinya kembali keruang tengah untuk mencari Lelouch. Dan Lelouch memang berada disana, posisinya masih sama dengan yang tadi.

"Hey Love, ada apa?" ucap Suzaku yang langsung duduk disamping Lelouch.

"...memangnya aku kelihatan sudah _sangat_ hamil ya, Suzaku?" Tanya Lelouch, tangannya masih mengelus-elus perutnya. Sama seperti tadi...

Suzaku sempat terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Lelouch yang menurutnya...aneh. namun dia dengan segera mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan Semuanya kepada Lelouch, kalau salah kata bisa-bisa dia dihajar olehnya....xP

"err...mungkin maksudnya bukan begitu...uhh.... mungkin memang seperti itu...ya....kau taulah, _anak _kita berkembang disana..." ucap Suzaku yang juga meletakan tangannya diatas perut Lelouch, dan memberikan kecupan dilehernya.

"...kurasa kau benar, dan seharusnya aku tak perlu khawatir soal itu..." senyuman kecil terlihat diwajah Lelouch, Suzaku tahu itu pertanda baik. Kekhawatiran Lelouch telah hilang dengan seketika...

"mm...apa kau takut jadi gendut yaa, Lelouch?" Tambah Suzaku. Setelah mengucapkan hal ini, Suzaku akan sangat menyesalinya...

Mulut Lelouch langsung teranga kembali, mukanya merah, dan tangannya sudah dikepalkan dengan sempurna... dia langsung memukul kepala Suzaku sekencang dan sekuat yang dia bisa, sampai-sampai Suzaku terpanting kepojok sofa xP

"BERANI-NYA KAU! TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU ITU!!!" teriakan Lelouch membahana diseluruh ruangan, sampai-sampai Nunnaly dan Sayoko yang berada di taman luar mendengarnya.

"wah-wah... akhirnya berantem juga tuh, suami isteri...hi-hi-hi..." Nunnaly malah Nampak senang mendengar Lelouch memaki-maki Suzaku...

"saa...nampaknya anda senang sekali, nona Nunnaly..." kata Sayoko yang berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya saat mendengar teriakan Lelouch.

"habisnya aku sudah lama tak mendengar onii-san bersemangat seperti itu. Nampaknya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Suzaku-san...ha-ha-ha...." ujar Nunnaly sambil menegak teh kesukaannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(esok pagi...)

"aaaduhh...."

Suzaku berjalan lemas menuju ke ruang OSIS Ashford. Hari ini Suzaku masuk sekolah, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir pembahasan materi untuk ujian minggu depan, Semua siswa diwajibkan untuk masuk sekolah.

Namun khusus untuk Lelouch, hal itu tak berlaku.

Tambahan, kepala Suzaku masih rada pusing setelah dihantam oleh Lelouch kemarin. Akhir-akhir ini pukulan Lelouch jadi terasa semakin kuat dan sakit...biasanya Lelouch paling tak bisa untuk memukul...kenapa sekarang bisa ya? O.o (_Tanya kenapa? Kenapa Tanya?_)

"nee? Suzaku?" Kallen langsung menyapa Suzaku dari kejauhan. "oh, Kallen-san. Ohayou" sapa Suzaku. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah Kallen.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini??" Tanya Kallen dengan wajah bingung.

"hah? Ya...buat sekolah-lah?" Jawab Suzaku yang jadi bingung akan pertanyaan Kallen.

"bukankah kau seharusnya menjaga Lelouch dirumah?" Tanya Kallen lagi.

"ah...aku sudah minta izin darinya untuk pergi sekolah, kan hari ini hari terakhir untuk pedalaman materi....seluruh siswa diwajibkan untuk masuk...yaa kecuali untuknya, dia beristirahat dirumah..." Jawab Suzaku panjang lebar.

"ohh begitu...ya sudah...mau ke ruang OSIS kan? Bareng yuk." Ajak Kallen. Akhirnya Suzaku dan Kallen berjalan berdua menuju ruang OSIS.. ketika mereka berdua sampai keruangan OSIS, pandangan Semua orang langsung tertuju kepada Suzaku.

(**MATTGASM:**..._pengen gua bunuh ini cewek...sumpe dah._)

"Suzaku? Kok masuk sekolah?? Bukannya menjaga Lulu??" Tanya Shirley dengan nada sewot, dia melihat keSuzaku dengan sangat tajam.

"kamu ngapain? Lelouch ditinggal dirumah?" Tanya Milly dengan ciri khas _Madame president_-nya itu.

"bukankah lebih baik kamu menjaga Lelouch saja, Suzaku??" Rivalz juga nggak ketinggalan....

Suzaku hanya bisa bengong dengan tampang bodoh, mengapa Semua orang jadi mempercayakan Lelouch _padanya_?? (**MATTGASM:** _yah...itu sih pertanyaan BEGO, Suzaku.... xD_) kok mendadak Semua orang jadi nanyain keadaan Lelouch sama dia??

"uh...a..aku hari ini masuk buat pendalaman materi terakhir...Le...Lelouch sudah menginjinkanku kok..." dan entah mengapa Suzaku jadi tak berkutik dengan teman-temannya.

"hmmmm...." semua teman-temannya menangguk pelan, kemudian mereka Semua melanjutkan hal yang tadi tertunda ketika Suzaku datang. Sementara Suzaku mulai membuka-buka buku pelajaran yang sempat dia tinggalkan dan mulai belajar sejenak.

"eh iya, aku lupa ngambil surat..." gungam Rivalz, kemudian dia berjalan kearah pintu masuk. Namun ketika dia baru membuka pintu, dia langsung...

"UWAAAAH!!!!???" berteriak.

"!?" Shirley, Suzaku, Milly, dan Kallen yang lagi adem ayem dan sibuk ngerjain kerjaannya masing-masing jadi kaget ketika Rivalz berteriak high-pitch, mereka langsung menghampiri Rivalz yang jatuh kelantai setelah berteriak.

"Rivalz!! Ada apa??! Ada apa?!" sahut Shirley yang ikut-ikutan panik.

"ada apa!? Maling!?" teriak Milly.

"hah!? Ada apa sih!? Inspeksi mendadak?!" Kallen malah nggak nyambung sendiri.

"eh--?!" Suzaku melongo keluar pintu, dan ternyata Rivalz berteriak karena dia melihat sosok....

"Suzaku-kun...."

Lelouch dalam seragam Ashford.

"...Lulu??!"

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:**...jujur aja, gua hampir aja kehilangan niat buat ngelanjutin fanfict CG ini karena suatu hal. Gua bikin fanfict ini juga sebenarnya bukan dari 'niatan' gua sendiri, Ada yang nyuruh gua... dan karena suatu hal, gua hampir aja berhenti untuk ngelanjutin fict ini... tapi setelah melihat respon dari orang-orang yang nyuruh gua buat lanjutin fict ini (_dan bahkan diantaranya ngasih gua ultimatum, hahahaha XD_) gua jadi semangat buat lanjut lagi.. ;D thanks yang udah mau nunggu lama buat update chapter! So sorry, gua hampir ngelupain fanfict gua ini... sorry banget! Gua emang egois...hampir delete fanfict ini karena suatu hal... :D mulai sekarang, gua bakal nyoba lebih baik! Thanks Minna-san! Dukung gua ya!


	19. Chapte19: Misunderstanding

**XxX 99 PERCENT XxX**

**MATTGASM:** saa! Sankyuu minna-san! Saia bakal usaha untuk ngelanjutin fanfict ini hingga TAMAT kok! Oh duh! Ngapain juga perduli soal _itu?_ Hua-ha-ha-ha!!! xD

**To Lovely Lucifer:** saaa~ iya sih...iya deh ngga jadi di delet... iya... yuk bikin AU ajah...kita kesampingkan perseteruan SuzaLulu dan nasib tragis Lulu...ayo kita bikin hepi ending aja dehhh....

**To Nyu2:** komen fs?? O.O emangnya FS nyu2-senpai itu apaa?? Soalna banyak banget di tempat saiaaaaaaaa... (_dan eniwei FS saia sudah terlantar sebulan xP_) yaaa...soal berhenti nulisss.... hampir aja sih...soalnya hilang sudah _pemberi semangat_ saia... pergi nun jaaaauuh... ToT tapi saia mau usaha lagi tanpa _pemberi semangat _ saia kok! :D antho vol.5?? emang udh ada?? Cover-nya kayak gimanaaa? O.O iya kalo diliat lama2 emang guanteng xP Gabrielle? Sebenarnya nama Gabrielle itu nama temen saia, dia orang Mexico yang doyan cosu jadi rurushuuu XD pingin pake aja nama diaaaa XD emang nama asli senpai ntu Gabrielle juga?? Wah wah wah XP

**To Charlotte. D'Cauchemar:** (_kok perasaan namanya makin ribet aja yaa?_)iya deeeeeeeeh. Lanjut terussss!!! Ganbatteeeee!!! :DDDDD tau nih Lulu...entar kalo ketauan sama guru gimana?? Entar kalo pelajaran Olahraga gimana?? Haddddddddduh. XP

**To NikuCross:** iyak!! Lanjut!!! Berjuaaaang!! :D :D :D :D tau tuh, Lulu lebay amat yaa? Lulu yang kesehariannya sok cool innocent hancur ditangan saiaaa. Hahahahahahaw!! xD iya yak, gimana pas ngelahirin? Lulu yang lebay apa Suzaku yang lebay? xP emang susah punya isteri Lebay dan sok cool, iya kan Suzaku?? (**Suzaku:** -_mengangguk tanda setuju_-) (**Lelouch:** _-death glare-_)

**To whatever:** yiap! Di update lhooo :D lhooo? Ati-ati baca dari chapter1...nanti cuape bacanya kayak _Metromini_...hehehe XD

**To KuroNezumi:** iyap! Silahkan baca dari awal kalau mauuu. Hehehe :D

**To Cheese-kun**: saaa~~~ Cheese-kun...jadi ingat...gua pernah buat boneka cheese-kun...dan ngasih ke... –_sigh_- YOU REMINDS ME OF MY PAST!!! HUAAAA!!! CHEESE-KUN!!! TT-TT; yeah! review 100!!! Senang sekalliiii hatiiikuuu~ (_walaupun sedih, jadi inget boneka cheese-kun..._) yeah... people said they love me... AHAHAAH, or at least my story! It's okay if people doesn't need my existence anymore, especially...MY CARE-NESS. AHAHAHAHAHA. xD sankyu!

©**Code GEASS **is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**Warning:** MPREG, yaoi, dan sedikit AU…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"lulu?! Ap—apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Suzaku kaget setengah mati ketika melihat sosok Lelouch (_yang memakai seragam Ashford dengan lengkap, seperti kesehariannya_....) berdiri ditengah-tengah lorong sekolah. Dia nampaknya sedang berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, namun teriakan Rivalz membuatnya berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

"apa?? Lulu?? Lho kok ada Lulu??" Shirley juga ikut kaget

"Lho? Ada apa sih sesungguhnya??" Milly sang presiden tak tahu akan apa yang sedang terjadi didepan matanya ini...

"Rivalz! Kamu ngga papa??" Kallen malah sibuk bantuin Rivalz untuk berdiri lagi sehabis jatuh (**MATTGASM:** _wut? Hhmmm..RivalzKallen? LoL_) tiba-tiba keadaan jadi sunyi, Semua orang pada melihat kearah Lelouch dengan tatapan bingung campur kaget.

"Lelouch...kenapa tak berada dirumah saja??" terlihat ada amarah diwajah Suzaku, dia marah karena Lelouch tak menepati janjinya untuk berada dirumah. Dia malah nongol diAshford...

"aku bosan...lagian ini hari terakhir Pedalaman Materi kan? Kurasa masuk sekolah untuk sekali lagi tak akan menganggu kesehatanku..." Lelouch membalas amarah Suzaku dengan senyuman simpul, dan tangannya dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang masih rada _datar _itu.

"aah....ya sudahlah. Suzaku, tahan dulu." Milly, yang nampaknya mengetahui kalau Suzaku marah langsung menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan menariknya masuk kedalam. Jauh dari Lelouch.

Sementara Lelouch ditarik masuk oleh Shirley. (**MATTGASM:**...._.mendingan bunuh Kallen, atau Shirley duluan yaaa?)_

Setelah menyuruh Suzaku untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri disofa, kini sasaran Milly beralih kepada Lelouch yang masih ditarik-tarik oleh Shirley. Tolong jangan Tanya soal Kallen dan Rivalz, masih sibuk menyadarkan diri...XP

"saaa...Lulu-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf kami Semua tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mampir kerumahmu...kau tahu lah, kita mau ujian..." ujar Milly. Tangannya memainkan ujung rambut _blonde _sebahunya yang indah itu.

"ah, tak apa kok. Aku mengerti kalian Semua sedang sibuk menghadapi ujian...begitupun denganku..." kata Lelouch, senyum simpul kembali muncul diwajahnya.

"tapi-tapi, Lulu kan lagi...hamil....kenapa nggak istirahat dirumah aja sih??" sahut Shirley yang jadi sewot.

"lama-lama bosan berada dirumah... tak apa, kondisiku sudah lebih baik daripada yang kemarin-kemarin kok" ujar Lelouch. Perkataannya terkesan seperti menyindir Suzaku yang _so overprotective_ padanya, walaupun sebenarnya bukan begitu.

".............." Suzaku yang memang sengaja '_diletakan'_ agak jauh dari Lelouch sama Milly merasa tersindir oleh omongan Lelouch. Apakah dia salah kalau dia _overprotective?_ Apakah selama ini itulah tanggapan Lelouch?

"ah, lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Baik-baik saja kan?" Milly menarik kursi meja dan duduk didepan Lelouch yang duduk bersenderkan sofa, begitupun juga dengan Shirley. Mereka berdua Nampak antusias Akan Lelouch, yang mereka ketahui saat in _status_-nya sudah berubah...xP

"uhm, kemarin ada dokter datang untuk memeriksaku...dan dia bilang baik-baik saja...kalian sepertinya nampak antusias sekali ya?" Lelouch sudah tahu apa yang ada didalam benak kedua teman perempuannya itu....

"hee--! Ya...ya enggak juga sih!" Milly dan Shirley langsung mencari alibi xP

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Semua anak-anak bersiap-siap mengambil buku dan masuk kelas. Shirley dan Rivalz masuk kelas biologi, Milly dan Kallen masuk kelas sastra, sedangkan Suzaku dan Lelouch masuk kelas matematika. (_jadi inget chapter pertama...hakahakakakakak xDDDD_)

Shirley, Rivalz, Kallen, dan Milly langsung masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing. Meninggalkan Suzaku dan Lelouch dalam 1 ruangan. Suzaku masih terlihat kesal ketika mengambil buku matematikanya di rak buku OSIS, Lelouch yang mengetahui kalau kekasihnya itu sedang marah datang menghampirinya sekalian mengambil buku matematikanya juga.

"ada apa, Suzaku?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Lelouch. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu alasan mengapa Suzaku marah. Bukannya malah bertanya lagi kepada Suzaku...

"kenapa kau tak berada dirumah saja, Lelouch?" nada bicara Suzaku terdengar serius. Ini sangat jarang sekali karena seperti kita ketahui, Suzaku itu pembawaannya selalu ceria dan riang, dia juga senang bercanda disetiap omongannya. Namun kali ini tidak. Dia terdengar sangat serius sekali.... o.O

"saa, Suzaku...kau tahu aku orang yang gampang bosan...aku bosan dirumah terus menerus...kupikir masuk sekolah tak akan buruk...lagian ini hari terakhir kita sekolah, iya bukan?" ujar Lelouch dengan nada bicaranya yang tinggi.

"tapi kau harus ingat juga dengan keadaanmu, Lelouch... kau tahu kau sedang..." Tangan Suzaku tiba-tiba terhenti seraya dia mengatakan hal itu kepada Lelouch.

"iya hamil, aku tahu...tapi kau tak mungkin melarangku terus menerus, iya bukan? Aku jadi merasa seperti terkekang..." omongan Suzaku langsung diputus oleh Lelouch.

_STAB!_ Suzaku merasa seperti tertusuk anak panah, kata-kata Lelouch _somewhat_ melukai hatinya. Lelouch merasa terkekang dengan perhatian Suzaku?

"hmm, sudah waktunya masuk kelas...ayo Suzaku." Lelouch pergi duluan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Suzaku yang masih terdiam.

"............." jadi selama ini begitu? Apakah rasa peduli dan khawatirnya akan Lelouch dianggap seperti itu oleh pemuda itu? Jadi selama ini, seperti itu?

Dengan langkah lemas tak bertenaga, Suzaku berjalan keluar ruangan mengikuti jejak Lelouch.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"oh, tuan Lamperouge. Hari ini anda masuk?"

Guru matematika nampak sinis ketika melihat Lelouch berjalan masuk kedalam ruang kelas, dan disusul oleh Suzaku yang berjalan dibelakang Lelouch.

"hm? Ya begitulah, apakah anda punya masalah akan hal itu?" Lelouch menatapnya dengan sinis balik. Sang guru matematika yang nampaknya sudah mengetahui watak Lelouch dengan sangat baik, hanya buang muka dari salah satu anak didiknya itu. Semua anak didalam kelas terdiam ketika mendengar omongan sinis Lelouch, mereka Semua tak ada yang mau berurusan dengan sang pangeran.

Lelouch memilih bangku paling belakang, sedangkan Suzaku memilih tempat duduk kedua dari belakang. Jadi Suzaku duduk disebelah deretan tempat duduk Lelouch, agar dia bisa melirik kebelakang untuk melihat Lelouch.

Namun nampaknya Suzaku sedang tak berniat untuk mengawasi Lelouch, bukannya dia sakit hati atas omongan Lelouch saat di ruang OSIS, bukan... namun dia hanya ingin tahu, apakah Lelouch bisa sehari tahan tanpa perhatian darinya. (**MATTGASM:**_najes!!! GR amat sih lo!? 8D)_

Akhirnya pelajaran dimulai juga. Guru menjelaskan tentang koding, dan beberapa rumus lama yang harus dipelajari kembali. Suzaku sudah mengerti Semua akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh gurunya, karena setiap kali ada kesempatan untuk masuk sekolah, dia selalu memperhatikan gurunya menerangkan pelajaran dengan sungguh-sungguh. Beda lagi dengan Lelouch yang kerjaannya bolos setiap hari....

Ketika mendapat kesempatan, Suzaku melirik kebelakang. Melihat Lelouch sedang apa. Dan sekarang yang dia lihat adalah Lelouch sedang mengunyah sebuah permen, Suzaku tahu apa artinya ketika Lelouch mengunyah permen...pasti dia merasa mual, dan untuk menghilangkan rasa mualnya itu biasanya Lelouch meminum teh atau memakan permen.

Pelajaran baru saja dimulai dan Lelouch sudah merasa mual, bagus sekali.

Suzaku tahu, Lelouch itu paling tak tahan dengan keramaian. Apalagi keramaian kelas... dan hal itu diperparah dengan susunan bangku kelas yang teramat sempit, kadang membuat Lelouch jadi eneg sendiri.

Setelah berkelut dengan rasa mualnya sendiri, Lelouch terlihat tidak tahan lagi.

"..u...urk...sen...sei.." Lelouch langsung mengancungkan tangannya. Suzaku sudah tahu kalau itu adalah pertanda buruk.

"ya, tuan Lamperouge?" sang guru menghela nafas panjang ketika dia tahu kalau dia harus berurusan kembali dengan tuan Lamperouge. Dia menoleh dari papan tulis dan berhenti mengajar.

"saya..-hekh- per....PERMISI!!!" dengan kasar Lelouch bangkit dari kursinya, sampai-sampai membuat kursinya jatuh kebelakang. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung berlari keluar kelas. Anak-anak sekelas melihat Lelouch berlari keluar seperti dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu, dan mereka langsung berbisik menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada pemuda itu.

Sementara Suzaku langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. " sensei, biarkan saya yang mengurusnya." Ujar Suzaku yang mencoba untuk tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat marah kepada Lelouch.

"oh, tentu....tuan Kururugi...." guru Matematika nampaknya sudah capek mengurusi muridnya yang banyak masalah itu, makanya dia membiarkan Suzaku untuk mengurus/mengatasi semuanya. Setelah diberikan izin untuk pergi, Suzaku melangkah keluar ruangan kelas. Semua anak-anak kembali berbisik seraya Suzaku melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Suzaku untuk menemukan Lelouch, karena dia sudah tahu tempat yang Lelouch hampiri...yaitu kamar mandi.

"Lelouch." Dan ketika dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi cowok, Suzaku langsung menemukan Lelouch sedang muntah dikloset. Sama seperti waktu itu... Suzaku kemudian berdiri dibelakang Lelouch, menunggu pemuda itu untuk selesai melakukan 'kerjaannya'

"....apa kubilang." Akhirnya Suzaku mulai berbicara ketika dia melihat Lelouch yang sudah mulai agak tenang perlahan-lahan bangkit dari kloset.

"aku tak butuh ceramah darimu!" ujar Lelouch sambil mengelap mulutnya menggunakan lengan baju sekolah Ashfordsnya. (o.O)

"aku tak menceramahimu, Lulu... aku khawatir... sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau dirumah saja..." Suzaku meletakan kedua tangannya dipundak Lelouch, sesekali mengusap pundaknya dengan harapan bisa membuat Lelouch tenang.

Namun Lelouch dengan kasar langsung menampik tangan Suzaku. "aku tak mau kau khawatirkan terus menerus, aku bukanlah orang sakit, Suzaku! Kau tak memberiku kebebasan, Kau juga jangan terlalu _overprotective, _karena aku risih dengan hal itu!" teriak Lelouch.

Setelah mendengar Lelouch berteriak kepadanya, Suzaku seperti merasa udara yang dia hirup deperti diputus secara paksa. Suzaku hanya berdiri kaku dihadapan Lelouch yang kehabisan nafas setelah berteriak.

"aku akan pulang duluan!" ujar Lelouch sebelum pergi meninggalkan Suzaku dibilik kloset. Sementara Suzaku masih berada didalam posisi yang tadi, diam terpaku...

"......apakah aku yang salah?" gungam Suzaku pada dirinya sendiri.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Suzaku membiarkan Lelouch untuk pulang.

Setelah mengurus surat izin Lelouch, Suzaku kembali kedalam kelas. Semua anak-anak kembali berbisik-bisik riuh ketika Suzaku kembali duduk dibangkunya. Namun Suzaku tak mengambil pusing soal itu, pikirannya saat ini seperti _Blank_ setelah diteriaki oleh Lelouch.

"_apakah dia benar-benar risih dengan perhatianku...?_ _apakah aku se-overprotective itu?_" hati Suzaku sungguh tak tenang, dia tak menyangka kalau Lelouch akan merasa seperti itu tentang seluruh perhatiannya selama ini...

Suzaku kini merasa, kalau Semua kebaikannya kepada semua orang hanya dianggap sebagai _gangguan _oleh mereka...bahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri...

Apakah salah, Suzaku bersikap seperti itu? Hanya Lelouch yang tahu... bahkan Suzaku tak mengerti, mengapa Lelouch jadi marah-marah padanya seperti ini... dan Suzaku tak mau untuk memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jam 18:30 malam. Akhirnya Suzaku bisa pulang ke '_rumah_' setelah menghadiri banyak kelas dan menerima banyak pelajaran penting. Saat memasuki pintu rumah, dia dikejutkan oleh Sayoko yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Tadaima, Sayoko-san" ujar Suzaku sambil tersenyum. Dia harus tetap tersenyum walaupun hati dan badannya capek setengah mati...

"Okaeri, Suzaku-san... ada yang menunggumu." Sayoko membalas sapaan Suzaku sambil sedikit membungkuk tanda hormat.

"eh? Siapa? Oh iya...apakah Lelouch sudah pulang?" Suzaku tentu saja tak akan melupakan Lelouch walaupun yang bersangkutan sudah memaki-nya hingga membuat dirinya sesak...

"oh, sudah kok...Lelouch-sama langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya... ehm, mari, Suzaku-san..." setelah menjawab pertanyaan Suzaku, Sayoko seperti menyuruh Suzaku untuk mengikutinya. Maka Suzakupun mengikutinya. Ternyata Sayoko membawa Suzaku ke taman luar... taman luar yang terang karena lampu taman, dan bunga-bunga cantik terlihat seperti tertidur... disana Suzaku melihat Nunnally sedang bersama seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang terang...

"Sc...Schneizel-sama!" sahut Suzaku ketika dia menyadari sosok pemuda yang berdiri dihadapan Nunnally dan terlihat sedang bercanda dengan gadis buta itu.

"oh! Suzaku-san, Okaeri!" menyadari ada kehadiran Suzaku, Nunnally dengan riang gembira menyambutnya. Suzaku lalu berjalan kearah mereka berdua, sementara Sayoko meminta izin untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Suzaku-kun, lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Schneizel dengan senyuman ramah. pemuda itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Suzaku, pakaian yang dia kenakan sungguh membuatnya terlihat sebagai '_bangsawan' sejati_. Suzaku menaruh hormat yang sangat besar kepada lelaki ini.

"Schneizel-sama, iya...lama tak berjumpa...terakhir kali kita bertemu...saat rencana _Lancelot_, iya bukan?" Suzaku terlihat teramat senang ketika melihat Schneizel, entah mengapa...

"iya.... ah, Suzaku-kun, aku ingin berbicara denganmu, berdua saja..." ajak Schneizel. Ketika Schneizel mengajaknya untuk berbicara secara privat, entah mengapa Suzaku jadi rada takut sendiri. Lalu ada urusan apa Schneizel kemari? Tak biasa-biasanya dia datang ke Ashfords...apakah dia sudah tahu soal kehamilan Lelouch?

"Nunnally, ku tinggal sebentar tak apa ya?" sebelum pergi, Schneizel bertekuk lutut dihadapan Nunnally, dan mengelus wajah Nunnally dengan lembut menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"tak apa, Ani-ue.... Suzaku-san jangan diapa-apain lho!" kata Nunnally sambil tertawa kecil. Schneizel juga ikut tertawa ketika melihat Nunnally tertawa juga. Setelah menepuk kepala Nunnally, Schneizel membawa Suzaku masuk kedalam gedung.

"uhm...anda mau berbicara tentang apa, Schneizel-sama? lalu apa yang membawa anda kemari?" begitu banyak pertanyaan didalam otak Suzaku, karena dia tahu kalau Schneizel datang kemari, pasti ada hal yang penting.

"...ini soal Lelouch..." jawab Schneizel yang sedang membuka pintu ruang perpustakaan. Alis mata Suzaku naik, ternyata dugaannya benar. Schneizel menyuruh Suzaku untuk masuk dan duduk disofa. Sementara dia sendiri duduk disofa tepat dihadapan Suzaku.

"hm, jadi apakah benar...kalau adikku itu... ehm..._membawa_ anakmu?" Schneizel el Brittania bukanlah orang yang senang bertele-tele, dia langsung kepokok permasalahannya. Suzaku bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya jadi merah ketika Schneizel mengatakan hal itu...namun...tunggu dulu, Schneizel tahu darimana?

"uhm...benar, Schneizel-sama...namun...anda tahu darimana...?" Tanya Suzaku ragu-ragu. Dia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Schneizel.

"kau tentu kenal dengan Gabrielle Chevallier, iya bukan?" ucap Schneizel, senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gabrielle...oh, ?" kata Suzaku. Dia tak menyangka kalau _mengenal_ dan _memberitahu_ Schneizel...

"Gabrielle adalah tunaganku, dia memberitahukanku soal keadaan Lelouch..." terlihat ada rasa bangga tersendiri ketika Schneizel mengatakan kalau Gabrielle Chavellier adalah tunagannya... (**MATTGASM:** _SchneizelxOC? Gua tau pasti ada yang seneng akan hal ini....xP AHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~~~ XD_)

"oh...." Suzaku kini telah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Suzaku-kun... boleh aku bertanya suatu hal kepadamu?" Tanya Schneizel dengan hati-hati.

"uh...tentu saja, anda boleh bertanya apapun..." Jawab Suzaku yang terlihat makin panik+takut.

"...apakah kau benar-benar mencintai adikku?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Lelouch-sama?"

Sayoko perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam kamar Lelouch dengan nampan peralatan teh ditangannya. Sekarang waktunya minum teh untuk sang pangeran itu... kamar Lelouch sangat gelap, gorden tertutup, Semua lampu mati... hanya menyisakan Lelouch yang sedang tidur diatas tempat tidur.

"hmmm...ya?" Lelouch perlahan-lahan membuka matanya ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar. Ketika melihat kalau Lelouch telah bangun, Sayoko menempatkan nampan teh itu persis di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur Lelouch.

"teh untuk hari ini." Ucap Sayoko sembari dia menuangkan teh panas kedalam cangkir untuk Lelouch. Lelouch yang baru bangun tidur sedang berfikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sayoko...

"...si bodoh sudah pulang?" Tanya Lelouch dengan wajah kusut bangun tidur.

"...apa?" Sayoko tak mengerti dengan Siapa yang dimaksudkan _si bodoh_ oleh Lelouch...

"ah, maksudku...Suzaku. ya....Suzaku..." Kata Lelouch sambil menguap kecil.

"oh...Suzaku-san...sudah, sekarang Suzaku-san sedang berbicara dengan Schneizel-sama..." Sayoko memaklumi saja Lelouch memanggil pemuda baik hati itu _si bodoh_.

"apa?? Ani-ue??! Kenapa tak bilang padaku Ani-ue datang kemari!?" Lelouch terkejut setengah mati ketika Sayoko menyebutkan nama kakaknya, dia langsung berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Lelouch-sama! hati-hati!" Sayoko langsung menarik tangan Lelouch dengan kuat, dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. "Lelouch-sama! jangan seperti itu! Anda bisa membahayakan diri anda sendiri dan anak anda! Ingat, kalau anda membawa _jiwa _lain didalam anda!!" Sayoko memarahi Lelouch karena Lelouch sangat LEBAY (_maap, ngga ada bahasa baku untuk kata2 itu_ xP)

"ma..maafkan aku..." Lelouch terlihat menyesal, mungkin kalau ada Suzaku disini, Suzaku akan mengatakan hal yang sama..eh? kok jadi kepikiran sama Suzaku ya?

Lelouch jadi berfikir...kalau Suzaku, pasti akan menasehatinya dengan lembut.....kok dia jadi merasa bersalah sama Suzaku?

"Sayoko-san, dimanakah mereka berdua berada?" Tanya Lelouch dengan sangat pelan.

"uh, terakhir kali sih...mereka menuju ke ruang perpustakaan..." jawab Sayoko yang terlihat masih rada panik setelah memarahi Lelouch tadi.

"oh, baiklah..terima kasih Sayoko-san..." tanpa basa-basi lagi Lelouch langsung berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"lho? Anda tak mau minum teh dulu, Lelouch-sama?" tawar Sayoko sambil memegang cangkir teh punya Lelouch. "simpan saja untuk nanti!" kata Lelouch sebelum dia pergi keluar kamar. Sayoko hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan membawa nampan teh-nya keluar kamar...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lelouch berjalan menelusuri lorong rumahnya, mencari ruang perpustakaan... akhirnya dia menemukannya. Tadinya Lelouch ingin langsung masuk kedalam sana, namun tangannya yang mau membuka pintu ruangan itu terhenti ketika dia mendengar omongan Schneizel dan Suzaku yang terdengar melalui celah kecil dipintu yang tak tertutup dengan rapat itu.

"saya...mencintai Lelouch, Schneizel-sama." omongan Suzaku-lah yang Lelouch dengar pertama kali. Akhirnya Lelouch mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam, dia malah menjadi _Live Audience _dari permbicaraan Suzaku dengan Schneizel.

"...mengapa, Suzaku? Bukankah ada Euphimia? Heh---dia Nampak sedih setelah ditolak olehmu, Suzaku-kun." Schneizel menyuruh Suzaku untuk terus berbicara.

"uh...Euphie...saya tak bermaksud untuk membuatnya sakit hati...namun..." Suzaku menunduk dan tak berani melihat wajah Schneizel, dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Suzaku hampir saja lupa dengan Euphie...dan Schneizel mengingatkannya tentang hal itu.

"namun apa?" Schneizel terkesan seperti menantang Suzaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"saya sadar, yang saya cintai hanyalah Lelouch Lamperouge seorang." Suzaku akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya ketika mengatakan hal itu. Dengan senyum sumringah dia mengatakan dengan sangat jelas kalau dia benar-benar mencintai pangeran muda itu, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Lelouch yang melihat dari luar ruangan, wajahnya jadi merah dengan seketika ketika mendengar Suzaku mengatakan hal itu. _"da...dasar bodoh! Ngapain sih harus terang-terangan ngomong?! didepan Ani-ue pula!_" Lelouch mengutuk sifat Suzaku yang terlalu jujur itu. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat bangga dan senang ketika Suzaku bilang kalau dia benar-benar mencintainya...bahkan sampai _membuang_ puteri ketiga Brittannia.

"Lanjutkan..." Schneizel Nampak sedikit puas akan jawaban Suzaku, namun dia menyuruh pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya bahagia selalu, dan senang setiap saat...walaupun susah, saya akan berusaha...karena saya paling suka dengan senyumannya...senyumannya yang polos itu..." Suzaku nampak _sakit _ketika mengatakan hal itu. Dia mencintai Lelouch teramat sangat, namun yang bersangkutan malah bilang kalau dia merasa _terkekang_ dengan perhatian yang Suzaku berikan...

"kau tentu tahu, sifat Lelouch itu bagaimana...dia itu egois, dan keras kepala...apakah kau bisa menghadapinya?" Schneizel lagi-lagi menantang Suzaku. Ini seperti ujian pertanyaan lisan bagi Suzaku.

"saya tahu. Saya tak akan menyuruhnya merubah sikapnya itu, karena itu adalah _ciri khas_nya. Lelouch Lamperouge akan tetap menjadi Lelouch Lamperouge, orang yang saya hormati dan sayangi, Schneizel-sama." walaupun Suzaku merasa _tersakiti _akan perkataan Lelouch, dia terus berfikir kalau Lelouch bersifat seperti itu karena hormon yang tak stabil.

"...kau benar-benar sayang kepada adikku ya, Suzaku Kururugi." Schneizel tersenyum melihat Suzaku yang duduk dengan sopan dan rapi dihadapannya. Dia tahu kalau Suzaku bukanlah pemuda sembarangan, dia intelek dan penyayang. Apalagi kepada adiknya...

"iya. Dan apapun yang terjadi, akan tetap begitu..." Suzaku ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Schneizel tersenyum juga. Cintanya akan Lelouch tak sebanding dengan nyawanya, dia tak perduli kalau Lelouch tak suka akan caranya menunjukan rasa sayangnya...selamanya, dia akan mencintai pangeran muda itu.

"..............." Lelouch masih berada ditempat yang sama. dan dia tak bisa berbicara apapun setelah mendengar perkataan Suzaku... Lelouch jadi merasa dia adalah orang terjahat didunia ini, Apalagi mengingat sikap kasarnya kepada Suzaku tadi pagi, _sungguh kejam_. Pikir Lelouch.

Lelouch yang Nampak tak kuat mendengar Semua hal itu lagi, langsung berlari menjauhi ruangan itu. Kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ketika sampai didalam kamar, tangisannya langsung pecah. Tubuh Lelouch perlahan-lahan merosot di belakang pintu, dan dia mulai menangis kencang.

"ma..maafkan aku, Suzaku...aku...aku orang jahat...maaf...aku...aku seharusnya tak boleh bilang begitu padamu..." ucap Lelouch disela-sela tangisannya. Tiba-tiba Lelouch tersentak kaget, ketika dia merasakan _Jr_ menendang didalam tubuhnya.

Air matanya makin banyak ketika Lelouch merasakan tendangan _Jr, _mungkin _Jr _tak ingin melihat _ibu-_nya sedih, mungkin _Jr_ ingin menyemangati _ibu_-nya untuk meminta maaf kepada Suzaku.

"..kau benar...aku...aku harus minta maaf kepada Suzaku..." ujar Lelouch. Salah satu tangannya mengusap-usap perutnya. Namun air mata Lelouch tak kunjung berhenti, dia malah makin menangis...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.**

"kurasa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Lelouch lagi, sekarang Lelouch telah aman bersamamu..." Schneizel perlahan-lahan berdiri dari sofa, nampaknya dia akan segera pergi...

"Schneizel-sama? anda mau pulang?" Suzaku dengan sigap mengikuti Schneizel yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"hmph...ya begitulah, kalau tidak Cornelia dan Clovis akan membuat ulah..." kata Schneizel. Senyuman lembut kembali muncul diwajahnya. "mari, saya antar..." Suzaku menawarkan untuk menemani Schneizel sampai pintu depan.

"oh, tidak, tidak perlu... aku bisa sendiri... kau lebih baik menemui Lelouch... kau baru pulang sekolah dan sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya, iya bukan?" Schneizel menatap lurus kemata Suzaku, tatapannya terlihat anggun dan penuh wibawa.

"ya...baiklah, Schneizel-sama." Suzaku tentu saja tak akan membantah perintah dari atasannya.

"Suzaku...jaga Lelouch baik-baik ya. Kau satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mengerti adikku... dan kau satu-satunya orang yang dia teramat sayangi..." ucap Schneizel sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Suzaku sendirian didalam ruang perpustakaan.

Suzaku jadi tersenyum sendiri. Dia memang benar-benar menyayangi Lelouch... bahkan dia sudah lupa akan perkataan Lelouch yang menyakitkan tadi siang...

Akhirnya Suzaku berjalan menuju kamar. Sesekali dia melihat keluar jendela, dimana langit telah benar-benar hitam dan bintang telah bermunculan. Ternyata dia dan Schneizel telah lama berbicara hingga malam...

Kret...

Suzaku masuk kedalam kamar, namun tak menemukan siapapun didalam sana. Tak ada _Lelouch _disana... "Lelouch?" Suzaku jadi bingung karena tak menemukan Lelouch, Lelouch tak mungkin berada ditempat lain selain didalam kamar pada jam segini...

Ketika berjalan mengelilingi kamar, Suzaku mendengar suara isak tangis yang terdengar dari dalam lemari besar punya dia dan Lelouch. Perlahan-lahan Suzaku membuka pintu lemari besar itu, dan menemukan Lelouch sedang menangis dalam posisi duduk dipojok Lemari gelap itu.

"Le...Lelouch! apa...apa yang kau lakukan didalam sini??" kata Suzaku, dan dia kaget melihat Lelouch sedang menangis.

"Su...Suzaku..." tangisan Lelouch Nampak semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dia melihat Suzaku berada dihadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba Lelouch langsung memeluk pemuda jangkung itu. Suzaku mengangkat Lelouch keluar dari dalam lemari, dan menurunkannya dipinggir tempat tidur. Lelouch menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, sementara Suzaku bertekuk lutut didepannya agar tinggi mereka sama.

"Lulu...mengapa kau menangis? Ada apa, Lulu...?" rasa sakit akan omongan Lelouch mendadak lenyap ketika Suzaku melihat pemuda itu sedang menangis sampai terisak-isak.

"Su...Suzaku..ma..maafkan aku...maafkan keegoisanku..." omongan Lelouch tak terdengar begitu jelas karena isak tangis.

"apa? Apa maksudmu, Lulu?" Suzaku tak mengerti akan omongan Lelouch...

"aku...aku tak sepantasnya berkata kasar padamu... aku... aku sebenarnya tak merasa _terkekang _oleh perhatianmu...aku... aku sebenarnya ingin selalu mendapat perhatianmu...tapi.. aku tak tahu cara memintanya...ya..yang kulakukan malah...malah meneriakimu dan menyuruhmu menjauh..." Lelouch makin terisak-isak.

Suzaku Nampak mulai mengerti, mengapa Lelouch marah-marah padanya tadi pagi...mungkin Lelouch hanya tak ingin diperlakukan secara _berlebihan_ oleh Suzaku... Suzaku memperlihatkan senyumannya kepada Lelouch, lalu dia memeluk pemuda itu...

"sshh..._my beautiful _Lulu, jangan menangis lagi...sudah, jangan minta maaf...aku mengerti...aku mengerti..." bisik Suzaku tepat ditelinga Lelouch. Lelouch memeluk Suzaku dengan sangat kencang, dia tak ingin Suzaku pergi kemana-mana dari sisinya malam ini...

Lelouch memang seharusnya tak boleh bersifat egois kepada Suzaku, orang yang telah mencintainya dengan tulus dan menjaganya selama ini. Namun dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk _bermanja-manja_ dan _meminta perhatian_ dari pemuda itu...

"aku...aku mencintaimu, Suzaku..." ujar Lelouch. Air matanya masih mengalir dari mata violet cantiknya.

"aku mencintaimu juga, Lulu...kau tahu akan hal itu..." Suzaku memberikan kecupan kecil dikepala Lelouch. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

"i...iya...aku...aku tahu..." Lelouch merasa beruntung memiliki Suzaku yang benar-benar mengerti akan dirinya, dan nampaknya dia tak menyesal telah menguping pembicaraan Suzaku dengan kakaknya... yang justeru telah membuatnya semakin bahagia.

"sshh...jangan menangis lagi, nanti _Jr _juga sedih lho." Suzaku perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya dari Lelouch, dan dia menaruh tangannya diatas perut Lelouch. Ada tendangan kecil terasa ketika Suzaku meletakan tangannya, Suzaku dan Lelouch sama-sama tertawa ketika mereka sama-sama merasakan _Jr _menendang.

"maafkan ibumu yang ternyata sama saja bodohnya dengan ayahmu ini, _Jr..._" bisik Lelouch. Suzaku semakin tertawa mendengar omongan Lelouch, oh? Jadi dia menyadari kalau dia juga _bodoh, _begitu?

Kemudian Suzaku mencium bibir mungil Lelouch, Lelouch-pun membalas ciuman dari orang yang dia sayangi itu... setelah mematahkan ciuman itu, dia langsung melemaskan kepalanya didada Suzaku. Perasaannya begitu tenang dan damai jika bersama Suzaku...

"ssh...tidurlah, _Love..._" ucap Suzaku dengan lembut. Lelouchpun mengangguk kecil.

Namun, tak jauh dari jendela kamar mereka, ada 2 sosok orang yang terlihat sedang mengamati Suzaku dan Lelouch menggunakan teropong jarak jauh.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" satu sosok telah teridentifikasi sebagai; CC, gadis _penyihir_ aneh itu duduk diatas pohon tinggi. Sementara sosok yang satu lagi berada dibawah pohon, sedang menggunakan teropong jarak jauh untuk mengintai Suzaku dan Lelouch.

"Charles akan senang mendengarnya...nampaknya kerjamu cukup baik, CC..." ternyata sosok yang satu lagi itu adalah; Schneizel el Brittania. Caranya berbicara dengan CC seakan-akan mereka telah lama saling mengenal.

"hmph...manusia, manusia...kalian makhluk yang aneh..." ujar CC. lagi-lagi tak ada ekspressi yang berarti diwajahnya.

"hey...kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, _Grey Witch...._ kau dulu manusia juga bukan?" Schneizel menurunkan teropong jarak jauhnya, dia merasa sudah cukup memata-matai Suzaku dan Lelouch _untuk hari ini._

"begitukah? Hm...." kata CC sambil melompat turun dari atas pohon, kini dia berada dihadapan Schneizel.

"aku akan tetap _mengecheck_-mu dan mereka, jangan lupa." Ujar Schneizel, tiba-tiba wajah ramahnya berubah jadi serius.

"baiklah...manusia, kalian banyak maunya. oh iya, kalau kau kemari, jangan lupa bawa...pizza." CC nampaknya sudah kehilangan niat untuk ngomong panjang lebar dengan Schneizel, setelah mengatakan hal itu, CC langsung hilang lenyap dihadapan Schneizel.

"...pizza?" ujar Schneizel dengan wajah bingung.

(bersambung)

**XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode:_**Tatto Kiss-**__ ror/s_)

(Kaleido Star OP3)

**MATTGASM:** 4298 _words, people_. 4298 KATA-KATA! PUAS NGGA LO PADA??! UWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~ (_-ketawa najong-_) hmph...setiap hari, pas lagi lanjut ngetik ini panpik...kenapa terasa..._DESPAIR?_ _no one will support me for this fict... He/she had gone forever more...hahaha_ :D

(Mendadak nongol) **AbangNero:**... NORAK LO. Itu juga salah lo sendiri kan.

(Ikut-ikutan nongol) **TerdakwaBerinisialA:** DASAR TOLOL LO, AUTHOR. Uahahahahah!!! X,D dasar (_-sensor, maki-makian 18+-_)!!

**MATTGASM:** ALA-LA-ALA-LA.... DON'T STOP LOVIN' CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOUUU...ALALALA...ALALALA....ALALA.... (_Nyanyi GaJe_)

**TerdakwaBerinisialA:** pembaca, baca panpik CG baru kita yok! Judulnya _Luvly-Merry-go-ROUND! _ LelouchFem!Suzaku lho! Ahahahah~~~


	20. Chapte20: something up

**Title:** 99% (_99Percent_)

**Pair:** SuzaLulu

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** AUish/OOC/MPREG

© **Code GEASS **is belongs to CLAMP, TBS, And sunrise

**PS:** _time skip_! Lelouch sekarang udah 6 bulan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setiap pagi ketika dia membuka matanya dihari yang baru, dia pasti selalu melihat sosok Suzaku yang tidur dengan tenang disampingnya. Kadang-kadang Lelouch terbangun dalam posisi berada didekapan Suzaku... Lelouch merasa teramat bahagia ketika melihat wajah orang yang dia amat cintai saat dia bangun pagi, mengawali hari ini...

Diciumnya ujung hidung Suzaku yang masih tertidur, lalu dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Suzaku... "hey, Love...ayo bangun" suara Lelouch ternyata cukup ampuh untuk membangunkan Suzaku, nyatanya pemuda itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan melihat Lelouch sudah terbangun duluan dihadapannya.

"selamat pagi, Suzacchan..." ucap Lelouch. Kemudian dia memberikan _morning kiss_ kepada Suzaku yang baru bangun.

"hmmm...selamat pagi, Lulu...hoam...pagi betul kau bangun hari ini..." Suzaku tersenyum setelah Lelouch memberikannya _morning kiss, _ lalu dia bangun, merubah posisinya ke posisi duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"uh, _yeah right._ Aku susah tidur dengan _Jr_ yang selalu _menghajar_ku dari dalam... _Jr_ benar-benar tak kenal waktu...dia terus _menendang_ku seperti tiada hari esok..." Lelouch menempatkan tangannya diatas perutnya yang besar itu, 6 bulan sudah Lelouch terjebak _bersama_ _Jr,_ dan dia sangat tak sabar untuk menunggu kapankah _anak _itu akan segara _keluar _dari dalam dirinya...

"aha-ha-ha...kamu ini..." Suzaku tertawa mendengarnya, lalu dia memberikan kecupan kecil diatas kepala Lelouch sebelum turun dari tempat tidur. "aku akan membawakanmu sarapan, tunggu ya" Suzaku akhirnya melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar, Lelouch kembali masuk kedalam selimut setelah Suzaku menutup rapat pintu kamar.

"mmhhmmm...oh, _good morning to you too, Jr_...aku tak melupakanmu kok." Lelouch tersentak kaget ketika merasakan ada tendangan keras berasal dari dalam perutnya, _Jr _nampaknya sudah tahu kalau ibunya telah bangun. Maka _dia_pun mulai menganggunya.

"fufufu, aku tahu... lapar ya? Sabar... Suzaku sedang membawakannya untuk kita...fufufu...." Lelouch tersenyum saat berbicara sendiri bersama _Jr_...mungkin dia akan dikatai bodoh karena berbicara kepada anak yang dia kandung, namun dia tak perduli. Dia yakin kalau _Jr _dapat mendengar suaranya, dapat mengenali suaranya...

Lelouch dan Suzaku masih boleh tenang untuk saat ini, namun bagi Brittannia, waktu mereka semakin sempit.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"senang sekali bisa melihat anda kembali dengan selamat, yang mulia." Schneizel langsung membungkuk hormat ketika seorang lelaki tua turun dari sebuah pesawat mewah, jubah yang dia kenakan terbang melayang karena angin yang ditimbulkan oleh pesawat mewahnya, lelaki tua itu tersenyum melihat Schneizel membungkuk hormat tepat dihadapannya setelah turun dari tangga pesawat.

"wah-wah, sudahlah, _anakku._" Charles zi Brittannia memerintahkan putera mahkotanya untuk mengadahkan kepala.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan disana, yang mulia?" setelah mendapatkan izin untuk mengadahkan kepala, Schneizel langsung mempersilahkan Charles untuk masuk kedalam mobil SUV mewah yang telah dia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"yah, begitulah. Mereka baru mau diajak kerja sama setelah diancam kalau negaranya akan di ledakan..." Charles langsung melemaskan punggungnya ketika dia duduk dikursi mobil. Schneizel duduk disampingnya dan menyuruh sang supir untuk segera menyalakan mobilnya.

"begitukah? Langkah yang anda ambil memang selalu benar...." ucap Schneizel dengan senyuman ramah diwajahnya.

"hm...lalu, bagaimana dengan _dia_?" Charles nampak antusias ketika dia menanyakan hal ini, _dia _Siapa?

"oh..._dia_... kata Gabrielle _dia_ baru saja masuk _secondtrimester_... tenang saja, Gabrielle dan Suzaku menjaganya dengan baik." _Air _wajah Schneizel berubah ketika Charles mulai berbicara tentang _dia._

"ho...begitukah? baguslah..." tiba-tiba seringai menyeramkan muncul diwajah sang _emperor,_ Schneizel tak suka melihat seringai menyeramkan itu....karena dia tahu, kalau Charles sudah menyeringai seram seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang dia rencanakan...

"...apa rencanamu akan _Lelouch, _Charles?" Schneizel benar-benar tak suka akan hal ini....

"lihatlah saja nanti, _putera mahkotaku_... kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya, aku jamin itu..." ucap Charles, membuat Schneizel semakin berperasaan tak enak dan khawatir. Namun dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selama itu adalah perintah ayahnya, sang _pemimpin dunia._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Schneizel melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya, dimana disana ada Gabrielle yang sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca buku ilmu kedokteran, rambut panjangnya tergurai dengan cantik dipundaknya yang kecil. Menyadari kehadiran Schneizel, perempuan itu menutup buku yang sedang dia baca dan segera beranjak untuk menghampiri Schneizel.

"selamat datang." Gabrielle langsung melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Schneizel, Schneizel memberikannya ciuman kecil dibibir perempuan itu. Setelah itu Gabrielle membantu Schneizel untuk melepaskan jubahnya dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berbaring diatas sofa.

"kau terlihat lelah, apakah Charles-sama menugaskanmu banyak tugas?"Tanya Gabrielle sambil menaruh jubah Schneizel di atas meja. barulah dia duduk disofa sebelah Schneizel berbaring.

"tidak....tidak juga..."ujar Schneizel, kepalanya mengadah keatas, dimana diatas ruangannya terdapat kubah kecil dengan lampu Kristal besar menggantung ditengah-tengahnya.

"begitukah? Oh iya...tadi aku mengunjungi Suzaku dan Lelouch....setiap hari mereka terlihat makin imut saja ya, benar-benar pasangan yang serasi..." Gabrielle mulai menceritakan harinya kepada calon suaminya itu, Schneizel rada memiringkan badannya untuk melihat kearah Gabrielle yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat dia rebahan.

"oh...bagaimana dengan mereka? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Schneizel dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya, padahal sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengambil 'informasi' secara tak langsung dari Gabrielle...

"yaa.... Lelouch-san nampak menikmati _secondtrimester_nya... dan begitupun juga dengan Suzaku! Oh, Suzaku begitu perhatian dan sabar menghadapi Lelouch! Suzaku benar-benar orang yang sangat baik ya..." Gabrielle tertawa cekikikan ketika bercerita, Schneizel hanya mengangguk kecil tanda dia mendengarkan cerita Gabrielle.

"huh....mereka hidup sangat bahagia dan tenang, apa yang mau Charles rencanakan kepada mereka...." tiba-tiba Schneizel langsung memutus perkataan Gabrielle, Gabrielle terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Schneizel.

"Charles-sama? Apa yang mau dia rencanakan? Aku tahu ada yang aneh disini, ceritakan padaku, Schneizel." Gabrielle tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh Schneizel, dan dia memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"entahlah Gabrielle...aku sendiri tak tahu...aku khawatir dengan Suzaku dan Lelouch..." Schneizel memang tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dihadapan gadis berparas jelita itu, dan Gabrielle mengetahui hal itu.

"Schneizel..." Gabrielle percaya kalau Schneizel benar-benar tak mengetahui rencana yang dibuat oleh Charles, makanya dia memilih untuk diam saja... kemudian dia mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Schneizel, dan memberikan pemuda itu sebuah ciuman. "beristirahatlah dulu, baru kita lanjutkan nanti..." ucapnya.

Schneizel tersenyum, menanggapi omongan Gabrielle. Schneizel perlahan-lahan menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk beristirahat, dengan Gabrielle yang selalu berada disampingnya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X...X**

"...Sayoko-san."

Nunnally memanggil pembantu setianya itu ketika dia bisa merasakan kehadirannya didalam kamarnya. "ya, Nunnally-sama?" dengan penuh hormat Sayoko langsung berjalan mengarah ke hadapan Nunnally, dan memberikannya senyuman kecil walaupun gadis itu tak dapat melihatnya.

"Apakah....kau tak merasa ada yang aneh?" Tanya gadis buta itu.

"aneh kenapa, Nunnally-sama?" Sayoko nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Nunnally, tak biasa-biasanya nona mudanya ini bertanya hal-hal yang aneh...

"..tentang kehamilan Onii-san..." ada kekhawatiran diwajah Nunnally, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kehamilan Lelouch...kedatangan Schneizel...awal mulanya dia tak mempermasalahkan soal itu, namun entah mengapa...perasaannya jadi tak enak soal ini...

"Lelouch-sama? oh....umm....sebenarnya sih iya, namun...saya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu...toh Lelouch-sama kini bahagia di tangan Suzaku-san, iya bukan?" ucap Sayoko, sepertinya dia tak mau membuat Nunnally jadi makin khawatir.

"tapi...tapi Apakah kau tak merasa penasaran, mengapa onii-san bisa hamil? bukankah dia itu seorang lelaki...??" ucap Nunnally, dia merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Sayoko yang sama sekali tak masuk akal baginya.

"wah...hari ini anda banyak bertanya, Nunnally-sama" Sayoko jadi kewalahan sendiri dengan semua pertanyaan Nunnally, dia benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa...

"uh, maafkan aku Sayoko-san... aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh..." Nunnally akhirnya sadar, kalau Sayoko bukanlah orang yang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaannya itu....

"tak apa Nunnally-sama, mungkin anda belum bisa mengerti akan apa yang terjadi saat ini...." Sayoko dengan lembut mengelus tangan mungil Nunnally, seperti kasih seorang ibu kepada anaknya...

"iya...aku...aku benar-benar tak mengerti..." Nunnally menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, dia merasa sangat khawatir dan takut...entah mengapa rasa takut itu mendadak datang kepadanya....

"mungkin...semuanya terjadi karena perbuatan Suzaku-san dan Lelouch-sama sendiri, kadang cinta bisa melahirkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kita duga..." Sayoko memberikan pengertian kepada anak itu, berharap agar dia mengerti.

"Apakah benar begitu...?" Tanya Nunnally.

"yah, saya juga tidak tahu...itu terserah kepada Nunnally-sama... ah, sekarang lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan ditaman, iya kan?" Sayoko dengan cepat mendorong kursi roda Nunnally keluar ruangan, sepertinya dia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan...

"ah...baiklah..." Nunnally hanya menurut saja, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih penasaran... namun nampaknya dia harus menahan rasa penasarannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama... atau... untuk sementara?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...XX.**

"_Check mate_."

Lelouch menjalankan pion raja berwarna hitam kekotak putih, Suzaku yang menjadi lawan bermain caturnya hanya tersenyum bodoh ketika dia dikalahkan oleh Lelouch.

"Oh Suzaku, kau lebih baik dari ini, kau hanya mengalah padaku." Ucap Lelouch dengan nada tak puas, dia melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"eeh? Aku mainnya serius kok! Aku bener-bener dikalahin sama kamu..." Suzaku menyeringai bodoh, sebenarnya dia memang sengaja mengalah untuk Lelouch...kalau tidak, Lelouch akan marah-marah karena dikalahkan olehnya. Lelouch tak pernah bisa menang melawan Suzaku, Apalagi dalam soal permainan catur.

"Suzaku....jangan bohong." Lelouch tahu Suzaku berbohong, karena dia tahu... gerak-gerik Suzaku kalau dia sedang berbohong. "hee....ngapain juga sih, aku bohong? Kamu bener-bener ngalahin aku kok." Ucap Suzaku dengan _innocent _face.

"...matamu terus melirik kearah kanan...kau berbohong, iya bukan?" Lelouch menyeringai kemenangan, Lelouch benar-benar mengenal Suzaku, dia tahu kelakuan pemuda itu seperti apa...

"e....ehh..." kini Suzaku tak bisa berbohong lagi, Lelouch telah mendapatkan _kartu_-nya. Lelouch kembali tertawa ketika melihat ekspressi wajah Suzaku seperti tertangkap basah akan sesuatu.

"ha-ha...Suzaku Kururugi....aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, jangan coba-coba untuk berbohong padaku."Ucap pemuda cantik itu.

"ha-ha...benarkah kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik, Lelouch Lamperouge?" Suzaku mencium kening Lelouch, Lelouch tertawa geli ketika perlahan-lahan Suzaku turun mencium bibirnya. "_sangat baik,_ malah." Lelouch membalas ciuman Suzaku.

Mereka berdua masih terbuai dengan rasa damai dan cinta yang begitu pekat. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari, kalau semua ini bisa saja berubah dengan cepat...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"fufh! Anya, sepertinya handphone itu tak pernah lepas dari tanganmu."

"jangan berkomentar."

Gino Weinberg dan Anya Alsterneim berjalan menuju ruangan Schneizel, mereka tak mengerti, mengapa Schneizel memanggil mereka berdua secara mendadak sekali. Sekarang mereka kebingungan mencari ruang kerja Schneizel, saat berada didepan tikungan lorong, mereka menemukan Gabrielle.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya..." Gabrielle langsung menyambut mereka berdua.

"Gabrielle Chevallier! Kebetulan sekali, kami berdua ingin bertemu dengan tunanganmu!" ucap Gino sembari merangkul Anya, Anya tentu saja langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu dan kembali sibuk kepada handphonenya.

"Schneizel telah menunggu kalian diruangannya... sebelah sini." Gabrielle menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mengikutinya, setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka berhenti didepan pintu kayu besar dengan desain elegan. Gabrielle perlahan-lahan membuka pintu itu, menyuruh Gino dan Anya untuk masuk, sementara dia menunggu diluar.

"Gino Weinberg, Anya Alsterneim..." Schneizel memanggil nama mereka. Bahkan dia tak perlu untuk memalingkan wajah dari berkas-berkas yang sedang dia baca diatas meja kerjanya.

"Schneizel-sama. ada kepentingan apa?" Gino dan Anya sama-sama membungkuk didepan meja Schneizel, Schneizel menyuruh mereka berdua untuk segera berdiri agar langsung menerima tugas.

"....aku mau kalian berdua...." Schneizel menaruh semua berkas-berkas kertasnya, lalu dia menatap lurus kearah Gino dan Anya. Serentak mereka berdua terkejut melihat wajah Schneizel yang begitu serius, karena biasanya Schneizel selalu menampakan wajah ramah kepada mereka berdua.

" untuk mengawasi Suzaku Kururugi dan Lelouch Lamperouge."

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author:** Yellow Moon, **_**Akeboshi. **_Naruto)

**MATTGASM: **IYAAP. Mungkin beberapa dari anda sekalian mempunyai niat untuk bunuh gua dengan cara nusuk gua dari belakang pas gua lagi pulang sekolah naek bajaj menggunakan bambu runcing. xD *_gimana caranya pula?_*

Ah gomen... gua mendadak HIATUS (_Baca: __**KABUR **_) dari fandom CG inih... =3=; karena pertama kali gua masuk kedalam Fandom ini juga karena _seseorang._ :O dan sekarang _bla bla bla bla_ terlibat masalah, _bla bla bla bla _ yang berujung permusuhan seumur hidup.

Ya sudahlah, _LIFE GOES ON, SEMUA ORANG TETAP BERJALAN, APAPUN YANG TERJADI._ :D doain aja gua kaga HIATUS dan KABUR lagi dalam pembuatan setiap fanfict2 gua yaa...

Terima kasih, tanpa kalian semua yang baca, mungkin gua udah matek. xD

**Ps:** gua pengen BAKAR _gelang tangan _deh. *ga jelas*


	21. Chapte21: Knight Rounds

**Title:** 99% (_99Percent_)

**Rate:** T

**Pair:** SuzaLulu, GinoAnya, SchneizelOC.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary: ** Gino dan Anya mendapat perintah dari Schneizel untuk mengawasi Suzaku dan Lelouch, Gabrielle bertemu dengan CC, dan mendapatkan informasi yang cukup aneh... lalu apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan oleh Charles? SuzaLulu, AUish, OOC, MPREG.

© **Code GEASS **is belongs to CLAMP, TBS, and sunrise

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Gabrielle sedang membaca buku kesukaannya ketika dia menyadari ada seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang berada dihadapannya, gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, seakan-akan dia sedang berusaha untuk membaca pikiran Gabrielle.

"...Siapa kau?" Gabrielle menjadi waspada, karena sedetik yang lalu dia tak melihat gadis itu, Gabrielle menutup buku yang sedang dia baca, lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil yang Schneizel berikan padanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Gabrielle Chevalier, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Gabrielle el Brittania..." ucap CC, dia malah duduk disofa sebrang Gabrielle duduk, rambut hijau panjangnya terurai lepas diatas sofa berbahan bulu itu.

"...ah, rupanya kau, sang _Grey Witch _yang mereka bicarakan itu...." setelah mengetahui jati diri gadis itu, Gabrielle menyimpan pisaunya kembali dan mulai untuk membuka bukunya lagi. Namun dia masih tetap waspada kepada CC.

"...Kau mau bertanya apa, Gabrielle el Brittania?" mata emas milik CC melihat sosok Gabrielle dari kaki hingga kepala, seperti sedang mengidentifikasi perempuan itu.

"Bertanya soal apa?" Gabrielle malah bertanya balik kepada CC. "Jangan mengelak, sebenarnya kau ingin bertanya mengenal kehamilan Lelouch Lamperouge bukan? Atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Lelouch vi Brittania..." ujar CC, Gabrielle tertegun sejenak ketika mendengar perkataan CC, ternyata gadis itu telah membaca pikirannya.

"Wow...kau membaca pikiranku, _Grey Witch."_ Gabrielle melirik CC yang kini tidur-tiduran diatas sofa melalui samping bukunya. "Karena kau telah berhasil menebak pertanyaanku...kenapa kau tidak memberikan jawabannya, sekarang juga?" tantang Gabrielle.

CC memberikannya tatapan kosong. "Manusia, manusia... kalian benar-benar makhluk yang sangat tak sabaran...." ucap gadis itu, sebelah tangannya memainkan ujung rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hijau terang. "Cepat atau lambat...kau dan Schneizel akan mengetahuinya..." tambahnya.

Gabrielle mengerutkan dahinya, itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang dia harapkan untuk keluar dari mulut si _Grey Witch_ misterius itu. Namun apa daya, dia tak mau berurusan denganCC, makanya dia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan gadis itu dan kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Esok paginya, Gino dan Anya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kawasan Ashfords, tentunya mereka menggunakan pakaian bebas, tidak menggunakan pakaian _Knight Rounds _mereka.

"Saa~ akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Suzaku-kun! Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya, si maniak-kucing itu! Ha-ha-ha..." selama perjalanan, Gino selalu berbicara tentang Suzaku, dan betapa rindunya dia dengan sosok pemuda Jepang _innocent _itu. Sementara Anya lebih suka untuk membuka _blog _melalui handphone kesayangannya, tentu saja dia masih mendengarkan omongan Gino yang kadang-kadang ngelantur.

Gino kembali berbicara tentang Suzaku... "Aku ingat, kita tuh ya sering banget keluar makan siang berdua...! pas lagi pengembangan Lancelot! Kamu kita ajak tapi nggak mau, sayang banget! Trus..trus..." tiba-tiba Anya langsung menutup mulut Gino menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Gadis yang selalu terlihat bosan dan mengantuk itu mulai berbicara. "Gino-kun, Hentikan berbicara tentang Suzaku-kun. apalagi kalau kau berbuat aneh dengannya saat kita sampai disana nanti, tolong jangan." Omongan Anya lebih terdengar sebagai larangan.

Gino langsung menarik tangan Anya yang menutup mulutnya. "E~eh?? Mengapa?? Waaah... ada apa ini...??" Tanya Gino dengan wajah penasaran, Anya terlihat ingin menstraples mulut pemuda berambut blonde ini...

"Nampaknya kau tidak terlalu mengerti ya, Gino-kun?" Anya menghela nafas panjang, lalu dia kembali mengotak-ngatik _blog _handphone-nya. "Pokoknya, ketika berada disana... kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Suzaku-kun, Apalagi sok-akrab." Tambahnya.

Alis mata Gino terlihat naik sebelah, nampaknya dia benar-benar tak mengerti akan apa yang Anya katakan padanya. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku tak boleh akrab dengan Suzaku-kun?? emangnya kenapa??" Tanya Gino.

"... karena _'istri-nya'_, a. k .a _Target _kita.... akan membunuhmu." Jawab Anya dengan ekspressi datar.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lelouch mengambil potongan coklat terakhir dari dalam kotaknya, dan memakannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Terlihat sekali kalau dia menikmati rasa coklat swiss yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Milly, ya, Milly dan para anggota OSIS yang lain sedang melakukan tour keliling eropa, mereka memberikan Lelouch, Suzaku, dan Nunnally oleh-oleh dari sana yang dikirim secara khusus untuk mereka.

Salah satunya adalah sekotak coklat swiss _rare-made _yang baru saja Lelouch habiskan itu. Yup, dia menghabiskan semuanya. Tak menyisakan satupun, padahal Suzaku sama sekali belum mencicipi cokelat itu.

"Lulu?" Mendadak Suzaku masuk kedalam ruangan, Lelouch hampir tersedak karena kaget menyadari kehadiran Suzaku. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Suzaku dengan wajah cerah, dia perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Lelouch, Lelouch langsung membuang muka dari Suzaku dan mencoba untuk menelan cokelat yang menyangkut ditenggorokannya.

"Su...Suzaku! kau mengagetkanku..." ucap Lelouch setelah berhasil menelan potongan cokelat itu. Dengan cepat dia menyembunyikan kotak cokelat kosong yang isinya telah dia habiskan semua dibawah meja.

Suzaku tertawa ketika melihat reaksi Lelouch. "Kau lucu sekali, Lulu. Padahal aku tak melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu terkejut" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Lalu Suzaku duduk disamping Lelouch, memegang tangan pemuda cantik itu lalu memberikan ciuman kecil diatas punggung tangannya.

Suzaku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh setelah mencium tangan Lelouch. "Tanganmu... kok berbau cokelat ya?" mulut Lelouch menganga setelah mendengar perkataan Suzaku. Suzaku memang susah untuk dibohongi...

"Er...mu...mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja...!" Lelouch cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari Suzaku. "Aku...tidak habis memakan cokelat, kok..." ucap Lelouch.

Suzaku menyeringai, dia tahu kalau Lelouch berbohong padanya. Namun dia tak mau mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu, Lelouch juga pasti bakal marah-marah kalau dia mempermasalahkan hal itu... dan kalau Lelouch tercintanya sudah marah, Suzaku tak dapat menghentikannya menggunakan cara apapun.

Yang Suzaku lakukan adalah; merebahkan kepalanya dipundak sang pangeran itu, kemudian mengengam tangan kecil dan halus Lelouch. "Aku tak mau mempermasalahkannya, Lulu..." bisiknya.

Lelouch tak menyadari kalau mukanya jadi merah, Suzaku selalu saja membuatnya malu dan tersipu, Apalagi dalam beberapa bulan ini... Suzaku benar-benar berubah... yah, walaupun sebenarnya tak terlalu kelihatan, karena Suzaku memang orangnya sangat _hyper_, _ceplas-ceplos, _dan _penyayang_....

Apa mungkin karena...

'_tok-tok._'

Semua pemikiran Lelouch buyar karena ketukan pintu. "Permisi, Lelouch-sama, Suzaku-san..." ternyata Sayoko yang mengetuk pintu, setelah mendapat izin untuk masuk dari Suzaku, pelayan setia Lelouch itu masuk kedalam ruangan. Dia membungkuk dihadapan Suzaku dan Lelouch.

"Ada apa, Sayoko-san?" Lelouch bergeser dari sisi Suzaku, rasanya tak enak dilihat oleh Sayoko kalau mereka sedang berdekatan, padahal Sayoko sudah cukup sering melihat mereka berduaan, dan dia suka melihat mereka berdua saling bermesraan tidak kenal tempat dan waktu.

Sayoko memberikan senyuman kecil kepada majikan mudanya itu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ada 2 orang tamu diluar, dan mereka mengaku sebagai teman dari Suzaku-san."

Suzaku dan Lelouch sama-sama bereaksi "Tamu?" selama ini mereka belum pernah menerima tamu, yah Kecuali Milly dkk... dan dalam hal ini, tamu yang berjumlah 2 orang itu mengaku sebagai teman Suzaku...

"Ah iya, mereka berdua juga menyebutkan sesuatu tentang.... _Knight Rounds_, ya....begitulah." Tambah Sayoko.

"_Knight Rounds_??" Suzaku tersentak kaget, Lelouch dan Sayoko sama-sama menatapinya dengan tatapan penuh curiga saat melihat reaksi Suzaku seperti itu. "Berdua? Apakah seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan??" tambah Suzaku.

"Iya, Suzaku-san." Sayoko membenarkan perkataan Suzaku. Suzaku langsung mendumel tidak jelas, Lelouch tak pernah melihat Suzaku se-panik dan terlihat se-gugup ini, apakah tamu yang datang ke tempat mereka ini adalah tamu yang penting?

Lelouch sendiri juga pernah mendengar nama '_Knight Rounds'_, melalui Schneizel... dia tak pernah tahu _'Knight Rounds'_ itu apa, dan juga dia malas untuk bertanya.

"Suzaku, siapakah mereka?" Tanya Lelouch dengan tampang curiga.

"Er..." Suzaku nampaknya tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa kepada Lelouch "Mereka...mereka dari divisi Schneizel-sama, juga dari dalam divisiku...entah mengapa mereka datang kemari..."

Lelouch berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mulai berbicara "Divisi Schneizel?" Lelouch mencoba untuk bangkit dari atas sofa, namun mengingat badannya yang berat dan perut yang besar, Suzaku langsung menarik tangan Lelouch dan membantunya untuk berdiri dari atas sofa.

"Lalu ada kepentingan apa mereka datang kemari?" ratapan wajah serius tergambar di wajah Lelouch, karena dia paling tak suka ada orang-orang dari Britania sana datang ke tempatnya hanya untuk merusak hari-harinya bersama Nunnally dan Suzaku.

"Entahlah, tapi kita akan mengetahuinya segera." Ucap Suzaku, dia juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan hal ini, Schneizel tak mungkin menyuruh para _Knight Rounds _untuk datang kemari tanpa alasan yang kuat.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan, untuk menemui kedua tamu mereka yang '_special' _itu.

(TBC~)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: ** Dive to World, **_**CherryBlossom**_)

**MATTGASM:**....masih berniat ingin membunuh saia? O___O; er...mangap...baru update... errr...ehee.... abisnyaa... baru inget...kemaren... ehehhehe... *_sweatdropped_* TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!!! D,XX *_di tendang_* oh, _well..._ maaf, ngga bisa menepati janji bakal rajin update... TT_TT; tapi saia bakal berusaha lebih giat lagi! :D sambil mendengarkan lagu "_**LEATHER FACE**_".... HA-HA-HA-HA.... *_cough_* oke, terima kasih banyak!


End file.
